It Can't be True, Right ?
by sitahchan
Summary: CHAPTER 13 UPDATE! ini lanjutan perihal chap yg agak berat kemarin. ini udah puanjang banget saya rasa jadi baru di chap depan entar kita bisa melihat Aokaga moment lagi. sooooo be patient and keep reading minna-san !
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer** : Kuroko no Basuke tetep bukan milik saya tapi milik Tadotoshi Fujimaki-Sensei but-but-but! This story is mine!

 **Title** : It can't be True, right ?!

 **Rated** : entahlah… mungkin T, mungkin juga M karena belum tahu gimana lanjutannya entar.

 **Casts** : AoKaga, Midorima.. for Now…

 **A/N** : Typos, ceritanya absurd dan nggak jelas, dan maaf jika tidak memuaskan..

 **Summary** : Aomine bukanlah orang yang percaya Oha-asa seperti si Midorima tsun-tsun-nanodayo. Tapi bagaimana jika ini berhubungan dengan jodoh? Apa? Merah? Liar? ; Hei! Mau malak aku yah?! Tch! Old man!

_Sitahchan Proudly Present_

 **It Can't Be True, Right ?!**

Oha-asa. Sebuah tayangan yang amat sangat diminati oleh manusia bersurai hijau bernama Midorima Shintarou, seorang Dokter muda ternama. Keakuratan Oha asa mengenai kesialan dan keberuntungan membuatnya menjadi seorang maniak Oha asa dan siang ini, di tengah hari yang cukup menyengat ia tengah berada di sebuah ruangan yang cukup nyaman meski terdengar keributan di luar ruangan ber-AC itu. Matanya terpejam sesekali karena sudah cukup lama ia berada disana tanpa seorangpun bersamanya hanya ada beberapa orang yang sekedar masuk untuk menyapanya lalu pergi.

"Sepertinya aku datang di waktu yang salah. Dia pasti tengah mengejar pencuri atau semacamnya saat ini" gumamnya sang Dokter muda sambil membenarkan letak kacamatanya.

Merasa perlu menunggu lebih lama, Midorima mencoba menyamankan diri di sofa empuk yang tengah ia tempati. Tak sadar akan sebuah suara langkah kaki yang tengah menuju ke arah ruangan tempat dia berada sekarang.

"Hei, Midorima! kenapa ada boneka neko disini?" tanya seorang pria yang baru saja masuk keruangan itu.

"Ah, Daiki-san, kau sudah datang rupanya. Itu lucky item-ku hari ini"

"Oh, benarkah?" orang yang dipanggil Daiki itu hanya memasang wajah 'Kau-pasti-bercanda'melihat boneka neko yang saking besarnya sampai-sampai menghalangi pintu masuk.

"Hm" jawab Midorima dengan wajah tak peduli membuat kerutan empat sisi muncul di kening sang lawan bicara.

"….."

"…"

"Jangan seenaknya mengatakan ' hm' bodoh! Kenapa kamu membawanya kesini?! Tidakkah kamu sadar dengan ukurannya? Itu bahkan lebih besar dari tubuhku, kamu lihat?"

"Kenapa kamu marah nanodayo? Aku kesini karena ingin menemui seorang teman lama yang sekarang sedang berdiri di depanku dengan mata melotot dan badan yang basah kuyup-nodayo. Kau baru mandi ya? Ini sudah siang dan kau baru mandi sekarang? Polisi macam apa kau ini?!"

"Kenapa kamu yang marah sekarang?! Dan sejak kapan kamu memanggilku dengan sebutan 'kau' dan 'Daiki-san' Hah?! Dan satu lagi, aku bukannya mandi tapi terjatuh di kolam karena seorang pencopet sialan!"

"Tch! Memang sia-sia untuk bersikap sopan denganmu, Aomine. Apa kamu pikir aku mau bersikap seperti barusan ,hah? Itu semua sekedar formalitas! Kamu tau itu? For-ma-li-tas!—"

"—nanodayo" sambung Aomine meniru kebiasaan Midorima dan sukses memnuat sang Dokter kembali membenarkan letak kacamatanya yang baik-baik saja dengan sebuah kerutan menghiasi keningnya.

Pria bernama Aomine itu segera duduk di sofa yang berseberangan dengan Midorima, tak dipedulikannya sofa yang tak bersalah itu kini ikut basah kuyup karenanya.

"Kapan kamu pernah bersikap sopan di depanku, hah?" ucapnya kemudian.

"Lupakan. Menemuimu hanya memperburuk image-ku sebagai seorang dokter ternama disini"

"Mau pamer di depanku, huh? Dasar maniak Oha-asa sialan!"

"Ah! Kamu benar! Oha-asa. Aku kesini karena ingin memberi kabar tentang Oha-asa padamu"

"Hah? Untukku? Sejak kapan kamu peduli denganku, hah?"

"Bu—bukan begitu nanodayo! Mana mungkin aku perhatian dengan polisi sepertimu?! Aku hanya ingin memberitahu nasibmu saja!"

"Polisi sepertiku? Tch! Kamu tidak berubah sama sekali. Ngomong-ngomong memberitahu nasibku? Apa maksudmu?"

"Kamu penasaran? Baguslah! Kukira kamu masih anak SMA yang hanya suka tidur dan bermalas-malasan tanpa memikirkan hidupmu sendiri"

"Hei! Kamu sedang berhadapan dengan Aomine Daiki, Kepala Polisi senior dengan banyak prestasi, kamu tahu itu kan? Jangan seenaknya meremehkanku!"

"Ya,ya,ya. Dan satu-satunya Kepala Polisi yang gagal menangkap Bandar narkoba hanya karena sebuah majalah Horikita Mai yag tak sengaja ia lihat di tengah jalan"

Kali ini Aomine sukses dibuat depresi oleh teman lamanya itu.

"Jangan depresi begitu. Aku membawa kabar baik untukmu"

"Kabar baik? Apa itu?"

"Itu sebuah kabar atau berita yang sekiranya mampu membuat hidupmu bahagia dan tersenyum bahkan berteriak senang saat mendengarnya"

"Bukan definisi kabar baik! Maksudku kabar baik apa ?"

"Oh, itu maksudmu. Kupikir kamu terlalu bodoh untuk sekedar mengerti arti kabar baik"

"Aku tidak sebodoh itu!"

"Oh, benarkah? Seorang Aho sepertimu? Hah! Yang benar saja"

Sekali lagi urat kekesalan Aomine muncul. Sejak kapan Midorima menjadi semenyebalkan ini? Apa mungkin kehidupan menjadi seorang dokter sangat mempengaruhi psikisnya? Semoga tidak, karena kalau iya, mungkin Aomine akan berakhir memasukkan Midorima ke penjara dengan tuduhan pencemaran nama baik.

"Ehem! Jadi, apa kabar baiknya?"

"Jodohmu"

"Ha?" Aomine tidak salah dengar, bukan?. Jodoh? Apa Midorima benar-benar berbicara tentang jodoh? Sejak kapan Midorima membuka biro Jodoh?! Oh! Apa mungkin pekerjaan menjadi seorang dokter benar-benar telah membuat otaknya berbelok?

"Iya. Jodoh. J-O-D-O-H ! Jodoh-Nanodayo" ulang Midorima sambil berdiri dan merapikan pakaian serta jas putih khas seorang dokter yang ia kenakan. "Sepertinya aku harus pulang sekarang, Jam makan siang sudah selesai. Aku harus kembali bekerja" ucapnya kemudian. Aomine yang masih tidak paham dengan kabar absurd temannya itu berusaha menghentikan Midorima.

"Hei! Apa maksudmu dengan jodoh?!" Midorima yang tadinya hendak keluar melewati pintu berbalik menatap Aomine dan sekali lagi membenarkan letak kacamatanya yang benar-benar sungguh baik-baik saja.

"Well… sesuatu seperti warna merah dan liar, itu yang disebutkan Oha-asa tadi pagi. Aku tidak begitu mempedulikannya. Lagipula, zodiac kita berbeda. Untuk apa aku memperhatikan milikmu?" dengan kalimat panjang itu Midorima melangkah keluar ruangan dan melambaikan tangan pada Aomine seraya mengucapkan selamat tinggal, menyisakan Aomine yang masih bertanya-tanya akan ucapan sang sahabat.

"Hei! Jodoh? Merah? Liar? Apa maksudmu, hah? Dan..jika kamu memang tidak peduli untuk apa susah payah menempuh jarak sejauh 12 km dari Rumah Sakit hanya untuk mengatakan hal bodoh ini, hah?! Hei! Midorima! Tunggu!"

"Bye!" samar-samar suara Midorima menghilang seiring dengan riuhnya suasana kantor kepolisian yang berisi para penjahat yang baru tertangkap, suara-suara dering telepon, teriakan-teriakan para korban dan suara-suara mesin ketik yang tiada henti-hentinya menghiasi siang yang cukup panas hari itu. Aomine yang memang sudah cukup lelah dengan pekerjaannya memilih untuk kembali ke ruangannya untuk sejenak melemaskan urat-urat syarafnya yang menengang dengan semua urusan kepolisian dan hal lainnya.

-Skip time-

"Hei! Berhenti kau! Hei! Dengarkan kalau Polisi bicara, bodoh! HEEIII! BERHENTI KUBILANG!" teriakan-teriakan semacam itu tak pernah berhenti Aomine tebarkan. Saat ini, di pagi hari yang cukup mendung ia telah berlari kesana-kemari mengejar seorang begal yang secara tidak sengaja terlihat olehnya saat dia jalan-jalan pagi melepas lelah karena telah bekerja selama sebulan penuh tanpa libur satu hari pun. Hari ini, dimana semua anak pergi ke sekolah untuk belajar, Aomine memilih untuk mengambil libur satu hari dari rutinitasnya menjadi seorang kepala kepolisian kota.

"WTF! Begal sialan! Kau salah jika berpikir bisa lari dariku, bodoh!" dengan gerakan yang memang sudah terlatih, Aomine mengejar sang begal ke tiap sudut yang ia lewati. Sialnya ia kenapa juga harus di hari dimana dia ingin mendapat udara bebas tanpa adanya aroma-aroma kejahatan disekitarnya. Semakin jauh dia mengejar semakin besar jalan yang ia lewati hingga di depannya nampak sebuah jalan raya yang cukup luas dan ia semakin dekat dengan buruannya.

"Dapat!" dengan kedua belah tangan diraihnya bahu mangsanya.

"Aww! Sakit, bodoh! Siapa kamu?! Apa maumu, huh?!"

"Huh?" Aomine melongo mendapati orang yang ditangkapnya bukanlah orang yang dia harapkan melainkan seorang anak beralis tebal bersurai merah yang nampaknya akan berangkat untuk sekolah karena Nampak beberapa buku tebal di genggamannya.

"Ka—kamu siapa?" tanya Aomine dengan bodohnya, bukankah dia yang menarik anak itu saat ia lewat di hadapan Aomine?

"Aku siapa tanyamu?! Kamu yang siapa?! Tiba-tiba saja menjamah bahuku dan berteriak 'dapat'! dan dengan pakaian training bodohmu itu dan wajah yang lebih bodoh dari orang bodoh yang pernah kutemui dimana pun tiba-tiba saja kamu bertanya 'ka—kamu siapa'?!" ucapan panjang lebar itu hanya dibalas Aomine dengan kerutan yang bercabang saking kesalnya. Bagaimana mungkin seorang anak merah songong dan bertampang liar ini menghina seorang Polisi sekelasnya? Dan pakaian trainingnya tampak bodoh?! WTH?! Ini adalah pakaian training terbaik yang dia miliki! Dan lebih bodoh dari orang bodoh yang pernah ditemuinya?! Ok! Semua itu cukup untuk menjebloskan anak ini ke dalam jeruji besi.

"Hei , _Old man_? Melamun?"

 _Old man ?! berani sekali dia memanggilku old man?! Polisi muda yang bahkan baru berumur 28 tahun ini dibilangnya old man?! WTF!_

"Sudahlah. Aku tak ingin terlambat ke kampus hanya untuk hal bodoh seperti ini. Bye _old man_!"

"Tunggu dulu!" AOmine menghentikan langkah anak yang ternyata seorang Mahasiswa itu untuk menjauh.

"Apa lagi? Mau uang? Sorry, aku gak mempan di palak. Bye!"

"What The—! bukan itu maksudku! Minta maaf! Cepat!"

"Ha? Untuk apa? Apa salahku ?"

"Kamu menghinaku, mengataiku sebagai old man dan terakhir aku bukan orang yang suka malak anak kuliahan sepertimu"

"Oh, itu saja.. bye!" dan dengan ucapan pendek itu si anak menyebalkan itu pergi begitu saja, meninggalkan Aomine yang berusaha menahan diri untuk tidak berteriak dan mengeluarkan api dari mulutnya sekarang juga.

"Anak sialan! Dasar kekanak-kanakan! Akan kubalas kau nanti!" Oh, sekarang siapa yang kekanak-kanakan?

"Tch! Sebaiknya aku pulang, semoga hari ini benar-benar menjadi hari liburku. Sudah cukup berurusan dengan begal pagi-pagi, aku tidak ingin menambahnya lagi dengan—" ucapan Aomine terputus tatkala melihat sebuah benda asing di dekat kakinya. Diambilnya benda itu dan secara aneh dia tertawa hingga membuat beberapa orang yang lewat menatap ngeri padanya.

"Ha! Ha-Ha-Ha! Mati kau anak bodoh! Sekarang, coba saja cari aku dan ambil Kartu Tanda Mahasiswa-mu ini. HaHaHa!" dengan seringai yang masih bersarang di wajahnya ia lihat dengan seksama benda di tangannya itu.

"Hmm… Kagami Taiga, 19 tahun, Seirin University…Taiga? Cocok sekali dengan sifatnya yang lair. Hmm, kenapa rambutnya merah sekali seperti habis terbakar api? Anak aneh.." Aomine yang telah merasa memiliki kemenangannya dengan santainya berjalan melanjutkan untuk menikmati sisa hari liburnya yang ia miliki saat ini.

"What a lovely day…. ! Kuharap anak merah itu akan sadar dengan cepat bahwa ia baru saja menghilangkan benda sepenting ini. HaHaHa! Ha!...Ha—Ha..A…A…tunggu! Merah? Liar?" tiba-tiba saja Aomine teringat sesuatu. Ia lupa sarapan mungkin?

"Merah? Liar ? Hmm… Jodoh?" seketika itu juga ingatannya berputar saat Midorima berbicara tentang nasibnya.

"No,no, no! tidak mungkin. HaHaHa! Mana mungkin jodohku seorang anak songong , bodoh dan menyebalkan seperti anak itu! Mustahil! Sangat-sangat mustahil! Tapi…benarkah? Tapi..bagaimana mungkin?"

_To be Continued_


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer** : Kuroko no Basuke tetep bukan milik saya tapi milik Tadotoshi Fujimaki-Sensei but-but-but! This story is mine!

 **Title** : It can't be True, right ?!

 **Rated** : entahlah… mungkin T, mungkin juga M karena belum tahu gimana lanjutannya entar.

 **Casts** : AoKaga, Midorima.. for Now…

 **A/N** : Typos, ceritanya absurd dan nggak jelas, dan maaf jika tidak memuaskan..

 **Summary** : Aomine bukanlah orang yang percaya Oha-asa seperti si Midorima tsun-tsun-nanodayo. Tapi bagaimana jika ini berhubungan dengan jodoh? Apa? Merah? Liar? ; Hei! Mau malak aku yah?! Tch! Old man!

_Chapter 2_

Seirin University_

 _"_ _Good Morning all!"_

 _"_ _Good Morning Miss Allisa!"_

 _"_ _Ok..let's have fun with our lesson. Now, open your book page 45!"_

Miss Allisa, Dosen pengajar untuk jurusan Bahasa Inggris yang terkenal cantik di kalangan para mahasiswa di Seirin Univeraity ini memulai kuliahnya dengan senyuman yang merekah. Semua Mahasiswa menyukainya karena cara mengajarnya yang asyik dan mudah dimengerti bahkan untuk orang semacam Kagami. Yups! Kalian bisa bilang Kagami itu baka, aho, atau apapun karena kenyataannya memang demikian. Ia yang membenci eksak, mengutuk sejarah dan meniadakan sains memilih Bahasa Inggris sebagai jurusan yang ia ambil di Universitas Seirin ini. Mau bagaimana lagi? Bahasa yang ia rasa paling dia kuasai hanya itu saja menurutnya karena semua bahasa selain bahasa Inggris adalah mitos baginya, yaah paling banter ia anggap sebagai bahasa alien.

 _"_ _Come on, guys! Today I want you all to share your story about your morning and I mean it is this morning. Ok?!"_

" _Ok, Miss!"_

 _"_ _Don't be shy and make it quickly. Just think about something that happen this morning and we aren't in a grammar or vocabulary class, this is pronunciation class! So, Let's make fun! And….. it starts from… you! Kagami Taiga!"_

Kagami yang merasa dipanggil secara spontan berdiri dari tempat duduknya. Ia merasa belum siap karena ia rasa tidak ada yang patut diceritakan pagi ini. Ditambah lagi karena kejadian pagi ini bukanlah hal yang ingin dia ceritakan. Miss Allisa kembali memanggil namanya agar ia segera memulai. Kagami terus berusaha untuk memikirkan sebuah topic, apapun itu selain bertemu dengan polisi aneh tadi pagi.

 _"_ _Think, Kagami! Think!"_ perintahnya dalam hati pada dirinya sendiri. Apa yang bisa ia ceritakan? Telat bangun pagi dan kebiasaannya terpeleset di kamar mandi? sarapan paginya yang bahkan tidak ia lakukan pagi ini? Atau musibah bertemu dengan seorang polisi bodoh yang menimpakan kesialan padanya pagi ini ? Kagami merasa tak ada yang patut untuk diceritakan.

 _"_ _Now, Kagami!"_ seru Miss Allisa saat melihat Kagami hanya berdiri diam. Kaget saat disuruh untuk memulai, Kagami merasa gugup dan malah mengacaukan ucapannya yang berubah menjadi tanpa jeda sedikitpun.

" _Ha'i! Okguystodayihavenothinggoodtoshareabout_!" ucapnya cepat. Sangat cepat sampai-sampai tak ada yang mengerti ucapannya.

 _"_ _What ?"_

 _"_ _Gomen, Miss! I mean this morning I just have nothing to share about. What's good about a crazy police I just meet inadvertently?"_

 _"_ _Crazy police? I wanna know about that story. Come on, tell us! Share the fun, Kagami_!" Miss Allisa mungkin berfikir bahwa 'a crazy police' yang kagami maksud hanya semacam polisi yang mengatur jalanan dengan gila-gilaan. Ok, mungkin terlalu biasa untuk disebut gila tapi daripada Kagami tidak menceritakan apapun? Disisi lain Kagami mulai memasang wajah kesal saat diharuskan untuk mengingat kembali kejadian pagi tadi. Bagaimana ia bisa disangka begal oleh seorang polisi dakian –karena kulit si polisi yang hitam menurut Kagami—aneh memakai pakaian super aneh dan bagaimana ia disuruh untuk minta maaf akan kesalahan yang—menurutnya—tidak pernah ia lakukan.

" _Really, Miss.. there is nothing to be told about"_ Kagami masih bersikeras untuk tidak menceritakan hal menyebalkan itu. Wajahnya sudah misuh-misuh gusar ingin segera melupakan topik menyebalkan ini.

 _"_ _Oh, come on Kagami! Don't be shy like that!"_

 _"_ _What?! Shy?! Nonsense!"_ baiklah, kali ini mungkin Kagami akan senang untuk meninggalkan kelas pronunciation hari ini.

 _"_ _Then, tell us your story"_

Ok. Kagami menyerah. Dia sadar kalau ia memang gampang sekali untuk menyerah kali ini tapi jika tidak, dia yakin seribu persen kalau Miss fun! fun! di depannya ini akan terus memaksanya untuk bercerita.

 _"_ _Tch! Ok! Mmmm… let me think first.. Hmmm.. I went to campus and somehow a stranger grab my back and called himself a police and said that 'I got you' or something. He just catch the_ _wrong person and here I am.. telling you guys about that boring story of mine"_ ucap Kagami panjang dan dengan nada bosan. Ia kembali teringat saat si polisi aneh itu menangkap bahunya dan mengagetkannya hingga ia merasa buku-buku yang dia bawa hampir jatuh dari dekapannya, yup! ia mendekap tiga buah buku setebal kamus oxford untuk dikembalikan ke perpustakaan kampus dan hampir saja semua buku itu terjatuh oleh si polisi sialan itu.

 _"_ _Ok..thanks Kagami. Not that boring I think. Next is…"_

_Skip time_

Mata kuliah hari ini telah berakhir untuk kagami. Dia hanya memiliki jadwal satu kelas hari ini. Sungguh hari yang sempurna, kini dia hanya perlu mengembalikan beberapa buku yang ia pinjam minggu lalu saat ia mengerjakan tugas dari dosennya dan kembali ke rumahnya untuk meneruskan acara sakral yang tidak sempat dia kerjakan tadi malam, tidur. Dan saat ini langkah Kagami dengan mantap memasuki sebuah gedung besar nan tinggi berlantai tiga berwarna putih gradasi abu-abu bernama perpustakaan. Dengan mulus ia memasuki ruang loker dan meletakkan tas miliknya di salah satu loker yang kosong dan berjalan menuju meja registrasi tamu. Karena sistem di perpustakaan kampusnya yang mengharuskan untuk registrasi tamu dengan menyerahkan kartu tanda mahasiswa, Kagami dengan perlahan mencari kartu miliknya yang ia selipkan diantara buku-buku tebal yang akan dikembalikannya itu. Cari..cari..dan cari namun tak dia temukan. Dia ingat sekali kalau kartu kecil berbentuk persegi berwarna putih itu ia selipkan di lembaran buku tebal itu dan sekarang sudah tidak ada.

"Dimana ya? Tch! tidak mungkin tidak ada, aku ingat menyelipkannya di buku ini" gumamnya mulai gusar. Pasalnya ia ingat, setelah insiden bertemu polisi itu dia tidak pernah melepaskan dekapannya pada buku-buku itu, takut terjatuh. Meski ia harus rela menahan beban berat selama hampir lima belas menit untuk sampai ke kampus dengan semua beban itu.

"Perasaan sudah aku cek tadi pagi, masih ada kok" Kagami makin panik. Jangan-jangan hilang! Bagaimana jika benar-benar hilang?! Masa dia harus membuat yang baru? Dan bagaimana jika ada yang menemukannya dan menggunakannya untuk kejahatan seperti begal yang dikejar polisi tadi pagi mungkin?! Bagaimana jika—

" _Wait a minute!_ Jangan-jangan—" Kagami mulai memikirkan kemungkinan terburuk dan dengan masih memikirkan kemungkinan itu ponsel miliknya berbunyi.

"Halloooo? Moshi-mosh~~!" ucap Kagami dengan kebiasaannya saat menerima panggilan telepon dari seseorang.

" _Hi_ , _brat_ " sahut suara bariton dari seberang. Kagami tidak tahu siapa ini, dia rasa dia tidak pernah memiliki teman bersuara macam preman seperti ini. Mungkin salah sambung.

"Salah sambung, bye~!" pikiran Kagami sungguh terlalu pendek.

Tut_ tutup Kagami pada ponselnya. Sepertinya hal ini membuat kesal sang penelpon, terbukti dengan dering yang kembali berbunyi di ponsel Kagami dan saat ia terima terdengar suara bariton yang tengah berteriak dan serasa memecahkan telinganya hingga Kagami harus menjauhkan ponselnya dari telinga.

"WOY! INI GUA ANAK SIALAN!" ucap pemilik suara.

"Ha? Gua? Gua batu? Aku tidak merasa pernah punya teman bernama gua, atau gunung atau lembah dan semacamnya" sahut Kagami kelewat flat.

"What The—! Hey anak merah sialan! Masih ingat aku? Polisi tampan tadi pagi" ucap orang yang mengaku tampan itu. Narsis juga ini orang!

"What! Kenapa kamu bisa tahu nomor ponsel aku?! Kamu peramal?! Penyihir?! Begal?! Iya kan?!"

"Sialan! Aku bukan peramal atau semacamnya apalagi begal. Ekhem! Aku cuma mau bilang kalau foto kamu di kartu ini terlihat membosankan" ucap Aomine, si polisi menyebalkan yang kini memandangi foto Kagami yang ada di kartu tanda mahasiswanya yang benar-benar seperti orang kurang gizi.

"WHAT?! Hey! Jadi Kartuku ada di polisi aneh sepertimu?! Cepat kembalikan! Cepat! Aku perlu kartu itu sekarang!"

"Hey, _brat_.. woles aja lah.. gimana kalau kamu yang ngambil kesini?" tawar sang polisi.

"Ok,Ok! Dimana kamu sekarang?!" Kagami tidak mau tahu, kartu itu harus kembali karena ia tak ingin kehilangan benda sepenting itu.

"Hmm.. di sebuah tempat berisi anak-anak nakal semacam dirimu dan gedung-gedung besar bertingkat"

"Ha? Jelaskan lebih detail! Dan jangan sebut aku _brat!_ _Old man_!"

"Oh! Tempat ini bernama.. Seirin University"

"WHAT?! DIMANA KAMU BILANG!? SEIRIN UNIVERSITY?! UNTUK APA KAMU KE KAMPUSKU OLD MAN POLISI SIALAN!" Kagami sudah mencak-mencak. Dia tak berpikir kalau polisi itu akan mengejarnya hingga kampusnya. Apa maunya coba?!

"Ok,Ok! Dimana kamu sekarang?" tanyanya lagi.

"Di dalam sebuah tempat bernama Seirin Café dan entah kenapa semua orang memandangiku. Mungkin mereka kagum dengan ketampananku? HaHahaHa!" mendengar ocehan tak penting itu Kagami segera berlari keluar perpustakaan dan menuju Seirin Café dan benar saja. Di satu meja yang berada di tengah ruangan café nampak seonggok manusia yang tengah menyantap spagetti dengan mengenakan pakaian polisi lengkap dan lebih buruk lagi, pangkatnya yang bukan main itu membuat auranya memancar membuat siapa saja yang melihatnya akan merasa terintimidasi. Ketakutan.

"Tch! Mengagumi ketampanannya? Dasar bodoh! kalau keanehannya iya!" Kagami segera melangkah menuju meja sang polisi berpangkat Kepala bagian Inspektur itu.

"Hey, mana kartu milikku?" pintanya saat ia sudah menyamankan diri duduk di kursi di sisi kiri sang polisi. Aomine, si polisi tersebut menatap ke arah suara dan mendapati Kagami yang duduk angkuh di sampingnya.

"Thunhu ahu dhuhlu, ahu lhalhi mahkhan( tunggu aku dulu, aku lagi makan)" ucap Aomine dengan mulut penuh spagetti.

"Makan atau ngomong, pilih salah satu! Aku ingin kartuku kembali, cepat!" perintah Kagami. Aomine segera menghabiskan spagettinya dan mengambil sesuatu dari saku celananya.

"Mau ini?" dilambai-lambaikannya kartu milik Kagami dan sukses membuat Kagami naik darah.

"Tch! Old man! Ayolah! Aku mau pulang cepat hari ini!" tingkah keduanya benar-benar seperti anak-anak yang rebutan mainan dan dimata orang-orang di sekitar mereka seorang polisi menakutkan mempermainkan seorang mahasiswa semacam Kagami tidak lucu sama sekali.

"Cepat kembalikan, old man!"

"Ok! Ok! Aku Cuma mau bermain sebentar. Ini!" Aomine menyerahkan kartu itu kepada pemiliknya dan disambut Kagami dengan cepat.

"Thanks, bye!" Kagami segera berdiri dan berencana untuk melangkah pergi meninggalkan polisi aneh satu ini. Tapi dia kalah cepat dengan Aomine yang kini sudah menariknya untuk duduk kembali.

"Kenapa harus buru-buru? Duduk saja dulu disini, aku mau melakukan riset"

"Hah?! Riset? Apa hubungannya risetmu denganku?" tanya Kagami dengan nada kesal, dia tidak ingin berurusan dengan polisi satu ini, lagi.

"Jelas! Karena kamu objeknya" jawab Aomine singkat.

"What the hell ?!" pikir Kagami, polisi satu ini pasti sudah gila. Kenapa ia dijadikan sebagai objek riset? Lagi pula kapan Kagami menyetujui hal ini?! Siapa juga yang mau jadi bahan penelitian orang semacam dia?.

"Tenanglah, aku tidak menganggapmu setara dengan kodok bedah atau semacamnya"

"Lalu apa?! Kelinci percobaan?!" tanya Kagami geram.

"Hmm…mungkin.." jawaban yang sungguh membuat Kagami ingin memotong-motong tubuh Aomine saat ini juga. Kagami menghembuskan nafas dengan berat, berusaha menjadi orang paling sabar hari ini. Tidak ada gunanya dia meladeni omongan tidak guna orang di sampingnya ini.

"Sudahlah, aku tidak tahan dengan old man sepertimu. Pergilah dan jangan kembali kesini lagi, kamu menakuti semua orang" ucap Kagami kemudian namun tidak digubris oleh Aomine, dia malah sibuk dengan pikirannya sendiri mengenai ucapan Midorima yang menjadi topik utama riset yang ia maksud hingga akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk melakukan sebuah eksperimen kecil.

"Hmm…. Bagaimana kalau kumulai dengan ini?" Perlahan Aomine mendekatkan wajahnya dan dengan kedua tangannya ia tangkup wajah Kagami untuk dihadapkan pada wajahnya dan—

—Cuuup!—

Sebuah ciuman yang tidak di duga sama sekali oleh Kagami mengenainya. Bodohnya dia yang terus menggerutu hingga membuat Aomine berhasil menyelipkan lidahnya kedalam mulutnya.

"Hnnnmph!" Kagami berusaha menjerit dan menjauhkan kepalanya namun tak berhasil. Jangan remehkan kekuatan seorang polisi, Kagami!. Sementara Kagami masih berusaha melepaskan diri dan orang-orang disekitar mereka hanya mampu ber-sweetdrop ria bahkan ada beberapa yang histeris, pingsan dan teriak-teriak 'Kyaa~~ yaoi~~!' tak jelas, Aomine makin memperdalam ciumannya hingga Kagami makin berontak.

"Hnnnnnnmmmnnnph! Lep—!"

"Diamlah, aku sedang bereksperimen sekarang"

"Wha—! Hnnmmpph!"

1 menit..

3 mrnit..

5 menit..

"Fuwaahh! OLD MAN SIALAN!"

PLAK! BUK! BUK! PUNCH!

Kagami sukses membuat tumpukan memar di wajah Aomine. Ia tidak habis pikir, kenapa polisi bodoh satu ini menciumnya?! Di bibir! Plus! Di depan umum! Mau mempermalukannya sampai segitunya?! Yang benar saja!

"POLISI BAKKAAAA! OLD MAN SIALAAAANNN!"

Dengan sebaris makian tersebut Kagami berlari meninggalkan Aomine yang meringis menahan perih di wajahnya.

"Tch! _Brat_! Kenapa harus memukulku sebanyak ini? Aku kan hanya bereksperimen. Oh ya, sepertinya bukan dia orangnya.. atau Midorima yang salah? karena aku tidak merasakan apa-apa saat mencium si _brat_ itu" Aomine mulai berfikir bahwa Kagami memang bukanlah orang yang dimaksud Midorima, lagi pula mana mungkin jodohnya itu laki-laki? Bukan! _Brat_ seperti Kagami ?! mana mungkin!

"Aw! Sakit ..! Kagami memang liar tapi mungkin bukan dia orangnya.. Haaaaahhh~ sia-sia aku datang ke kampus ini lebih baik aku pulang saja, mungkin sedikit tidur siang akan membuat memar di wajahku ini menghilang secara ajaib" dengan menahan sakit Aomine beranjak pulang namun saat dia telah berada di luar kampus satu hal sedikit mengganggu pikirannya.

"Kenapa mencium laki-laki seperti Kagami aku tidak merasa jijik sama sekali? Padahal dia kan laki-laki.. dan aku juga sama! Bahkan aku pernah hampir dicium oleh seorang _ladyboy_ di kantor dulu dan sukses membuatku tidak mau makan dan tidak ingin keluar rumah lebih dari tiga hari. Kenapa yah ?... Hah! Entahlah! Mungkin karena Kagami itu _brat_. HaHaHaHaHa!" dengan demikian Aomine pulang ke rumahnya. Dia tidak sadar sama sekali jika perbuatannya menghasilkan sebuah bibit dendam di hati seorang _tiger_ seperti Kagami. Perlahan namun pasti, Kagami yang telah mengubah rasa sebalnya menjadi dendam kepada sang polisi mulai menyusun rencana untuk membalas perbuatan si aho baka Aomine dalam perjalanan pulangnya. _Tunggu pembalasanku, Aho old man sialan!._

_To be continued_


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer** : Kuroko no Basuke tetep bukan milik saya tapi milik Tadotoshi Fujimaki-Sensei but-but-but! This story is mine!

 **Title** : It can't be True, right ?!

 **Rated** : entahlah… mungkin T, mungkin juga M karena belum tahu gimana lanjutannya entar.

 **Casts** : AoKaga, Midorima, Takao, Kuroko, Momoi.. for Now…

 **A/N** : Typos, ceritanya absurd dan nggak jelas, dan maaf jika tidak memuaskan..

 **Summary** : Aomine bukanlah orang yang percaya Oha-asa seperti si Midorima tsun-tsun-nanodayo. Tapi bagaimana jika ini berhubungan dengan jodoh? Apa? Merah? Liar? ; Hei! Mau malak aku yah?! Tch! Old man!

_Sitahchan Proudly Present_

CHAPTER 3

"Tadaima"

"Okaeri, Kagami-kun"

Kagami telah tiba di rumah, tepatnya di sebuah rumah sederhana di dekat kampus yang ia tempati bersama dua teman lainnya yaitu Kuroko Tatsuya dan Takao Kazunari. Sudah satu tahun mereka menyewa rumah itu untuk tempat tinggal mereka selama berkuliah di Seirin University. Mereka bertiga mengambil major yang berbeda sehingga sangat jarang bisa bertemu di kampus hanya di rumah sederhana berlantai dua inilah mereka bisa saling bertemu.

"Kuroko, bisa bantu aku ?" pinta Kagami saat dia telah berada di depan kamarnya dan Kuroko—mereka satu kamar— dan meletakkan tasnya di atas kasurnya di sisi kanan kamar.

"Eh? Bantuan apa Kagami-kun?" tanya Kuroko sang _roommate_ yang memiliki surai biru muda dengan perawakan imut ini yang tengah berada di depan meja komputernya, sepertinya dia tengah mengerjakan tugas kampus.

"Tolong carikan informasi lengkap tentang seorang bernama…Hmmm tunggu, aku lupa _name tag_ -nya.. semacam… biru..Ao.. Ao..Aomine! yah! Namanya Aomine, seorang polisi di daerah ini"

Kuroko menatap aneh pada temannya itu. Sejak Kapan Kagami yang tidak pernah kepo sama sekali dengan seseorang tiba-tiba ingin menjadi seorang stalker?

"Hei! Kenapa menatapku seperti itu? Mau bantu atau tidak? Mumpung kamu ngambil IT, kan sekalian bisa membantu temanmu yang butuh bantuan ini" ucap Kagami saat sadar Kuroko yang dikenal berwajah datar sedatar-datarnya menatapnya dengan dahi yang berkerut aneh. Dibilang begitu, Kuroko segera kembali pada ekspresi datarnya.

"Aku mau saja membantumu, tapi untuk apa?" tanya Kuroko kemudian.

"Hanya ingin mengunjunginya untuk mengucapkan terima kasih" jawab Kagami santai tanpa beban sedikitpun seakan ia orang paling jujur di dunia ditambah lagi dengan senyum malaikatnya. Siapa yang tidak tahu dengan senyuman malaikat Kagami? Semua orang juga akan luluh karenanya, termasuk Kuroko.

"Ok, akan aku carikan, tunggu sebentar. Oh iya! Ngomong-ngomong tadi Riko-san bilang kalau siang ini dia akan masak omelet rice. Mau?" tawar Kuroko.

"WHAT?! Jangan! Jangan diterima Kuroko! Kamu lupa terakhir kali kamu makan onigiri buatannya? Kamu sakit kuroko! Dan aku harus kesana-kemari mencarikan obat yang tepat untuk perutmu itu! Tidak! Aku tidak mau! Bilang itu padanya?!" ucap Kagami histeris mengingat kejadian mengerikan minggu lalu yang menimpa mereka. Dia tidak sadar kalau saat ini Riko—anak pemilik rumah yang mereka tempati—yang baru saja turun dari lantai dua karena memang disanalah dia dan sang Ayah tinggal sementara lantai satu ditempati oleh Kagami, Kuroko dan Takao, tengah berdiri di depan pintu kamar mereka dengan sebuah pisau yang berlumur saus tomat di tangan kirinya dan botol saus tomat di tangan kanannya.

"Kamu barusan bicara apa, Kagami-kun?" ucapnya sambil menebar senyum yang sumpah demi apapun lebih menyeramkan dari senyum siapapun. Kagami dan Kuroko—yang masih dengan wajah datarnya—perlahan memutar pandangan mereka ke arah pemilik suara dengan keringat dingin membasahi kening mereka. Pikir mereka, mungkin ini adalah kali terakhir mereka bisa melihat sinar matahari seterik hari ini, _Kamisama, help us!_

"Selamat siang, Riko-san" ucap keduanya dengan suara yang terdengar bergetar. Riko yang masih memasang senyum manis melangkah masuk ke dalam kamar yang terlihat rapi itu dan menatap intens kedua penghuninya.

"Aku sudah berjuang setengah hidup setengah mati untuk membuatkan kalian makan siang. Jadi, apa yang seharusnya kalian ucapkan?"

 _Kami tak pernah memintamu untuk membuatnya!_ Teriak hati Kagami dan Kuroko yang tidak akan pernah mereka ucapkan.

"Arigatou, Riko-san" ucap kedua anak tersebut dengan senyum manis yang dipaksakan. Ekspresi Riko segera berubah drastis, kini dia semacam dikelilingi taman bunga dan sesuatu seperti kupu-kupu atau mungkin laler? Entahlah. Yang jelas ia segera keluar dari kamar itu dengan langkah yang lincah sambil melompat-lompat dan memainkan pisau yang ada di tangannya yang malah terlihat makin menyeramkan di mata kedua anak tak berdosa itu.

"Omelet rice kalian sudah kuletakkan di meja makan. Nanti siang tinggal kalian ambil ?"

"Ha'i~~~!" ucap Kagami dan Kuroko seraya menghembuskan nafas lega saat Riko tak nampak lagi.

"Syukur dia tidak meminta kita untuk memakan omelet rice itu di hadapannya" ucap Kagami dengan ekspresi 'itu-petaka-bagi-kita' di wajahnya dan di iya-kan oleh Kuroko.

"Jadi, sudah kamu dapatkan info yang kuminta?"

"Tunggu Kagami-kun. Aku sedang melakukannya…tunggu…5..4..3..2..1.. ok!" dengan sekali klik, Kuroko telah berhasil mengakses informasi yang diminta oleh Kagami, tidak sia-sia dia belajar IT selama ini, pikirnya.

"Sudah?"

"Mau kucetakkan?" tawar Kuroko dan segera dianggukkan oleh Kagami. Hanya berselang sekitar satu menit, kertas sebanyak dua lembar berisi informasi tentang Aomine Daiki telah tercetak dan berada di tangan Kagami. Dengan sebuah ucapan terima kasih dan secuil senyum malaikat Kagami segera melangkah ke kasurnya dan merebahkan diri disana sambil membaca dua lembar kertas itu dengan seksama dan tanpa mengubah ekspresinya sedikitpun, sebuah seringai yang mengembang meski dari jauh nampak seperti senyuman.

"Hirokita Mai ? Hmmmm…. Khekekekekeke~~~! HAHAHAHAHA!" Kagami tertawa bak kesurupan setan..atau setan yang kesurupan Kagami? Entahlah, yang jelas Kagami telah menemukan sebuah ide yang cukup brilian menurutnya untuk membalas dendam si old man dan dengan sebuah hembusan napas penuh kegembiraan ia menutup kedua iris merahnya untuk mendapatkan tidur siang seraya terus membayangkan rencananya dan berharap bermimpi indah siang ini. Kuroko hanya bisa berwajah datar—lebih datar dari biasanya—melihat tingkah Kagami dan berharap sahabatnya itu tidak melakukan hal yang berbahaya semisal merencakan pembunuhan berantai atau semacamnya, semoga saja.

"Apa yang kamu rencanakan Kagami-kun?" gumam Kuroko melihat Kagami yang telah menari-nari di alam mimpi indahnya.

_Skip Time_

 _Kriiinggg~~~! Kriiingg~~! Kriiinggg~~!_

"Ha'i~Ha'i~ selamat siang. Dengan Kepala Polisi Aomine Daiki, Siapa ini?" ucap Aomine dengan nada malas dan sesekali menguap. Dia yang tidak biasa bangun pagi tiba-tiba merasa telepon rumahnya berbunyi di pagi-pagi buta begini tangannya secara otomatis meraih telepon yang berada di dekat tempat tidurnya itu dan segera mengangkatnya dengan posisi tengkurap dan bersembunyi di balik selimut biru tebalnya, karena kebiasaan ia malah menerima telepon dengan nada resmi sebagaimana ia di kantor.

" _Halo? Dengan saudara Aomine Daiki_?" sahut sang penelpon dari seberang.

"Ya. Siapa ini?" sekali lagi Aomine bertanya.

" _Kami dari redaksi majalah mingguan E-Magazines, kami telah mengkonfirmasi bahwa anda telah menjadi pelanggan setia kami yang ke-2 yang berhasil memenangkan sebuah majalah kami_ _edisi special Hirokita Mai dan hadiah ini bisa anda ambil segera_ " Aomine yang masih berusaha mengumpulkan nyawanya yang berkeliaran semalaman kini berusaha mencerna kembali ucapan dari seorang pria di seberang sana. Perlahan matanya yang mengerjap makin menyipit dan di detik selanjutnya nama Hirokita Mai akhirnya mampu membuat matanya terbelalak lebar dan bangun dari posisi nyamannya secara tiba-tiba hingga menampakkan surai biru navy miliknya yang nampak berantakan.

"WHAAAT! ARE YOU FUCKIN' SERIOUS?! HEI! KAU TIDAK BERCANDA KAN?! AKU MENDAPATKAN MAJALAH EDISI SPECIAL HIROKITA MAI?! BENAR KAN? RIGHT?!"

" _Ya, dan ada bisa segera mengambilnya_ "

"Yes! Pasti! Saya akan segera mengambilnya! Dimana? Dimana saya bisa mengambilnya?" tanya Aomine dengan nada yang kelewat semangat.

" _Alamat? Eh? Hmm…tunggu..hmm.. dimana ya? Tunggu biarkan aku memikirkannya dulu_ "

"Eh? Memikirkannya?" ucapan sang penelpon sungguh membingungkan Aomine, bagaimana mungkin mereka lupa alamat redaksi mereka sendiri?

" _EH?! Bu—bukan! Maksud saya di-di—di alamat..ehmm.. di Jalan XX! Ya! Disana! Bye! Selamat siang!"_

"O—ok ? kalau begitu selamat siang juga…, maksudku selamat pagi"

 _Tuut..tuut..tuut.._

Sambungan diputuskan oleh sang penelpon, Aomine yang pada dasarnya memang Aho, tanpa berpikir panjang lebar segera bersorak riang mengingat hadiah yang dijanjikan padanya.

"What a great day! Aku harus segera bersiap-siap!" Aomine segera bangkit dari kasurnya dan menuju kamar mandi untuk membersihkan diri. Sepertinya hari ini adalah hari keberuntungannya, meski dia malah melupakan bahwa hari ini dia harus berangkat ke kantor polisi untuk bekerja dan malah menikmati dinginnya air di pagi itu dengan senyum yang tiada pudar dari wajahnya. Yah.. sekali aho tetap aho..

Di Kantor Polisi_

"Selamat Pagi, Bu!" ucap serentak para polisi pada seorang wanita yang baru saja memasuki kantor. Momoi Satsuki, seorang polisi muda yang dikenal sebagai sahabat Aomine—bahkan ada rumor ia adalah kekasihnya—melangkahkan kakinya memasuki tiap sisi kantor, menyisir tiap meja yang diisi oleh para polisi yang mulai melaksanakan tugas-tugas mereka. Hingga langkahnya tiba di depan ruangan Aomine.

"Hei! Dimana Dai-chan?" tanyanya pada seorang polisi yang lewat di depannya dengan membawa banyak dokumen yang entah apa isinya.

"Dai-chan?" tanya polisi itu dengan kepala agak miring ke sisi kanan, bingung. Setahunya tidak ada Polisi yang bernama nama Dai-chan disini.

"Oh, maaf! Maksudku kepala polisi Aomine Daiki-san. Dimana dia? Seharusnya dia sudah ada di tempat saat ini" jelas Momoi saat ia tanpa sengaja menyebutkan nama panggilannya Aomine.

" _Gomen nasai_ , Momoi-san! Tapi sejak tadi saya tidak melihat Aomine-san memasuki kantor"

"Hmmm… kemana dia?" tanya Momoi lagi namun hanya dijawab dengan kata ' _sumimasen! Gomen nasai_! Saya tidak tahu Momoi-san!' oleh sang polisi yang ia tanyai.

"Kemana pria bodoh itu pergi ?" gumam Momoi dengan wajah kesal. Pasalnya bukan kali ini saja Aomine minggat dari tugasnya sebagai Kepala Polisi di kantor ini. Setiap kali Momoi ingin menemuinya untuk memberikan laporan seringkali Aomine tidak ada di tempat dan dengan analisis Momoi yang luar biasa dia menemukan Aomine di sebuah toko buku sedang mengantri untuk mendapatkan tanda tangan dari seseorang bernama Hirokita Mai. Aomine memang bodoh, pikirnya.

"Jangan bilang kali ini ia melakukan hal yang sama. Dasar Dai-chan bodoh!"

"Eh? Siapa yang bodoh Momoi-san?"

"Siapa lagi kalau bukan atasanmu itu! Ayo! Bantu aku mencarinya, sepertinya alat pelacak yang kuletakkan di handphone-nya akan berguna kali ini" Momoi segera menarik sang polisi yang hanya bisa terperangah dengan apa yang baru saja ia dengar, alat pelacak? Sebegitu susahkah menemukan Aomine hingga perlu menempelkan alat pelacak di handphone miliknya?. Dengan menyeret lawan bicaranya dan seruntut makian yang terdengar oleh seisi kantor Momoi pun segera melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari kantor polisi menuju tempat-tempat yang mungkin akan menjadi tempat dimana Aomine dengan wajah bodohnya berdiri memegang sebuah majalah sambil senyam-senyum mesum tanpa mengingat statusnya sebagai seorang polisi dan pangkat tingginya itu.

Sitahchan

"Dimana tempatnya? Padahal aku sudah berada di jalan yang tepat. Tapi dimana tempat bernama E-Magazines Redaksi itu?" Aomine, yang sejak pagi telah berjalan lebih dari tiga kilometer lengkap dengan seragam polisi yang ia kenakan—karena kebiasaan— masih berusaha mencari lokasi pengambilan hadiah yang dijanjikan orang yang baru saja menelponnya tadi pagi. Ia telah mengelilingi semua tempat di jalan itu namun tidak ada seorang pun yang menemuinya untuk menyerahkan hadiahnya seperti yang disebutkan oleh si penelpon tadi pagi, apa mungkin dia salah tempat? Karena sejauh ia memandang ini hanyalah jalan satu arah yang cukup panjang dengan banyak rumah di sisi kanan kiri jalan. Jalanan itu tampak sepi dan jarang ada orang yang lewat disana. Mungkin karena semua orang telah berangkat ke tempat kerja masing-masing? Atau mungkin rumah-rumah ini adalah rumah kosong? Aomine mulai berpikir bahwa ia telah ditipu mentah-mentah oleh si penelepon. Pasalnya, bagaimana mungkin seseorang akan menyerahkan hadiah di tempat ini? Dia tidak melihat satu rumah atau bangunan pun yang nampak seperti tempat redaksi majalah. Sepertinya Aomine cukup pintar untuk tidak mempercayai perihal hadiah ini, atau mungkin tidak?

"Demi Mai-chan! Aku akan melakukan apapun demi mendapatkan majalah edisi special itu!" yup!, Aomine memang benar-benar seorang aho sekarang.

Di tempat yang cukup jauh dari Aomine yang berdiri dengan wajah linglung penuh harap nampak seorang pemuda bersurai merah yang dikenal bernama Kagami baru saja keluar dari sebuah tempat makanan cepat saji yang disebut Maji Burger dengan sebuah burger di tangan kanannya dan segelas kopi hangat di tangan lainnya. Segera setelah ia mulai berjalan menuju tempat Aomine berdiri saat ini ia segera memakan burger yang nampak lezat itu tanpa tahu bahwa di depannya ada seorang polisi bertubuh kekar sedang celingak-celinguk mencari sesuatu yang sungguhnya tidak ada.

"Sarapan dengan burger dan kopi hangat memanglah yang terba—Ouchh!" ucapannya terputus saat ia tanpa sengaja menabrak Aomine yang ada di depannya yang juga tengah menatap ke sisi lain dan membuat keduanya tidak melihat satu sama lain sebelum tubuh mereka bertubrukan dan sukses menjatuhkan kopi hangat milik Kagami.

"WHAT THE—OH! Old man!" ucap Kagami spontan saat tahu siapa yang baru saja menjatuhkan kopi miliknya. Aomine yang juga baru _ngeh_ dengan hal ini lantas membalas sapaan akrab Kagami.

"Hei, brat!" oke, bukan panggilan yang baik menurut Kagami.

"Old man? Apa yang kamu lakukan disini?" tanya Kagami kemudian. Sedikit penasaran tidak masalah bukan?

"Bukan urusanmu! pergi sana! Tch! Melihat brat sepertimu di pagi hari yang cerah ceria ini sangat mengganggu pemandangan!" Ok, Aomine sukses menciptakan urat-urat kekesalan yang menegang di jidat Kagami sekarang. Kagami yang mulai menyumpahi nasib sialnya bertemu dengan polisi sialan ini tiba-tiba ingat dengan ucapannya di telepon tadi pagi, dia yang memang ceoboh dengan spontan menyebutkan jalan yang biasa dia lalui untuk pergi ke kampus sebagai jalan yang harus Aomine tuju. Ya! Kagami memang orang yang menelepon Aomine tadi pagi, maunya ingin menyesatkan Aomine ke tempat semacam antah berantah dengan tampang bodoh penuh harap akan majalah edisi special yang benar-benar tidak ada itu dan membuat si polisi sialan ini mencari hingga lelah dan mati kelelahan kalau perlu tapi malah berakhir dengan pertemuan sialan ini lagi.

 _Kagami! Kamu sungguh ceroboh!_ Teriak hati Kagami.

"Aku juga tidak ingin melihat old man sepertimu pagi-pagi begini! Niat ingin kuliahku jadi musnah semuanya" ucap Kagami selanjutnya.

"Sejak kapan brat sepertimu punya keinginan untuk kuliah? Paling-paling cuma masuk dan mengisi daftar hadir lalu pergi begitu saja. Benarkan?" tuding Aomine semena-mena pada seorang Kagami. Kagami Taiga! Seorang mahasiswa bahasa inggris yang dikenal cerdas di bidangnya. Ok! Kagami akui dia memang ceroboh dan bodoh di beberapa bidang pelajaran, tapi dia tidak perlu kritikan dari old man seperti Aomine.

"Aku tidak sepertimu, old man! Lupakan! Sekarang ganti rugi!" Kagami menadahkan tangannya pada Aomine.

"Ganti rugi? Untuk apa?"

"Untuk segelas kopi hangat milikku yang baru saja kamu tumpahkan"

"Kapan aku menumpahkannya? Bukankah kau yang berjalan tanpa mata hingga menabrakku? Seharusnya aku yang minta ganti rugi karena kopi milikmu itu muncrat ke pakaianku. Ayo ganti rugi!"

" _Nande?!_ Kamu yang harusnya ganti rugi, bukan aku! old man mesum sialan?!"

"Apa?! Mesum?! Dari mana kamu tahu aku— Eh?! Maksudku aku bukan old man dan aku bukan orang mesum!"

"Tch! Sudah old man, mesum lagi!"

"Apa katamu?!" dengan geram Aomine menarik lengan Kagami dan memutarnya hingga terkunci dari belakang oleh Aomine, sepertinya Aomine mulai serius sekarang.

" _Ittei, ittei, ittei!_ Aho! Sakit bodoh!" rintih Kagami kesakitan, mungkin dia tidak seharusnya menghina seorang polisi setingkat Aomine.

"Mau menghinaku lagi, hah?!" Aomine makin keras mengunci lengan Kagami hingga Kagami makin berteriak kesakitan.

"Ouch! SAKIT! Iya! Iya! Aku menyerah! Aku menyerah! Lepaskan aku!"

"Bagus kalau begitu" Aomine segera melepas cengkeramannya pada lengan Kagami, dikiranya dengan begitu Kagami akan jera tapi nyatanya Kagami malah menarik lengan kiri Aomine dan menggigitnya dengan kuat hingga Aomine berteriak kesakitan.

"Ouch! Hei! Hei! Lepas brat! Cepat lepas kalau tid—eh? OWH!"

 _BRUKKKK!_

Aomine yang kehilangan keseimbangan saat diserang secara tiba-tiba begitu terjatuh dengan menimpa Kagami hingga Kagami terjatuh dengan posisi yang cukup menganggu pemandangan orang-orang yang mulai berlalu-lalang disana.

"HEI! OLD MAN! CEPAT BANGUN! BADANMU INI LEBIH BERAT DARI SEEKOR KUDA NIL, KAU TAHU ITU, HAH!" teriak Kagami yang kini tengah berada di bawah Aomine. Entah benar atau salah kalau Aomine lebih berat dari seekor kuda nil—sepertinya Kagami pernah ketiban kuda nil—atau memang Kagami yang tidak bisa menahan berat tubuh Aomine. Yang jelas posisi mereka sangat mencurigakan bagi siapapun yang melihatnya. Dua orang laki-laki berada di tengah jalan tepatnya terjatuh di atas jalanan dengan wajah keduanya yang hanya berjarak beberapa centimeter saja. Ok, mungkin akan ada beberapa gadis yang lewat dan berteriak histeris sekarang.

"Aku tidak sengaja, bodoh! Kamu pikir aku sengaja ingin terjatuh dan menimpa anak sialan sepertimu ini?!" balas Aomine tepat ke telinga Kagami.

"Da—Dai-chan?" ucap sang polisi wanita yakni Momoi terbata dengan telunjuk yang berjalan ke dua arah berulang-ulang yakni pada Aomine dan Kagami dengan wajahnya yang memerah seperti melihat sesuatu fantasi wanita yang tidak seharusnya ia lihat. Aomine yang menyadari pikiran aneh di kepala Momoi serta satu orang polisi lainnya yang hanya bisa berteriak _sumimasen!_ Berulang-ulang segera mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya dengan panik.

"Bu—bukan! Bukan ! ini bukan seperti apa yang kamu bayangkan Satsuki!" ucapnya panic seraya bangkit dan menghampiri kedua polisi itu.

"Tapi.. ta-tapi.." Momoi dengan fantasi liarnya masih belum bisa menerima penyanggahan dari Aomine sementara Kagami yang dengan bangkitnya Aomine mampu berdiri kembali melihat kesempatan emas ini untuk membalas kelakuan Aomine padanya tempo hari. Kagami dengan wajah yang telah berubah yakni dibuat agak merona dan senyum malaikat yang terpatri manis di wajahnya berjalan perlahan mendekati Aomine dan berdiri di sampingnya seraya berkata,

"A—Aomine-san… aku tahu kamu sudah tidak sabar, tapi… ini kan tempat umum.." ucapnya dengan nada yang dibuat-buat semanis mungkin.

"APA KATAMU?!" teriak Aomine tidak percaya.

"KYAAAAAA~~~~! Dai-chan! Aku baru tahu kalau seleramu itu yang lebih muda!" ucap Momoi dengan bunga-bunga mengelilinginya yang entah muncul dari mana.

"Hei, brat! Jangan bercanda! Jangan membuat Satsuki makin salah paham, bodoh!" Aomine makin panik, dia tahu bahwa Satsuki, teman baiknya sejak kecil ini sangat menyukai hal-hal yang terlarang dan gawatnya kadar sindrom aneh ini sudah lewat ambang batas normal.

"Hiks..hiks… Aomine-san.. _Hidoii_ … setelah kamu menciumku di hadapan teman-teman kampusku..kamu masih mengelak hubungan kita? hiks..hiks…" Kagami makin menjadi-jadi. Dia memang patut diacungi jempol untuk hal sandiwara dan menciptakan air mata buaya. Good job Kagami!

"Dai-chan! Apa benar yang dikatakan anak manis ini?! Kau menciumnya di depan umun dan sekarang kamu mau mengelak?!" Momoi sudah termakan tipuan Kagami, buktinya kini Momoi dengan penuh kasih sayang memeluk Kagami dan mengusap surai merah Kagami dengan lembut sambil berusaha menenangkan Kagami yang sesenggukan.

"Eh? Ya, aku memang menciumnya tapi—"

"Tidak ada tapi-tapian Dai-chan! Mulai sekarang aku mau kamu menjaganya dengan baik!" ancam Momoi pada Aomine. WTH?! Aomine sama sekali tidak bisa menentang ucapan Momoi karena gadis cantik ber-oppai jumbo ini punya satu senjata yang tidak akan mampu Aomine lawan.

"Kamu salah paham, Satsuki! Aku tidak—"

"Sekali lagi kamu membantah omonganku, maka semua koleksi majalah, kaos, bantal, guling, dan folder-folder tidak jelasmu di dalam komputer yang berhubungan dengan Mai-chan kesayanganmu itu akan kumusnahkan hari ini juga, SEMUANYA! dan kujamin ancamanku ini tidak pernah main-main, kamu tahu itu, Dai-chan!"

Glek.. Aomine hanya mampu mengangguk dalam dengan air mata bercucuran di pipinya. Dia sangat ingat ketika ia membantah ucapan Satsuki satu kali saat mereka remaja dulu dan berakhir dengan musnahnya semua koleksi Mai-chan milik Aomine dan ia hanya mampu menangis darah hingga satu minggu lamanya mengingat semua koleksi itu ia beli dengan uangnya sendiri dan tiak ada lagi toko yang menjual edisi yang sama saat itu.

"Paham?"

"Yes, Ma'am"

"Baiklah. Sekarang aku akan mengantarkan..hm? siapa namamu?"

"Kagami, Kagami Taiga dan aku akan terlambat kuliah beberapa menit lagi" ucap Kagami dengan senyum malaikatnya.

"Ya! Aku akan mengantarkan Kagami-kun ke kampusnya sekarang dan kamu! Kepala Polisi Aomine Daiki! Segera kembali ke kantor pusat dan laksanakan tugasmu atau aku akan membunuhmu sekarang juga!" perintah Momoi adalah mutlak bagi Aomine, dengan wajah pasrah Aomine berjalan bersama seorang polisi yang masih saja setia dengan 'sumimasen!' miliknya menuju kantor pusat sementara Kagami digiring Momoi untuk memasuki mobil pribadinya untuk kemudian menuju kampus Seirin University mengantarkan Kagami yang pasti akan terlambat jika ia memilih berjalan kaki sekarang. Sepanjang jalan menuju kampus Kagami terus saja meladeni omongan Momoi yang tiada habisnya hingga ia tiba di kampus dan berpamitan pada polisi cantik itu, Kagami masih saja mengukir senyum manisnya yang cukup untuk memikat hati para mahasiswi yang ia lewati. Mungkin efek perasaan puas yang ia rasakan saat ini tidak akan hilang sampai ia pulang nanti.

 _"_ _What A great day! Old man! Now I got your weakness point!_ HAHAHAHAHA!"

_To be Continued_


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer** : Kuroko no Basuke tetep bukan milik saya tapi milik Tadotoshi Fujimaki-Sensei but-but-but! This story is mine!

 **Title** : It can't be True, right ?!

 **Rated** : entahlah… mungkin T, mungkin juga M karena belum tahu gimana lanjutannya entar.

 **Casts** : AoKaga, Midorima, Takao, Kuroko, Momoi.. for Now…

 **A/N** : Typos, ceritanya absurd dan nggak jelas, dan maaf jika tidak memuaskan..

 **Summary** : Aomine bukanlah orang yang percaya Oha-asa seperti si Midorima tsun-tsun-nanodayo. Tapi bagaimana jika ini berhubungan dengan jodoh? Apa? Merah? Liar? ; Hei! Mau malak aku yah?! Tch! Old man!

.

.

.

CHAPTER 4

.

.

.

Sudah seminggu lebih berlalu sejak insiden Mai-chan terjadi dan sejak saat itu bagai kasus yang ditutup rapat, tak ada satu hal pun yang terjadi setelahnya. Kantor Polisi dimana Aomine bekerja terasa sama seperti hari-hari sebelumnya. Kacau, teriakan disana-sini, bentakan dan cacian kian kemari, tangisan korban ini-itu dimana-mana, suara dering telepon yang tiada habisnya dan irama jari-jemari yang menari di atas keyboard mengetik segala hal yang perlu untuk di arsipkan tak kalah hebohnya menambah riuh suasana kantor saat ini.

Aomine yang masih saja aho selalu saja mencari kesempatan untuk meninggalkan meja kerjanya untuk membeli majalah mingguan langganannya yang tentunya memuat seorang model wanita ber-oppai overload bernama Mai-chan dan Momoi selalu saja berhasil menghilangkan kesempatan yang dimiliki Aomine itu dengan terus membuntuti kemana pun si aho itu pergi. Bukan apa-apa, hanya saja Momoi lah satu-satunya orang yang bisa menghentikan kelakuan bodoh Aomine. Misalnya saja saat mereka satu SMA dulu, saat Aomine dengan tampang bodohnya berdiri ditengah teriknya matahari hingga gelapnya malam di depan sebuah rumah yang ia yakini adalah milik wanita pujaannya—siapa lagi kalau bukan Mai-chan—yang telah ia idolakan sejak SMP itu. Dengan tampang sangarnya ia terus saja berdiri di depan rumah itu hingga membuat orang-orang yang tinggal di sekitar sana tidak berani keluar rumah dan malah menghambat kegiatan orang satu komplek selama satu hari satu malam. Andai Momoi tidak datang menejmputnya dengan 'manis' saat itu mungkin hingga kini Aomine masih berdiri dengan bodohnya di depan rumah yang kini baru ia sadari bahwa bukan rumah Mai-chan sang wanita impiannya. Jika diingatkan kembali, banyak sekali kebodohan-kebodohan Aomine yang hanya bisa diurus dengan baik oleh Momoi. Jadi, bagaimana mungkin Momoi bisa meninggalkan sahabat aho-nya ini?

"Ayolah, Satsuki… biarkan aku pergi sebentar saja. Kamu tahu kan majalah itu akan habis dalam satu jam ! satu jam! Dan dari kantor ke tempat majalah itu dijual aku perlu waktu lima belas menit dan mengantri selama setengah jam! Dan semua waktu yang aku butuhkan untuk mendapatkan izin darimu adalah seumur hidupku! Ayolah~! Satu kali ini saja…" ucap Aomine memelas pada Momoi yang masih setia berdiam diri dengan jari-jari lentiknya yang menari di atas keyboard untuk mengerjakan tugas yang seharusnya dikerjakan oleh Aomine.

"Pliiisss! Minggu lalu kamu juga melarangku membelinya. Tolonglah~~~! Kali iniiiiiii saja!" sungguh luar biasa bagi seorang kepala polisi memohon pada seorang wanita yang statusnya jauh dibawahnya yang kini dengan manis duduk di kursi yang seharusnya di tempati oleh Aomine. Aomine yang tadinya memohon di balik meja kini melangkah mendekat ke sisi kanan meja mendekati sang sahabat berharap Momoi mau menyerahkan kunci ruangannya yang ia selipkan diantara oppai jumbonya. Aomine tidak ingin terkunci berlama-lama di ruang kerjanya pada saat ini. Pilihlah waktu lain maka dia akan sangat rela terkunci di ruang kerjanya ini. Tapi jangan saat ini, tepat pukul dua belas siang dimana jam makan siang dimulai dan semua polisi beristirahat sejenak dari aktivitas melelahkan mereka untuk mengisi perut mereka, tapi bukan itu alasan Aomine ingin keluar dari ruang kerjanya. Bukan karena perutnya yang lapar namun karena pada jam satu siang tepat beberapa menit sebelum jam makan siang berakhir satu-satunya toko yang menjual majalah langganan Aomine yakni edisi Mai-chan akan menjual edisi mingguan terbaru dan Aomine demi apapun tidak akan rela jika ia sampai melewatkannya—lagi—.

"Tolonglah, Satsuki~~~~! Aku janji akan melakukan apapun yang kamu minta asal jangan halangi aku membeli majalah Mai-chan" pinta Aomine untuk kesekian kalinya pada Momoi yang masih setia dengan diamnya, atau mungkin tidak. Mendengar nama Mai-chan disebutkan, Momoi tiba-tiba saja berhenti dengan aktivitas mengetiknya. Ia kemudian mengangkat wajahnya menatap Aomine yang berdiri di sisi kanannya dengan wajah memelas meski Momoi sama sekali tidak peduli dengan ekspresi apapun yang Aomine tampakkan karena menurutnya hanya ada satu ekspresi yang bisa merepresentasikan Aomine , —aho. Momoi tidak habis pikir, kenapa sahabat satu-satunya ini menjadi seorang yang benar-benar bodoh hanya karena seorang wanita bernama Mai-chan yang hanya pernah ditemui Aomine satu kali itu pun hanya untuk bertatap muka dan sebuah tanda tangan penuh lope-lope.

"Kenapa harus Mai-chan , huh?! Dai-chan! Dengar aku! Kukira kamu sudah bisa melupakan si Mai-chan itu saat kamu bertemu dengan Kagami-kun!" ucap Momoi dengan suara yang naik satu oktaf. Aomine yang mendengar hal itu jelas tidak paham. Apa maksud Momoi menghubung-hubungkan si brat itu dengan malaikat impiannya ?

" _Wait, wait…!_ Kenapa nama si brat itu kamu bawa-bawa ? memangnya apa hubungannya dengan Mai-chan?"

"WHAT?! Kamu masih bertanya apa hubungan Kagami-kun dengan semua ini?! Dasar Dai-chan AHOOOOOOOOOO!" Momoi berteriak keras hingga mampu membuat Aomine menutup kupingnya meski tidak terlalu berpengaruh juga. Aomine mulai ikut-ikutan berteriak demi mempertahankan keinginannya untuk tetap bisa membeli majalah Mai-chan dan Momoi tak mau kalah, ia tetap dengan komitmennya menolak Aomine membeli majalah yang menurutnya tidak bermutu itu. Mereka saling adu mulut tanpa sadar sejak tadi ada seorang polisi di depan ruangan Aomine yang mengetuk pintu berkali-kali meminta untuk di bukakan dan setelah sama-sama lelah keduanya baru sadar dengan ketukan dari luar itu.

"Siapa?!" teriak keduanya bersamaan pada orang di balik pintu.

" _Summasen! Sumimasen!_ Ini saya, Pak!" ucap yang ditanya dengan perasaan gugup saat melihat kedua orang di dalam ruangan itu tengah beradu mulut sebelumnya.

"Saya? Saya siapa?" tanya Momoi kemudian seraya melangkah menuju pintu untuk membukakan pintu yang terkunci. Aomine mencoba untuk mengambil kesempatan itu namun dengan sigap tangan tan yang hendak menggapai gagang pintu itu segera di pukul dengan keras oleh Momoi hingga Aomine hanya mampu menjerit kesakitan, Ok, dia lupa kalau Momoi jago dalam hal bela diri.

"Kamu diam di sini!" perintah Momoi dengan deathglare yang sungguh mematikan dan segera mengunci Aomine dari luar. Aomine hanya mampu berteriak minta dibukakan sambil terus menahan sakit di tangan kanannya yang sepertinya sedikit retak.

"HEEEIIII! Buka Woy! Aku kepala polisi disini! Kenapa aku harus terkunci di ruanganku sendiri?!"

"Sumimasen, Momoi-san! Itu, kenapa Aomine-san dikunci di dalam?" tanya polisi yang memanggil Momoi barusan seraya menunjuk pada sosok Aomine di balik pintu.

"Oh? Itu? Tidak usah kamu pikirkan, kamu pasti anak baru disini jadi mungkin kamu merasa aneh dengan hal ini. Tapi tenang saja, nanti kamu juga akan terbiasa" jelas Momoi santai dengan background pintu kaca transparan yang menampilkan Aomine yang sekali-kali berteriak namun lebih banyak menjerit kesakitan. Si polisi yang berpostur cukup imut itu hanya menatap tak percaya dengan jawaban Momoi.

"Yang lebih penting, kenapa kamu memanggilku?" tanya Momoi kemudian. Sang polisi yang tadinya masih tidak percaya dengan apa yang terjadi dengan pimpinannya baru saja hendak mengatakan sesuatu sambil menunjuk kea rah belakangnya namun terpotong oleh suara dari jauh yang berteriak riang memanggil-manggil nama Momoi.

"MO-MO-I-SAAAAAN~~~~~~!" teriak sebuah suara seorang remaja berumur sembilan belas tahun bersurai merah dengan membawa semacam bekal makanan di tangan kanannya dan tangan kirinya yang melambai-lambai manja dengan senyum bak malaikat yang menghiasi wajah tampannya. Positif, itu pasti Kagami Taiga.

"Momoi-san~~~~~!" teriak Kagami lagi dari depan pintu kantor polisi dan kini mulai melangkah menuju Momoi berada yakni di depan ruangan Aomine. Momoi yang melihat malaikat-nya muncul dengan wajah berseri-seri melambaikan kedua tangannya sambil berteriak menyuruh Kagami untuk menghampirinya.

" _Kochi-Kochi,_ —(gomen kalo salah)— Kagami-Kun~~~!" Kagami dengan langkah cepat menghampiri Momoi dan saat ia telah berada di depan Momoi, dengan senyum yang masih setia terpatri di wajahnya ia menyerahkan bekal yang ia bawa.

"Eh? Apa ini?" tanya Momoi melihat bungkusan kain di tangannya.

"Ini bekal makan siang untuk Aomine-san" ucap Kagami riang layaknya seorang istri yang baru saja mengantarkan bekal untuk suami tercintanya. Kagami melihat sekeliling ruangan yang ada di kantor polisi namun ia tidak menemukan keberadaan Aomine.

"Dimana Aomine-san. Momoi-san?" tanya Kagami pada Momoi.

"Dai-chan? Dia ada di dalam ruangannya sekarang" jawab Momoi enteng sambil berbalik menatap ke dalam ruangan di belakangnya dan anehnya dia tidak melihat keberadaan Aomine di dalam.

"Eh?! Tadi dia ada di dalam! Sumpah! Ini kunci ruangannya ada padaku, aku menguncinya dari luar" ucap Momoi pada Kagami sambil menyerahkan kunci ruangan Aomine pada Kagami.

"Eh?! Momoi-san menguncinya di dalam? Kenapa ?" tanya Kagami dengan ekspresi kaget yang dibuat-buat.

"Eh?! Oh! Uhmmm… tidak kenapa-kenapa, hanya ingin bermain saja, ya! Kami sering bermain seperti ini….hmmm…mungkin.." jawab Momoi dengan sedikit nada keraguan, pikirnya mana ada yang percaya dengan hal semacam itu.

"Oooh… begitu" ucap Kagami yang sukses membuat ia nampak semakin polos dimata Momoi. Bahkan kebohongan yang sangat jelas sekalipun Kagami dengan mudah mempercyainya, pikir Momoi. Dia tidak tahu saja kalau sebenarnya Kagami sudah tahu kenapa dan dimana Aomine bersembunyi. Mudah saja, siapa yang tidak akan kaget dan ingin segera menghilang saat melihat seseorang yang baru saja menghancurkan image-nya sebagai seorang pria tulen di depan bawahannya dan dimana Aomine bersembunyi? Mudah saja, Aomine itu besar dan tinggi tentu saja meja kerja kecil itu tidak akan mampu mengkamuflase-kan tubuhnya dengan sempurna, meski cukup susah untuk mengetahui perbedaan antara kulit tan Aomine dengan warna meja yang hitam.

"Boleh aku masuk, Momoi-san?" pinta Kagami. Momoi dengan cepat menganggukkan kepalanya berkali-kali dan segera mendorong Kagami ke depan pintu dengan menyerahkan kembali bekal yang dibawa Kagami yang kemudian dengan pelan pintu dibuka oleh Kagami dan saat Kagami telah di dalam Momoi dengan perlahan pula menutup kembali pintu tanpa menguncinya. Ia tidak ingin Kagami yang menurutnya masih polos berada di kandang serigala tanpa pengawasannya. Momoi mempersilakan polisi yang sedari tadi berada di sampingnya untuk pergi kembali bekerja dan berpesan pada seluruh anggota polisi yang ada disana untuk tidak mengganggu pimpinan mereka saat ini.

"Awas kalau kamu menerkam macan manisku Dai-chan!"

Sementara di dalam ruangan, Kagami melangkah dengan perlahan sambil menyiulkan irama kegembiraan. Ia mendekati meja kerja Aomine dan mengetuk meja itu beberapa kali saat ia telah berada di depannya. Aomine yang sedari Kagami datang bersembunyi di balik meja kerjanya sama sekali tidak mengubris ketukan di mejanya, ia tetap bersikukuh untuk mengacuhkan kode panggilan dari Kagami.

"Hei, Old man! Keluarlah dari balik meja. Apa yang kamu takutkan? Aku bukan macan yang akan menggigit serigala sepertimu" ucap Kagami di depan Aomine yang masih bersikeras untuk mengacuhkannya. Kagami mulai mendekat pada sisi meja yang kemudian berjongkok di dekat Aomine yang mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah yang berlawanan.

"Hey, aku bawakan bento untuk makan siangmu. Ini" Kagami mengulurkan bekal yang ia bawa namun masih tidak mendapatkan respon. Kagami lalu kembali berdiri dan meletakkan bekal yang ia bawa di atas meja kerja Aomine. Satu per satu Kagami menata kotak bekal yang ia bawa untuk Aomine tak lupa menyediakan segelas teh hijau di sisi meja.

"Hey, brat! Berhentilah mengganggu hidupku. Aku tidak ingin berdebat dengan brat sepertimu lagi" ucap Aomine dari balik meja.

"Oh ya? Tapi aku bukan brat. Aku ini pa-car-mu~!" ucap Kagami enteng. Urat kekesalan Aomine muncul, sudah lelah dia berdebat dengan Momoi barusan, masa dia harus mengeluarkan energi lagi untuk brat satu ini? Dia terlalu malas untuk beradu mulut dengan Kagami saat ini, yang dia butuhkan hanyalah setumpuk majalah Mai-chan dalam dekapannya agar malam ini dia bisa bermimpi indah—kalian tahu maksudku—bukannya bermimpi buruk tentang seorang brat yang terus menganggunya.

"Sudahlah, brat.. pulanglah, aku tidak mau berdebat denganmu hari ini" ucap Aomine yang kini telah menampakkan wajahnya dan duduk di depan meja kerjanya. Ia benar-benar tidak ingin menanggapi Kagami kali ini. Tapi tidak bagi Kagami. Dia masih belum puas saat ia dipermalukan di kampusnya dulu, akibat ciuman percobaan Aomine saat itu, seisi kampus mulai menatapnya aneh, banyak anggota klub renang yang menebar senyum padanya dan setiap harinya dia selalu mendapat sedikitnya sepuluh surat cinta di dalam lokernya dan sialnya semua itu dari laki-laki, WTF! Dia bukan huvmuv atau sejenisnya! Dia telah bertekat untuk membuat Aomine merasakan apa yang dia rasakan hingga hari ini! Dia akan membuat Aomine dipandang buruk oleh bawahannya dan dianggap sebagai kepala polisi gay sekaligus pedo!

"Tapi aku belum mendapatkan apa yang aku inginkan" ucap Kagami. Aomine menatap Kagami yang berdiri di sisi kanannya dengan bingung, sebenarnya apa yang dikatakan brat satu ini?

"Memangnya apa yang kamu inginkan dariku?" tanya Aomine sedikit penasaran.

"Yang aku inginkan? Sudah jelas, membuatmu dianggap sebagai gay sekaligus seorang pedo di depan semua polisi disini!" jawab Kagami tegas meski sebenarnya dia tidak harus mengatakan hal itu karena akan berefek buruk pada Aomine. Iihat saja Aomine sekarang, kerutan di dahinya semakin bertambah dan rasa kekesalannya sudah di ambang batas. Sejak tadi dia terus berusaha untuk tidak berteriak di depan Kagami tapi ucapan Kagami benar-benar telah memutus urat kesabarannya.

" _What the hell_ ?! Hei, Brat! Apa salahku sampai-sampai kamu ingin mempermalukanku di hadapan semua bawahanku hah?!" teriak Aomine.

"APA SALAHMU, KATAMU?! SALAHMU ADALAH TELAH MENCIUMKU DI DEPAN TEMAN-TEMAN KAMPUSKU DAN MEMBUAT HIDUPKU MENDERITA ! KAU TAHU BAGAIMANA SUSAHNYA MENGHADAPI PARA ANGGOTA KLUB RENANG YANG KELEWAT AGRESIF ITU, HAH?!" balas Kagami tak kalah nyaring.

"WHAT?! AKU HANYA MENCIUMMU SATU KALI DAN KAMU MEMPERMASALAHKAN HAL SEPELE SEMACAM ITU?! _WHAT A BRAT YOU ARE!_ BERHENTILAH MENYALAHKAN SEMUA HAL PADAKU, BRAT!"

"HAL SEPELE KATAMU?! HEI, OLD MAN! JIKA HAL INI BEGITU SEPELE AKU TIDAK AKAN BERSUSAH PAYAH DATANG KE KANTORMU DENGAN MENYIAPKAN BENTO INI PUKUL DUA PAGI, BODOH! AHOOOO!"

"WHAT?! KAPAN AKU MEMINTAMU UNTUK MEMBUATKANKU BENTO?!" DASAR, BRAT! BAKAGAMI!"

"AHOMINE!"

"BAKA-BAKA-BA-BA-BA-KA-KA-BAKA-BAKAGAMI!"

"AHOOOO/BAKAAAAA!" Teriak keduanya dengan suara maksimal yang mereka bisa dan akhirnya mereka hanya bisa terdiam sambil menghela napas dalam masing-masing. Mereka memang sama-masa tidak bisa menahan amarah dan sama-sama tidak tahan untuk berteriak dalam jangka waktu yang lama. Dasar BakAho.

"Haah…hahhh.. hei, brat… kita sudahi saja teriak-teriaknya..hahhhh..haaahhh.." ucap Aomine dengan napas yang masih terputus-putus. Kagami mengangkat kedua tangannya tanda menyerah, dia juga bukan orang yang suka berteriak lama-lama, bisa putus pita suaranya.

"ok…hahhh…tapi…kau ..haaahhhh…harus membuat kesepakatan..haaahhh…denganku.."ucap Kagami kemudian. Aomine hanya manggut-manggut mengiyakan. Ia ingin segera mengakhiri perselisihan tidak penting ini segera dan cara tercepat adalah dengan membuat kesepakatan. Setelah beberapa menit mereka saling berdiam diri akhirnya mereka mengambil posisi duduk berhadap-hadapan terpisahkan oleh meja kerja Aomine. Keduanya saling menatap lawan bicara dengan tatapan curiga kalau-kalau kesepakatan yang akan mereka buat ini ada indikasi kecurangan. Aomine mengambil handphone di saku celananya dan mulai merekam percakapan mereka kali ini lewat sebuah video dan ia memulai pembicaraan.

"Baiklah, saudara Kagami Taiga. Apa kesepakatan yang kamu tawarkan?" tanyanya pada Kagami. Kagami mulai memikirkan kesepakatan dengan matang yang benar-benar-benar akan menguntungkannya dan akan mampu menghapuskan semua masalah yang ia hadapi di kampus saat ini.

"Baiklah, saudara Aomine Daiki. Setelah saya pikirkan matang-matang, kesepakatan yang saya tawarkan adalah anda harus memberi pengakuan pada teman-teman saya di Seirin University bahwa anda adalah teman saya yang berasal dari Amerika sehingga apa yang telah anda lakukan pada saat dulu itu, yakni..ehm.. mencium saya adalah sebagai sebuah sapaan saja dan anda harus membantu saya untuk menyingkirkan semua gangguan yang saya terima di kampus saat ini sampai semua gangguan itu berhenti" Kagami mengakhiri ucapannya dengan senyum manis yang terkembang. Aomine menimang-nimang apa ia harus menyetujui tawaran dari Kagami, karena jika ia maka dia harus rela untuk sering-sering ke kampus Kagami hanya untuk menjauhkan si brat ini dari gangguan.

"Oh, dan satu lagi! Jangan pernah ke kampusku menggunakan seragam polisi itu! Itu menakutkan! Gunakan saja pakaian casual dan bukan kaos jersey aneh! Ingat itu!" tambah Kagami dengan penekanan pada tiap katanya. Aomine hanya menanggapinya dengan berhehem pendek, kemudian ia mulai menawarkan kesepakatannya.

"Baiklah. Anggap saja saya menyetujui tawaran anda. Apa keuntungannya bagi saya?" Kagami kembali memutar otaknya. Ia harus menawarkan keuntungan yang menggiurkan bagi old man ini.

"Hmmm….keuntungan ya…hmmm…tunggu..hmmmm… Aha! Saya tahu!" Aomine cukup antusias untuk mendengar keuntungan yang akan ia dapatkan.

"Bagaimana jika saya akan membelikan anda satu buah majalah Mai-chan edisi minggu ini? Bagaimana?"

"Benarkah?! Oh! Maksud saya, jika hanya itu saya bisa mendapatkannya dengan mudah tanpa perlu bantuan anda. Begini saja, anda harus berhenti datang ke kantor polisi dan berhenti bersandiwara di depan semua polisi disini. Bagaimana?"

"APA?! Tapi itu belum adil! Kalau seperti itu berarti aku tidak akan merasakan indahnya membalas dendam!" Kagami membantah kesepakatan yang ditawarkan Aomine, enak saja! Dia tidak akan berhenti sampai Aomine merasakan malu yang ia terima selama ini!"

"APA?! Tapi aku harus ke kampusmu untuk menjagamu dari para pengganggu yang kamu maksudkan tadi! Bukankah itu sudah cukup?!"

"Mana bisa begitu! Pokoknya aku akan tetap membalaskan dendamku! Titik! Bye!" dengan satu kalimat itu Kagami segera bangkit dari posisi duduknya dan melangkah menuju pintu keluar. Aomine tak habis pikir dengan brat satu ini, mana bisa dia membuat kesepakatan dengan seenaknya! Anak ini harus diberi pelajaran!

"Hei, brat! Tunggu!" Aomine dengan sigap segera meraih lengan Kagami dan membalikkan tubuh Kagami dengan cepat hingga menghadapnya dan membelakangi pintu. Tubuh Kagami merapat pada kaca pemisah antara ruangan Aomine dengan ruangan di luarnya dimana Momoi sedari tadi selalu mencuri-curi pandang pada mereka dari meja kerjanya yang cukup jauh daru ruangan Aomine, saat Aomine menabrakkan tubuh Kagami pada pintu kaca transparan itu Momoi sedikit menjerit membayangkan kalau mereka akan nganu-nganu di dalam ruangan Aomine yang benar-benar transparan itu.

"Lepas, old man!"

"Kamu ingin para polisi itu mempercayaimu, bukan? Kamu ingin mereka berpikir bahwa kita adalah pasangan, bukan? Dan aku adalah pedo disini, bukan begitu?" tanya Aomine beruntut dan hanya diangguki oleh Kagami.

"Kalau begitu, ini akan membuat rencanamu berhasil. HEI KALIAN! " teriak Aomine memanggil semua polisi yang telah kembali dari acara makan siang mereka. Para polisi itu menatap pada sang pimpinan sambil menghormat namun apa yang mereka lihat selanjutnya hanya bisa membuat mata mereka melotot dengan mulut yang menganga lebar.

"Lihat ini!" dengan kekuatan penuh Aomine menangkup kepala Kagami dan memiringkan kepalanya serta sedikit menurunkannya hingga ia bisa menyamai tinggi Kagami dan dengan mata yang terbuka di ciumnya bibir merah Kagami dihadapan para bawahannya yang masih dalam posisi hormat padanya.

"Hnmmpphh!" Kagami menjerit dalam diam untuk kedua kalinya. Seperti de javu Kagami hanya bisa menjerit tanpa suara saat bibirnya dilumat habis oleh bibir Aomine.

"Hnmmpphh~! Hei, old man! Ah! Hnnnmmmmppphh~~~~~!" sumpah serapahnya hilang begitu saja saat lidah Aomine berhasil memasuki rongga mulutnya dan mulai mengajak lidahnya menari namun perlawanan lidah Kagami malah menjadi ajang lumat melumat bagi Aomine.

"Hnnmmph~~ diamlah, brat" ucap Aomine di sela ciumannya. Bak merasakan permen termanis di dunia, Aomine tak henti-hentinya menjilati bibir Kagami setelah puas melumatnya dan menghasilkan benang saliva diantara keduanya.

"Hmmnnnn~~ Aho..Ahnnn~" Sekali Aomine meliuk lidahnya menuju leher Kagami dan menggigitnya pelan, menghasilkan sebuah kissmark merah muda disana

"Ouch! Sakit bodoh!" dan dengan satu kecupan terakhir Aomine mengakhiri pertunujukan live-nya.

" _That's_ _for today, guys! Thanks for watching! And this is my lovely one, Kagami Taiga, bye_!" dengan sebuah kalimat pendek itu Aomine meninggalkan Kagami dan semua orang yang ada disana menuju pintu keluar Kantor polisi dan menyisakan keheningan yang baru saja ia ciptakan. Semua termasuk Kagami dan Momoi masih saja berusaha mencerna apa yang baru saja terjadi lima menit yang lalu tepat di hadapan mereka. Kagami menyentuh bibirnya yang agak membengkak dan kissmark di lehernya yang masih terasa agak sakit dengan pandangan yang masih blank total.

" _What the –?!_ Apa aku hanya bermimpi buruk atau aku baru saja dicium untuk yang kedua kalinya oleh old man aho itu? _Please God! Tell me that this is not real….!"_

 **_To be Continued_**


	5. Gomen nasai Minna-san

.

.

Gomen nasai minna-san~~! .

.

.

karena bentar lagi lebaran dan abis lebaran juga sibuk ngospek para Maba jadinya **kemungkinan besar** saya baru bisa update "It Can't be True, Right?" chapter selanjutnya pada akhir Juli, yaah semoga gak sampai akhir-akhir banget.. so, I'm so sorry to all of you, readers and silent readers.. saya sangat berharap tetap bisa update minggu depan tapi akhir Ramadhan ini saya benar-benar sibuk. semoga bisa update lebih cepat! Do'ain yaah ~~~!.

.

.

sekali lagi, I'm really sorry, gomen nasai minna-san~~! Salam AoKagaLovers!


	6. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer** : Kuroko no Basuke tetep bukan milik saya tapi milik Tadotoshi Fujimaki-Sensei but-but-but! This story is mine!

 **Title** : It can't be True, right ?!

 **Rated** : entahlah… mungkin T, mungkin juga M karena belum tahu gimana lanjutannya entar.

 **Casts** : AoKaga, Midorima, Takao, Kuroko, Momoi, Akashi, Furihata, Riko.. for Now…

 **A/N** : Typos, ceritanya absurd dan nggak jelas, dan maaf jika tidak memuaskan..

 **Summary** : Aomine bukanlah orang yang percaya Oha-asa seperti si Midorima tsun-tsun-nanodayo. Tapi bagaimana jika ini berhubungan dengan jodoh? Apa? Merah? Liar? ; Hei! Mau malak aku yah?! Tch! Old man!

.

.

.

.

CHAPTER 5

Suara langkah kaki. Derap langkahnya terdengar cepat dan terkesan tergesa-gesa dengan suara sepatu yang terus bergesekan dengan lantai marmer putih. Langkah itu berada di sepanjang koridor yang terkesan sunyi atau memang sudah seharusnya tempat itu jauh dari keributan. Langkah cepat itu berbelok ke kiri dan sesekali ke kanan menuju sebuah ruangan yang dikhususkan untuk para dokter beristirahat setelah melakukan berbagai pekerjaan rumah sakit. Langkah itu dengan tegas dan cepat menyisir tiap ruangan yang ia lewati sambil melihat papan nama ruangan kalau-kalau ruangan yang ia cari terlewat.

"Tch! Dimana ruanganmu, dokter megane?!" gumam kesal sang pemilik langkah itu. Aomine Daiki, pemilik langkah itu terus saja melangkah sambil sesekali tersenyum pada pasien-pasien yang melihatnya dengan tatapan penasaran. Bagaimana tidak penasaran? Seorang laki-laki berumur 28 tahun dengan setelan casual yang menawan dilengkapi kacamata surya menutupi mata deep blue miliknya tengah berjalan mengelilingi rumah sakit yang sebenarnya telah ia kelilingi sebanyak dua kali dengan langkah tergesa-gesa untuk menemukan seorang dokter bernama Midorima Shintarou, sahabatnya, yang ia tidak pernah tahu dimana ruangan dokter muda itu berada. Ia sengaja tidak masuk kantor hari ini dengan alasan sakit demi untuk melakukan perjalanan berkilo-kilometer jauhnya demi menemui sahabatnya yang kini menjadi seorang dokter, Midorima Shintaro. Ia ingin mendapatkan penjelasan dari maniak oha-asa itu. Semenjak Midorima meramalkan mengenai jodohnya beberapa minggu lalu saat ia mengunjungi Aomine di kantor polisi tempat Aomine bekerja, Aomine tiba-tiba bertemu seorang brat bernama Kagami Taiga yang cirri-cirinya persis seperti yang disebutkan oleh Midorima(baca chap 1). Ia ingin meminta kejelasan lebih dari Midorima, apakah benar kalau brat menyebalkan macam Kagami adalah jodohnya dan Aomine sangat berharap jawaban yang diberikan Midorima adalah tidak benar, dengan begitu Aomine bisa dengan cepat menyingkirkan macan menyebalkan itu dari hidupnya. Dan masalahnya saat ini adalah, dimana seorang pria bersurai hijau, memakai kacamata dan mengenakan jas putih khas dokter berada?!.

"Sial! Kenapa dokter sialan itu tidak ketem-ketemu juga!" Aomine terus saja berjalan melewati satu koridor ke koridor lainnya hingga akhirnya matanya menangkap pemandangan seorang pria bersurai hijau berjas putih khas dokter yang nampaknya tengah beradu argument dengan seorang remaja bersurai hitam yang tidak ia ketahui siapa. Ia yakin kalau dokter itu adalah Midorima dan memutuskan untuk menghampirinya.

"Hei, Midorima!" panggil Aomine saat ia tengah berada di dekat Midorima tepatnya di belakangnya seraya menepuk bahu kiri sang sahabat. Merasa ada yang memanggilnya, Midorima menolehkan kepalanya ke arah pemilik suara dan saat tahu siapa yang memanggilnya dengan wajah kesal di singkirkannya tangan Aomine dari bahunya.

"Bukan saat yang tepat untuk berkunjung, Aomine" ucapnya kemudian.

"Benarkah? Tapi aku datang jauh-jauh ke sini bukan untuk berkunjung" jawab Aomine seraya berdiri di sisi kanan Midorima dan melepas kacamata surya miliknya dan menggantungkannya di kerah kemeja putih casual yang ia kenakan. Aomine melihat remaja yang berdiri di depan Midorima nampak tidak suka dengan kedatangan Aomine yang menganggu pembicaraannya dengan Midorima. Melihat hal itu Aomine malah memasang seringai manis dan melingkarkan lengannya di bahu Midorima.

"Eeehhh~~~ jadi sekarang kau suka berondong, hah? Midorima? Hahahaha!" goda Aomine.

"Diamlah bodoh! Dia ini hanya salah satu pasien menyebalkan yang kumiliki" ucap Midorima sambil membenarkan letak kacamatanya.

"Nandeee~~~?! Shin-chan! Aku bela-belain datang kesini dan kamu bilang aku menyebalkan?! Hnmph! Aku tidak akan mau menemuimu lagi!" pria muda itu memalingkan wajahnya dengan ekspresi imut dan terlihat sekali bahwa ia tengah kesal.

"Memang itu yang kuinginkan, bodoh. Pulanglah!"

"Heeeehhh~~~? Shin-chan, huh? Aku baru tahu kalau kau punya panggilan imut seperti itu, Midorima" goda Aomine lagi. Midorima hanya bisa menghela napas panjang dan kembali membenarkan letak kacamatanya. Ia sudah cukup lelah dengan mengurus semua pasien-pasiennya hari ini, dia perlu beristirahat dan makan siang! Sejak tadi pagi hanya segelas kopi yang masuk ke perutnya dan sekarang dia benar-benar lapar! Dan apa pula yang membawa Aomine menemuinya hari ini? Sungguh bukan waktu yang tepat untuk berbincang-bincang hari ini dimana hari ini ia harus lembur karena ada pasien yang perlu dia operasi.

"Takao, bisakah kamu pulang sekarang?" orang yang bernama Takao itu masih saja diam dan memasang wajah kesal meski ini kali pertama Midorima berbicara halus padanya.

"Terserah. Silahkan berdiri disini selama yang kau mau yang jelas aku sudah sangat lelah dengan semua pekerjaanku hari ini dan aku perlu istirahat sekarang juga, cepatlah pulang, Takao" pinta Midorima lagi.

"Tapi kamu harus mengunjungiku minggu depan. Janji?" pinta Takao dengan wajah penuh harap pada Midorima. Midorima sudah lelah untuk beradu argument, ia hanya bisa mengangguk pasrah.

"Iya, iya.. aku akan mengunjungimu minggu depan. Haaaah~ sampai kapan kau mau menyusahkanku ?"

"Sampai kamu mau menyetujui permintaanku minggu lalu. Ayo, Kuroko! Kita pulang!"

"Eh? Kuroko? Siapa? Dimana?" ucap Aomine saat Takao menyebutkan nama Kuroko. Sejak ia menghampiri Midorima dia tidak melihat ada orang lain di dekat mereka.

"Permisi, bisakah kau menjauh?" ucap sebuah suara dari belakang Aomine. Mendengar hal tersebut jelas Aomine terlonjak kaget dan spontan menjauh dari sisi Midorima. Ia sadar kalau sejak tadi ia tengah berada di dekat Midorima dan dibelakangnya adalah dinding koridor tapi dia sama sekali tidak tahu jika ada seorang remaja mungil bersurai biru tengah berdiri disana.

"WHAT THE—!" Aomine hanya bisa menarik napas panjang saking syok-nya sementara Midorima dan Takao yang sejak awal tahu bahwa ada Kuroko disana hanya menatap Aomine dalam diam dengan ekspresi sama yang menunjukkan 'kami-juga-begitu-saat-pertama-kali-melihat-kuroko' di wajah keduanya.

"Bagaimana bisa kau berada di belakangku?" tanya Aomine setelah keterkejutannya sirna.

"Sedari tadi aku sudah disini, kau yang tiba-tiba datang dan berdiri di depanku dan mengapitku diantara badan besarmu dan dinding ini" jawab Kuroko yang ekspresi datar.

"Sudahlah, Kuroko. Ayo kita pergi, kamu juga harus menyerahkan makalah itu pada Kagami kan?" sela Takao seraya menarik lengan Kuroko dan mulai melangkah menjauh. Aomine yang tak dihiraukan pertanyaannya hanya diam melihat kedua orang itu mulai berjalan menjauh namun saat ia sadar akan nama yang baru saja disebutkan Takao ia segera mencoba menghentikan kedua orang itu.

"Tunggu!" teriak Aomine menghentikan langkah kedua remaja itu. Takao berbalik dan menatap pada Aomine dengan wajah memasang ekspresi tanda tanya.

"Apa?" tanyanya kemudian.

"Kamu tadi bilang Kagami, benar?" tanya Aomine dan diangguki oleh Takao.

"Iya, Kagami. Kagami Taiga, teman sekamar kami. Kamu kenal dia, ….hmm siapa namamu?"

"Aomine, namaku Aomine Daiki"

"Ya. Aomine-san. Apa kamu kenal Kagami?" tanya Takao

"Hmm…y..ya.. bisa dibilang begitu.." jawab Aomine dengan nada yang terdengar ragu. Kuroko yang sedari tadi hanya diam tiba-tiba saja menepuk lengan Aomine dan menatap Aomine tajam membuat yang ditatap merasa sedikit canggung karena mendapat tatapan tajam dari wajah sedatar itu.

"Eh..ehmm..a—ada apa ya? Kenapa kau menatapku begitu..? apa ada yang salah dengan wajahku? bisakah kau menatap ke arah lain saja?"

"Maaf Aomine-san, tapi apa kau adalah seorang kepala polisi?" tanya Kuroko tiba-tiba masih dengan tatapan tajamnya. Aomine cepat mengangguk, masih takut dengan anak muda bertubuh mungil di depannya ini.

"I—iya.. kenapa ?"

"Berarti benar. Kaulah orangnya. Ini!—" Kuroko menyerahkan makalah yang ingin dia serahkan pada Kagami ke tangan Aomine yang diterima dengan wajah heran.

"—ini makalah milik Kagami-kun. Dia harus menyerahkannya pada dosen sehabis jam makan siang sekitar pukul dua siang nanti. Tolong antarkan ini padanya di Seirin University gedung dua lantai tiga ruang satu. Terima kasih dan selamat siang, Aomine-san" dengan kalimat panjang itu Kuroko segera menarik Takao pergi menjauh menyisakan Aomine dengan wajah heran dan sebuah makalah atas nama Kagami Taiga. Mungkin jika Midorima tidak menghampiri sahabatnya itu dan menepuk bahunya Aomine tidak akan sadar dari kejadian bak kilat menyambar barusan.

"Apa itu?" tanya Midorima.

"Hah? Ini?" Aomine balik nanya, mungkin dia perlu di tepuk lebih keras.

"Iya, itu"

"Ini makalah milik si brat" ucap Aomine kemudian.

"Hah? Brat? Siapa?"

"Brat! Ya dia itu si Brat! Mahasiswa tengik, menyebalkan dan merepotkan bernama Kagami Taiga. Seorang macan bersurai merah dan susah untuk dijinak— Tunggu!" tiba-tiba saja Aomine teringat akan tujuan utamanya ke rumah sakit berkilo-kilometer jauhnya dari tempatnya tinggal dan menemui sahabat hijaunya ini.

"Midorima!" Aomine secara tiba-tiba menghadap Midorima dan menatapnya dengan tajam, ya! Dia perlu penjelasan segera dari orang yang memulai semua kesialan yang menimpa padanya beberapa minggu ini. Sial! Kenapa dia sempat lupa soal tujuan utamanya?! Padahal ia harus segera menyelesaikan kekacauan ini sebelum Momoi si gadis ber-oppai jumbo itu menemukannya dan memaksanya pulang.

"A—ada apa?" tanya Midorima gagap, ia cukup kaget dengan Aomine yang tampak antusias di depannya ini. _Oh come on_! Aomine si raja pemalas yang terkenal tidak berminat dengan apapun kecuali Mai-chan, penjahat dan basket yang ia kenal tiba-tiba antusias akan sesuatu selain ketiga hal itu? Mungkin yang di depannya ini, yang tengah menatapnya dengan mata menuntut penjelasan bukan Aomine, mungkin saja kan?

"MIDORIMA SHINTARO!" teriak Aomime dengan nyaring karena sejak tadi Midorima hanya diam dan menatapnya aneh. Ok, mungkin yang di depan Midorima ini memang benar Aomine, lagi pula siapa yang bisa berteriak senyaring itu selain si manusia setengah puma satu ini?

"Ha'i!" sahut Midorima spontan ikut berteriak dan sukses mendapat 'ssshsshhhh!' panjang dari orang-orang di sekitar mereka, ok, mereka mungkin lupa kalau mereka ada di rumah sakit sekarang.

"Ingat apa yang kamu katakana dulu?" tanya Aomine to the point dan malah membuat Midorima memasang wajah bodoh selama beberapa detik memikirkan kata 'dulu' yang diucapkan Aomine. Dulu itu kapan? Saat mereka satu SMP di Teiko dulu? Saat mereka SMA? Mereka hanya memikirkan basket saat itu, pasti bukan dulu yang dimaksud. Atau saat mereka kuliah? Tunggu-tunggu! Mereka bahkan tidak kuliah di tempat yang sama! Jadi dulu yang mana?!

"Dulu? Kapan? Dulu yang mana maksudmu, Aomine?" tanya Midorima setelah tak mendapatkan penerawangan dengan alam pikirannya sendiri.

"Ya dulu!" ucap Aomine dengan nada tinggi. Ok! Aomine itu memang aho tapi harus ditambahkan kalau dia juga sangat-sangat keras kepala, pikirnya Midorima bisa mengikuti jalan pikirannya yang berkelok-kelok bak labirin itu. _For god's sake!_ Midorima bukan semacam cenanyang, Aomine.. ! yaah meski dia penggemar oha-asa bukan berarti dia mencoba peruntungan menjadi paranormal, bukan?

"Bicara yang jelas, _nanodayo!_ " _and here we're..the nanodayo comes_! Terima kasih Aomine! kau telah membuat orang sepintar Midorima yang terus berusaha menghilangkan kebiasaan buruknya ber'nanodayo' ria gagal seketika.

"Tch! Cepat sekali kau lupa?! Padahal dulu kau dengan boneka raksasamu itu menemuiku secara ekskusif hanya untuk memberitahu soal jodoh atau apalah itu namanya padaku" Aomine melepaskan pegangannya pada bahu Midorima kemudian bergerak untuk memasang kacamata surya hitamnya kembali.

"Kalau kau memang benar-benar lupa sia-sia saja aku datang jauh-jauh kemari" lanjutnya seraya melangkah menjauh namun segera dihentikan dengan panggilan Midorima.

"Tunggu sebentar nanodayo! Apa tadi kau bicara soal jodoh?" tanya Midorima dan diiyakan oleh Aomine dengan sedikit gumaman.

"Benar, jodohku, seseorang yang..mmmm merah? Liar? Itu yang kau katakana padaku"

"Hmm…mmmm" Midorima mencoba mengingat-ingat ucapan Aomine mengenai jodoh si aho itu. Cukup lama ia berpikir sampai-sampai Aomine bosan dan hampir tidur berdiri disana, lebih dua menit lagi mungkin Aomine tinggal suara ngoroknya saja yang terdengar.

"Ah ha! Aku ingat Ahomine!"

BUUKKK!

"Itte!"

"Jaga bicaramu maniak oha-asa sialan!"

"Gomen-gomen! Ekhem! Ok! Aku sudah ingat. Jadi yang kukatakan dulu itu memang mengenai jodohmu yang diramalkan oleh oha-asa yang kupercaya 1000%!"

"Ya!"

"Apa yang ingin kau perjelas?" tanya Midorima layaknya peramal sungguhan—peramal dengan jas dokter ? _you must be kidding_!—dan Aomine sedikit berdehem untuk memulai ucapannya.

"Begini.. aku telah menemukan seseorang yang..merah..? dan liar! Dia benar-benar liar asal kau tahu saja. Masalahnya adalah dia itu terlalu muda untukku dan..mmmm..bagaimana aku menjelaskannya..hmmmm… dan..brat..?"

"Lalu? Apa yang salah? kau bilang umurnya terlalu muda.. apa umurnya baru 17 tahun? 15 tahun? " Aomine hanya menggeleng ditanya begitu.

"Please! Jangan bilang kalau umurnya baru 10 tahun… " ucap Midorima dengan tampang was-was. Dia tahu kalau Aomine adalah seorang aho, hentai dan menyebalkan untuk seorang sahabat tapi dia harap Aomine bukan pedo! Aho, hentai dan pedo sudah cukup untuk membuat Aomine memasukkan dirinya sendiri ke dalam penjara. Midorima mulai mempertanyakan pertemanannya dengan Aomine sekarang, bagaimana bisa dia menjadi seorang sahabat Ahomine Daiki?

"Midorima, kau mau kumasukkan ke dalam penjara dengan tuduhan pencemaran nama baik, huh?!" ancam Aomine mendengar tuduhan Midorima yang menyebutnya pedo. OK! Kagami memang masih muda, 19 tahun tepatnya. Tapi siapa bilang Aomine itu pedo? Siapa?!

" _Warui, nanodayo_. Memangnya berapa umurnya?" Midorima mulai berpikir kalau Aomine bukan pedo, buktinya dia marah saat dibilang pedo, benarkan? Dia bukan pedo kan? Iya kan?—ada apa dengan kata pedo yang melimpah ruah ini?!—

"19 tahun" jawab Aomine enteng.

"Ooh.. 19 tahun.. hmm.. sembi—WHAT?!" Midorima sungguh OOC. Kenapa pula dia harus berteriak alay saat mendengar angka sembilan belas? Hey! Itu terlalu muda kah?

"Apa ? apa yang salah?"

"SALAH! 19 tahun itu salah Aomine! Maksudku kau tidak kasian dengan gadis itu?"

"Kasian? Untuk apa?"

"Coba pikir! Saat ia baru lahir berapa umurmu?" tanya Midorima sementara Aomine hanya berdiri bingung. Kenapa pula dia harus disuguhkan dengan perhitungan umur? Aomine mencoba menghitung-hitung namun otaknya cukup beku saat ini.

"Entahlah.. 8 tahun mungkin?"

"Sembilan! Saat dia baru lahir kau sudah kelas 2 atau 3 SD, saat dia baru masuk SD kau sudah SMA! Dan saat dia baru SMP kau sudah lulus kuliah! Bukankah itu masuk kategori pedo?! Kau Aho, hentai dan sekarang pedo?! Aku benar-benar merasa kasian dengan gadis belia itu sekarang!" Midorima menepuk jidatnya tak habis pikir dengan pilihan Aomine yang benar-benar masih muda untuk Aomine yang hampir berusia tiga puluh tahun! Midorima tidak bisa membayangkan jika gadis itu telah berusia dua puluh tahun dan menghabiskan masa mudanya dengan seorang om-om mesum macam Aomine. Tak usah dibayangkan! Terlalu pahit untuk dibayangkan!

"Hei! Hei! Kenapa kau malah mengkritikku?! Aku kemari untuk mendengar penjelasanmu lebih banyak mengenai jodoh yang kau sebutkan! Bukan pendapat mengenai orang yang akan menjadi jodohku!"

"Penjelasan apa? Aku sudah mengatakan padamu semuanya. Dia itu seseorang yang memiliki sesuatu berwarna merah dan liar. _That's it! Nothing else_!"

"That's all?"

" _Yes_! Tapi tak disebutkan kalau dia itu gadis muda berumur sembilan belas tahun. Tidak ada sama sekali. Sepertinya dia bukan jodohmu. Menyerahlah dan bebaskan gadis itu, Aomine" tambah Midorima yang masih berusaha menyelamatkan masa muda seorang gadis dari puma macam Aomine. Aomine menimbang-nimbang ucapan Midorima dan pikirnya bukankah bagus jika apa yang dikatakan Midorima ini benar? Berarti si brat Kagami Taiga itu bukanlah jodohnya. Masalah selesai, dia hanya perlu menemui Kagami dan menuntaskan urusan mereka dan menyuruhnya berhenti untuk mengganggu hidupnya dan dia bisa hidup tenang bersama Mai-chan tanpa gangguan. _Great! Nice plan, Aomine!_

"Ok, jika memang benar berarti urusanku selesai disini. Aku hanya perlu menemuinya di kampus dan menyelesaikan urusanku dengan brat itu"

"Jadi dia itu mahasiswi?"

"Bukan, mahasiswa tepatnya. Ok, thanks Midorima! Aku akan menemuimu lagi jika !"

"Bu—bukan berarti aku membantumu karena aku ingin, nanodayo!"

"Hahahaha! Terserahlah, aku pulang. Sekali lagi terima kasih atas konsultasinya dokter Midorima Shintaro!" ucap Aomine lagi seraya melangkah menjauh meninggalkan Midorima yang masih ber- _tsun-tsun_ -ria sambil terus menyangkal dengan banyak nanodayo ditiap ucapannya.

"Aho! Aku bukan konsultan percintaan, nanodayo!" ucap Midorima sambil kembali membenarkan letak kacamatanya yang sumpah demi apapun tidak goyang sama sekali dan baik-baik saja sejak Aomine datang menemuinya. Ia kembali ke sikapnya yang dingin dan terkesan acuh, sedikit membenarkan jas yang ia kenakan dan mulai melangkah menuju kantin rumah sakit saat teringat kalau ia belum makan siang.

"Semoga saja Aomine benar-benar melepaskan mahasiswa itu, jika tidak mungkin mahasiswa muda itu akan dimakan oleh Ao— _wait a minute_..! sepertinya aku melupakan sesuatu yang penting" Midorima merasa ada satu detail yang terlewat olehnya saat Aomine menceritakan perihal jodohnya barusan. Pikir Midorima..pikir…! apa yang ganjil dari ucapan Aomine..apa..apa..ap—

 _"_ _Jadi dia itu mahasiswi?"_

 _"_ _Bukan, mahasiswa tepatnya—"_

"HOLLY SH*T, NANODAYO! Jadi yang Aomine maksud sejak tadi adalah laki-laki?" Midorima sungguh tak habis pikir dengan sahabatnya itu, Aho, hentai, pedo dan ditambah lagi… gay….? Homo…? Yaoi….? Ok! Midorima benar-benar mempertanyakan pertemanan mereka sekarang.

"Aomine….. semoga _kami-sama_ lupa bahwa dia punya satu makhluk aho, hentai, pedo dan humu bernama Aomine Daiki dalam list-nya…."

.

.

.

.

.

Kagami Taiga, mahasiswa Seirin University yang mengambil jurusan Pendidikan Bahasa Ingggris ini tengah berada di ruang kelas dengan wajah yang dihempaskan pada meja. Aura 'aku-ingin-mati-saja' menguar mengelilinginya dan cukup menakutkan bagi mereka yang lewat. Tas merahnya yang biasa selalu terletak rapi di sisi kanan mejanya kini berada di lantai dengan buku-buku yang tadinya tersusun rapi di dalamnya kini berserakan dan bahkan ada beberapa yang sobek seperti baru terkena objek pelampiasan kemarahan seseorang. Dan seseorang itu tiada lain adalah sang pemilik tas dan buku-buku itu, Kagami Taiga. Kenapa? Ok, mari kita ulang ke beberapa menit yang lalu sebelum semua aura neraka itu muncul menghampiri Kagami.

 _Flashback…._

 _Sepuluh menit yang lalu….._

"Dimana? Dimana? Dimana?!" teriak Kagami sambil terus mengeluarkan seluruh isi tas merahnya. Sejak ia kembali dari kantin untuk makan siang ia terus mengobrak-abrik isi tasnya mencari makalah yang harus segera dia serahkan pada dosen siang ini pada pukul dua siang. Dan sekarang jam tangan merah di pergelangan kirinya telah menunjukkan pukul satu lewat lima belas menit! Dan dia benar-benar lupa dimana dia menaruh tugas yang baru ia selesaikan tadi malam itu. Seluruh isi tas ia keluarkan dan kembali ia periksa satu persatu buku-buku yang ia bawa, mungkin terselip diantara buku benar dan tebal itu, mungkin saja. Kagami yang nampak makin panik mulai menghiraukan orang-orang yang menyapanya dan yang ia lakukan hanya mencari dan mencari sampai-sampai ia mencurigai orang yang duduk disebelahnya yang telah mengambil makalahnya dari dalam tas merah yang telah tergeletak tak berdaya di lantai itu.

"Hei, Furihata! Kau kan yang mengambil makalahku?! Pasti kau! kau sejak tadi hanya diam dan duduk disebelahku, pasti kau diam-diam mengambil hasil kerja kerasku itu kan? Iya kan?! Mengakulah sebelum kulempar kau keluar jendela!" ancam Kagami pada mahasiswa bernama Furihata di sebelahnya yang hanya mampu merespon dengan tubuh gemetar mendengar ia akan dilempar dari jendela di ruangan yang berada di lantai tiga ini.

"Go—gomen nasai, Kagami-san! Tapi aku tidak mengambil apa-apa dari tasmu, sumpah! Dan bukankah aku baru tiba saat kau melempar tasmu itu ke lantai?" Kagami makin menatap curiga pada temannya itu. Jika benar kenapa pula ia harus gemetar bak seekor Chihuahua yang dihadapkan dengan seekor macan ? sungguh mencurigakan pikir Kagami, oh Kagami,, tak terlintaskah dipikiranmu kalau dia sedang ketakutan sekarang ?

"Benarkah?" tanya Kagami lagi dengan mata yang menyipit.

"Ha'i ! saya bersumpah demi Akashi kalau saya tidak mengambil apapun!" ucap Furihata nyaring.

"Memangnya kau siapanya Akashi, huh ?" tanya Kagami OOT.

"Pa—"

"Ada apa kau meneriakkan namaku, Furihata?" ucap seseorang dari belakang Furihata yang memiliki rambut merah dan bola mata berbeda warna bernama Akashi seraya merangkul Furihata, membuat yang dirangkul bergidik ngeri.

" _Nan—nandemonai!_ Tidak ada apa-apa Akashi-san!"

"Hm? Benarkah? Dan.. Kau! Kagami Taiga, apa yang kau lakukan disini? Kenapa kau berani sekali duduk di dekat Furihataa?!" tanya orang yang bernama Akashi itu nyaring dengan nada mengancam pada Kagami.

"Ha? Aku tidak ada urusan denganmu Akashi! Makalahku hilang dan aku yakin Furihata-lah yang mengambilnya"

"Furihata mengambil makalah tidak penting milikmu? Hah! Yang benar saja! Dia ini jauh lebih pintar darimu jadi mana mungkin dia mengambilnya, jangan membuat-buat alasan untuk mendekati Furihata atau aku jamin kau akan menyesal seumur hidupmu! Ucapanku adalah mutlak! Ingat itu!" ucap Akashi seraya menarik Furihata menjauh.

"Ayo, Furihata! Kau lebih aman duduk didekatku daripada didekat macan seperti Kagami" ucap Akahi dan Furihata yang ditarik menjauh secara paksa hanya mampu kebingungan dan salah tingkah, pikirnya kalau dia tidak aman di dekat Kagami bagaimana mungkin dia bisa aman di dekat singa macam Akashi?

"Tch! Pergi sana! Pergi!" usir Kagami yang selanjutnya hanya bisa terduduk lemas di kursinya dan menelungkupkan wajahnya pada meja mengingat kalau apa yang ia cari belum ditemukan.

"Bagaimana iniiii? Bisa-bisa mata kuliah ini aku tidak diluluskan! HUAAAAA! _Kami-sama! Tasukete!_!"

 _End of Flashbacak….._

"Hei…" panggil sebuah suara pada Kagami yang masih menyembunyikan wajahnya pada meja.

"Hei!" panggil suara itu lagi namun tetap tak mendapat respon dari Kagami. Sang pemilik suara yang memang bukanlah manusia penyabar menggulung makalah yang ia pegang hingga membentuk sempurna dan..

PLAKK!

"Hei, brat!" bentak suara itu lagi plus satu pukulan di kepala Kagami. Sontak Kagami mengaduh dan mengangkat kepalanya ingin melihat orang yang berani menganggu masa berkabungnya. Dan betapa kagetnya dia saat yang dilihatnya adalah orang terakhir yang ia harapkan akan ia temui siang ini.

"Aho?!" teriaknya setelah teriakan sakit setelah dipukul dikepala dengan gulungan makalah setebal dua puluh halaman.

"Apa?! Aho katamu? Tch! Sekali brat tetap brat, aku susah payah mencarimu untuk menyerahkan makalah ini dan bukannya ucapan terima kasih yang kudengar tapi kata 'aho' ?!" bentak Aomine sang aho yang tak habis pikir dengan Kagami si brat.

"Kau juga tidak pernah berhenti memanggilku brat! Dasar Old man! Aho sial—apa itu?! Apa itu makalahku?!" ucapan Kagami terpotong saat ia melihat sebuah makalah di tangan kanan Aomine yang ia yakini adalah miliknya. Segera ia ambil dan ia periksa isinya dan setelahnya teriakan _Yes! Thanks God!_ Membahana di seisi kelas.

"Thanks God! Hari ini aku telah kau selamatkan! _Arigatou, Kami-sama!"_ ucap Kagami lagi. Ia sama sekali tak berniat untuk berterima kasih pada orang yang membawakan makalahnya, ia hanya peduli dengan makalahnya bukan orang yang bersama makalahnya.

TWITCH…TWITCH….

Sebuah kerutan kekesalan muncul di kening Aomine berkat Kagami yang tidak tahu kata terima kasih sama sekali.

"Ok, aku hanya perlu membereskan semua buku-buku milikku sekarang" tambah Kagami dan berhasil memperbanyak segitiga siku-siku di wajah Aomine.

"Brat.. kau sungguh tidak tahu cara berterima kasih, huh?"

"Hah? Apa? Siapa kamu? Pergi sana! Hush! Hush!" usir Kagami tanpa pikir panjang.

"APA?! Sekarang kau malah tidak mengenaliku?!"

"Ha? Aku tidak dengar, maaf"

"Baiklah kalau begitu" dengan satu kalimat pendek itu Aomine denan cepat mengambil kembali makalah dari tangan Kagami dan dengan posisi siap menembak bola ke dalam ring basket Aomine menghadap jendela dan melempar makalah Kagami melewati jendela dari lantai tiga itu.

" _Yes! Nice Shoot!"_ sorak riang Aomine, lain dengan Kagami yang jaw droop dengan wajah histeris.

" _What The hell are you doin'_ Aho?!" teriak Kagami.

" _What? I did nothing and.. who are you by the way_? Huh? Hahahaha!" ucap Aomine dengan seringai yang setia nangkring di wajahnya. Puas sudah ia dengan ekspresi yang dia dapat dari Kagami saat ini. Panik, tangan gemetar dan sedikit pucat dengan keringat dingin yang menetes deras di keningnya. Ok…mungkin kau sudah keterlaluan padanya, Aomine.. tinggal dua puluh menit lagi dosen akan muncul dan semua makalah harus diserahkan segera, jika tidak maka Kagami harus rela mengulang mata kuliah wajib satu ini.

"Ehm…Mmm… Kagami..?" panggil pelan Aomine pada Kagami yang melangkah mendekati jendela dan menengok ke bawahnya mencoba melihat dimana makalahnya jatuh. Yang benar saja! Di bawah hanya pepohonan lebat yang ia lihat, ia sama sekali tidak melihat map hijau disana, salahkan Kuroko yang tadi malam memilih warna hijau untuk cover makalahnya jadinya ia sulit sekali membedakan warna daun dan mapnya dari ketinggian yang bisa dibilang cukup tinggi dan bisa membuatmu meninggal seketika jika ingin mencoba terjun dari lantai tiga gedung ini.

"Dimana?! Dimana map itu?" Kagami terus berusaha memfokuskan penglihatannya sejeli mungkin, berharap makalahnya tersangkut di dahan pepohonan bukan tertumpuk diantara semak-semak yang lebat di bawah sana.

"Ka—Kagami…?" panggil Aomine lagi, kali ini yang dipanggil merespon dengan baik atau.. terlalu baik? Kagami menatap Aomine dengan mata sinis penuh amarah seakan mampu membunuh Aomine hanya dengan tatapannya saja.

"Kau! cepat terjun dan temukan makalahku!" perintah Kagami sambil menunjuk pada Aomine.

"WHAT!? Apa kau gila?! Aku bisa mati jika terjun dari sini!"

"Terserah! Yang jelas kau harus menemukan makalahku di bawah sana! Kau tahu betapa pentingnya map hijau berisi makalah itu ?! itu jauh lebih penting dari hidupmu! Tidak—tidak! Itu jauh lebih penting dari hidupku karena jika aku tidak menyerahkannya tepat waktu maka hidupku akan berakhir saat itu juga!" ucap Kagami tegas. Aomine meneguk air liurnya dengan takut. Jadi dia telah membuang hidup Kagami ke jendela itu?! Sh*t! sepertinya dia harus menemukan dan mengembalikan makalah itu pada Kagami, dia sudah kelewatan sepertinya. Kagami yang tadinya berdiri tegap tiba-tiba membungkuk empat puluh lima derajat di hadapan Aomine..

" Aku mohon! Bantu aku menemukan makalah itu segera! _Onegai-simasu!"_ ucapnya kemudian dengan nyaring. Aomine hanya bisa mangap-mangap gak jelas sambil melihat ke seisi kelas yang menatap aneh pada Kagami yang tak biasanya mau membungkuk di hadapan siapapun.

"O—ok! Ok! Aku akan membantumu! jadi berhentilah mempermalukan kita berdua, bodoh!" ucap Aomine sedikit salting. Kagami yang mendengar hal itu segera bangkit dari posisinya dan menampilkan wajah penuh kelegaan dengan senyum yang merekah sempurna.

Deg..deg…deg..

Entah dari mana tiba-tiba jantung Aomine terasa berdegup lebih kencang dari biasanya, mungkin dia jantungan. Entahlah…

"Arigatou!" ucap Kagami kemudian. Aomine segera menarik Kagami keluar kelas dan membawanya turun ke tempat dimana dia melempar makalah Kagami berada.

"Simpan terima kasihmu untuk nanti saat kita sudah menemukan makalahmu, sekarang kita perlu menemukan makalah itu lebih dulu" Aomine dengan cepat membawa Kagami menuju taman yang berada jauh di bawah jendela dimana ia melemparkan map hijau itu.

"Baiklah, aku akan mencari kesebelah kiri dan kau kesisi lainnya!" perintah Aomine saat mereka telah berada di tempat yang tepat. Kagami segera menganggukan kepalanya dan mereka pun mulai mencari dan mencari. Waktu yang mereka miliki tidaklah banyak, hanya tinggal lima belas menit lagi dan mereka belum menemukan map hijau itu di atas maupun di bawah pohon. Kagami rasanya sudah ingin menangis dan menyerah saja karena taman ini terlalu luas untuk mereka jelajahi dalam waktu kurang dari lima belas menit.

"Hiks..hiks… aku…biar tidak usah masuk kuliah saja… hiks..hiks.." isak Kagami. Aomine yang mendengarnya segera menghampiri Kagami dan memukul kepala Kagami dengan cukup keras.

"Aw! Sakit!"

"Gomen, maafkan aku brat, tapi kau tidak boleh menyerah begitu saja. Jika memang tidak kita temukan juga makalahmu itu, maka aku yang akan bertanggung jawab dan bicara langsung pada dosenmu itu" ucap Aomine berusaha menenagkan Kagami.

" _Honto desuka_?" ucap Kagami memelas. Ia benar-benar sudah putuh asa sekarang.

"Ha'i!" ucap Aomine mantap seraya mengacak-acak surai merah Kagami dan tersenyum padanya membuat Kagami sedikit tenang dan berhenti terisak. Aomine mulai berbalik untuk kembali mencari namun tiba-tiba ia merasa tengah menginjak sesuatu dan dengan cepat di lihatnya apa yang ia injak barusan. Dengan cepat disingkirkannya dedaunan yang menutupi benda berwarna hijau itu dan benar saja dugaannya, itu adalah map hijau makalah Kagami.

"Aku menemukannya! Kagami aku menemukan makalahmu!" teriak Aomine dan segera dihampiri Kagami. Melihat benda yang kini dipegang Aomine memang benar apa yang mereka cari, Kagami ikut bersorak senang dan segera mengambil makalah itu dan berlari menuju kelasnya yang akan dimulai beberapa menit lagi namun sebelum ia menaiki tangga ia sempat berbalik lagi memanggil nama Aomine.

"Old Man! Arigatou!" teriaknya dengan menebar senyum lebar pada Aomine yang dipenuhi dedaunan di kepala dan badannya kemudian segera berlari menuju kelasnya untuk menyerahkan makalah yang telah ia genggam erat di tangannya kini. Aomine yang mendengar hal tersebut hanya bisa menghembuskan napas lega dan tertawa.

"Tch! Hahahaha! Setidaknya kau ingat untuk mengucapkan terima kasih…. Brat!" ucap Aomine tanpa menghilangkan garis senyum di bibirnya. Sekali lagi, dia merasa jantungnya berpacu dua kali lebih cepat dari biasanya, apa mungkin karena senyum manis Kagami barusan? Ah! Sepertinya tidak mungkin, senyum Mai-chan jauh lebih manis dari apapun. Dengan kepercayaan yang demikian Aomine melangkahkan kakinya meninggalkan Seirin University dengan senyum yang masih setia menemaninya tanpa ingat dengan tujuan awalnya menemui Kagami siang itu. Mungkin sebaiknya ia harus melupakan saja tujuan awalnya menemui Kagami yaitu untuk membuat Kagami berhenti mengganggu kehidupannya, toh dia pulang dengan senyum merekah seperti itu. Iya kan?

_To Be Continued_

.

.

.

Yeeyyyy~~~! Akhirnya bisa update~~! Maaf lama minna-san~~! Padahal saya masih sibuk ngurus ini-itu buat ospek tapi tetep kepikiran si Aho Old man sama si brat ini jadinya update sekarang deh~~! Buat minna-san semua.. Arigatou~! \\(^3^)/


	7. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer** : Kuroko no Basuke tetep bukan milik saya tapi milik Tadotoshi Fujimaki-Sensei but-but-but! This story is mine!

 **Title** : It can't be True, right ?!

 **Rated** : entahlah… mungkin T, mungkin juga M karena belum tahu gimana lanjutannya entar.

 **Casts** : AoKaga, Midorima, Takao, Kuroko, Momoi.. for Now…

 **A/N** : Typos, ceritanya absurd dan nggak jelas, dan maaf jika tidak memuaskan..

 **Summary** : Aomine bukanlah orang yang percaya Oha-asa seperti si Midorima tsun-tsun-nanodayo. Tapi bagaimana jika ini berhubungan dengan jodoh? Apa? Merah? Liar? ; Hei! Mau malak aku yah?! Tch! Old man!

.

.

.

minna-san..gomen...lama banget saya gak post chapter baru karena urusan kampus dan segala macam...honto..gomen nasai...

.

.

.

CHAPTER 6

"Haaaaah~~~" suara baritone itu terdengar lelah.

"Haaaaaaaaaaaaaah~~" lagi. Kali ini ditambah dengan suara menguap dan garukan di kepala. Sepertinya dia benar-benar lelah.

"Dai-chan! Berhentilah bertingkah seperti itu dan cepat selesaikan tugas-tugasmu!"

"Kalau kau begitu mengkhawatirkan tugas-tugasku, bantulah aku untuk menyelesaikannya, Satsuki!"

"Tapi itu tugasmu, aho! Dan aku sudah terlalu sering membantumu!"

"Tch! Kau hanya perlu menandatangani semuanya saja, apa susahnya?"

"Tepat! Apa susahnya?! Jadi cepat selesaikan tumpukan dokumen itu dan kau bisa tidur siang sepuasmu!"

Kalian tidak perlu kuberi tahu lagi kan? Siapa yang tengah beradu mulut barusan? Yaah siapa lagi jika bukan Momoi dan Aomine. Semenjak Kagami yang tidak pernah lagi mendatangi kantor polisi tempat Aomine bekerja dengan alasan sibuk kuliah, rutinitas Aomine kembali seperti sebelumnya. Tidak ada teriakan aho, old man dan brat di sana. Tidak ada yang berubah kecuali Momoi yang tingkat kemarahannya meningkat drastis berbanding lurus dengan tingkat kemalasan Aomine. Aomine makin sering tidur di kantor dan meninggalkan semua tugas-tugasnya. Sebenarnya ada apa dengan si aho satu ini? Itulah yang selalu menjadi pertanyaan besar bagi Momoi saat ini.

"Dai-chan, apa kau tidak tidur semalam?" tanya Momoi seraya membereskan berkas-berkas yang telah selesai dikerjakan Aomine.

"Ha? Kau memanggilku, Satsuki?" Aomine masih setengah sadar rupanya.

"Haaaah..aku tanya, apa kau tidak tidur semalam?" tanya Momoi kembali.

"Oh, iya. Aku tidak bisa tidur, tadi malam, kemarin malam, dan malam-malam sebelumnya" jawab Aomine sambil kembali menguap dan merebahkan kepalanya di atas meja kerjanya. Momoi menghentikan pekerjaannya, cukup baru baginya mendengar Aomine yang bisa dikatakan bisa tidur dimana saja tiba-tiba tidak bisa tidur.

"Benarkah?! Kenapa bisa begitu, Dai-chan? Apa semua koleksi majalah Mai-chan mu hilang?!"

 **PLETAK!**

"Itu tidak akan pernah terjadi, baka!" ucap Aomine setelah sukses membuat Momoi manyun dengan kepala nyut-nyutan.

"Moo~~! Dai-chan no baka! Aku kan cuma bertanya!"

"Tch! Sudahlah! Aku mau tidur, oyasumi!"

"Dai-chan! Katakan dulu alasanmu!" Momoi menarik tubuh Aomine hingga Aomine terjatuh dari kursinya dan kembali mengumpat karena sekali lagi usahanya untuk tidur gagal total.

"Berhenti menarikku, bodoh! Kau mau tahu alasannya?!" tanya Aomine dengan suara nyaring dan diangguki oleh Momoi.

"Beberapa hari ini aku mimpi buruk"

"….."

"…."

"HAAAAAAH?"

"Tch! Menyebalkan!"

~~~Flashback~~~~

Siang itu Aomine yang baru keluar dari Seirin University setelah berurusan dengan Kagami yang kehilangan map tugasya memutuskan untuk kembali ke rumahnya dan menikmati tidur siang sepuasnya. Meski ia tahu jika Momoi akan mengomelinya esok hari di kantor dia tidak peduli. Aomine hanya ingin tidur saat ini. Tidur siang yang nyenyak dan damai bersama semua poster Mai-chan di kamarnya. Sesampainya di rumah besar miliknya itu dia segera melangkah menuju kamar dan merebahkan diri disana. Berusaha untuk mendapatkan tidur yang nyaman, Aomine menyamankan posisinya di kasur dan mulai berlayar ke alam mimpi berharap ia bisa menikmati siang ini bersama Mai-chan tersayang.

 _"_ _Old man.." sebuah suara yang sangat familiar memanggilnya. Saat wajah itu telah nampak di hadapannya ia sangat kaget karena orang di depannya ini memasang senyum semanis malaikat._

 _"_ _Ha!? Brat? Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" tanyanya pada Kagami, si brat._

 _"_ _Old man.. Arigatou.. " ucap Kagami seraya mendekati Aomine yang tengah duduk di sisi kasurnya._

 _"_ _Haa? Apa yang kau katakan bodoh?!" Aomine bingung, bagaimana Kagami bisa berada di rumahnya? Di kamarnya pula! Dan apa pula pakaian itu? Kemeja putih miliknya yang kebesaran itu, apa yang sebenarnya terjadi disini?!_

 _"_ _Aku mencintaimu, Ahomine" dengan kalimat pendek itu Kagami menangkap wajah Aomine dan mengecup bibirnya pelan, dengan perlahan Kagami merebahkan diri di kasur Aomine dan membuka kancing kemejanya satu persatu hingga terbuka semua. Aomine yang masih menerka-nerka apa yang terjadi padanya saat ini hanya bisa menelan ludah melihat kulit putih mulus milik Kagami dan nipple merah muda yang nampaknya belum pernah dijamah oleh siapapun itu. Dan jangan lupakan wajah merah merona itu! Keimutan tingkat dewa yang akan membuat seme manapun meleleh di depannya!_

 _"_ _Brat.. apa yang terjadi padamu, hah? Apa kau sakit? Kau pasti sakit!" ucap Aomine pada makhluk bak malaikat di bawahnya itu. Namun Kagami bukannya marah seperti biasanya malah merentangkan tangannya dan berkata dengan suara lembut pada Aomine,_

 _"_ _Aomine, aku mencintaimu"_

 _"_ _Aku mencintaimu.."_

 _"_ _Mencintaimu…"_

 **BRUUUK! SFX: Aomine jatuh dari kasur**

"Aww! Itteeii!" Aomine yang terbangun dari mimpinya segera berdiri dan membetulkan sendi-sendinya yang sepertinya bergeser saat ia terjatuh barusan.

"Apa yang terjadi barusan? Kenapa bisa si brat itu muncul di mimpiku? Sial! bahuku sakit sekali!" umpat Aomine seraya kembali naik ke atas kasurnya berharap ia dapat kembali tidur tanpa harus mendapat mimpi yang sama, namun saat ia merasa ada sesuatu yang aneh pada area bawah tubuhnya ia segera turun dari kasurnya dan melihat pada celanya sendiri dan..

"WHAT THE-! Kenapa bisa?! Shit! Brat sialan!" dan Aomine segera berlari ke kamar mandi untuk melakukan ona—ehem! Untuk membersihkan dirinya dan terima kasih pada Kagami, sejak malam itu Aomine tidak bisa tidur karena takut akan memimpikan hal yang sama.

~~~End of Flashback~~~~

"Jadi..begitulah…kau puas sekarang, Satsuki?!" ucap Aomine selanjutnya. Momoi tidak mampu menjawab ucapan Aomine, lihatlah dia sekarang dengan wajah merona merah bak kepiting rebus dan mulut menganga lebar serta tubuh kaku sambil terus membayangkan apa yang barusan Aomine ceritakan padanya.

"Satsuki.."

"Eh ? nande?"

"Hidungmu…ada darah keluar dari sana"

"EEHHH?!" Momoi yang baru sadar akan nosebleed-nya segera mengambil tisu yang ada di meja Aomine dan membersihkannya sambil terus ketawa gugup pada Aomine yang malah memasang tampang bingung.

"Aku tidak tahu apa yang kau pikirkan Satsuki tapi, kuharap itu bukan hal mesum" ucap Aomine curiga.

"EHH?! A-aHahahaha! Mana mungkin aku memikirkan Dai-chan yang lagi nganu-nganu sama Kagamin, kissu-kissu Kagamin Hahahaha! Mana mungkin Dai-chan,Hahahaha!" jawaban Momoi benar-benar berbeda dengan wajahnya yang makin memerah itu, Aomine hanya bisa menghela nafas dengan kelakuan sahabatnya ini. Sudah cukup dia tidak bisa tidur karena mimpi itu, sudah cukup. Ya.. sudah cukup.

"Sudahlah, Satsuki.. bisakah tinggalkan aku sekarang? Aku benar-benar butuh tidur sekarang"

"Ha'i~ha'i~~ , tapi.. Dai-chan.."

"Hm? Apa?"

"Mimpimu itu.."

"Mimpiku itu..kenapa?"

"Bukankah artinya kau mulai suka dengan Kagamin?"

"Hah? Maksudmu?"

"Yah..maksudku kau mungkin tidak sadar bahwa kau mulai menaruh rasa suka pada Kagamin sehingga kau bisa sampai memimpikannya, seperti merepresentasikan hal yang tidak bisa kau akui di dunia nyata dan semua hal itu muncul dimimpimu" jelas Momoi, Aomine hanya diam mendengar semua itu, pikirnya mana mungkin.. selama ini dia hanya menganggap Kagami sebagai brat yang menganggu hidupnya dan bukan seseorang yang bisa…akh! Aomine jadi pusing memikirkannya.

"Tch! Sudahlah, pergi sana! Aku mau tidur" ucap Aomine kemudian seraya beranjak menuju sofa yang tak jauh dari meja kerjanya dan merebahkan diri disana. Momoi dengan wajah manyunnya memutuskan untuk keluar ruangan, dia tidak ingin mendengar dengkuran Aomine yang sudah seperti polusi suara itu.

"Tidurlah sepuasmu, Dai-chan! Tapi jangan lupa, sore nanti kau masih ada tugas. Jangan lupa!"

"Tch! Merepotkan saja! Kenapa tidak kau saja yang mengerjakannya!"

"Tidak, terimakasih. Oyasumi!"

"Oppai sialan! Bagaimana bisa dia berpikir kalau aku menyukai si brat itu?! Mustahil!" dan Aomine segera memejamkan matanya. Sebelum ia tertidur ia sempat berpikir bagaimana jika apa yang dikatakan Momoi itu benar? Bagaimana jika ia memang mulai memiliki rasa suka pada si brat itu? Seperti beberapa hari yang lalu, bukankah dia merasa ada yang aneh dengan detak jantungnya saat Kagami menatapnya dengan senyuman manis dan ucapan terima kasih? Mungkinkah hal aneh yang dia rasakan kala itu adalah rasa suka? Oh ayolah! Aomine bukan orang yang ahli dalam hal ini! Mana mungkin dia bisa mengatakan suka pada seseorang seperti dia menyukai Mai-chan! Yah, Mai-chan. Apa rasa sukanya pada Mai-chan pernah ia rasakan pada Kagami? Apakah pernah?

"Tch! Ada-ada saja, Kagami tidak punya boobs, _and I like big boobs_! Jadi, mana mungkin aku menyukai brat itu. Titik! Kasus ditutup! Waktunya untuk ti—" belum sempat Aomine menuturkan kata tidur, handphone miliknya berdering beberapa kali. Ingin sekali Aomine mengabaikannya tapi gawat juga kalau itu pesan penting yang baru ia terima. Dengan langkah gontai ia raih benda hitam yang berada di atas meja kerjanya itu dan membuka isi pesan yang masuk.

 _From:08xxxxxxxx_

 _Old man! Temui aku di Maji burger besok pukul 13.00 siang, anggap saja sebagai ucapan terima kasih karena telah membantuku beberapa hari yang lalu(anggap saja begitu), bye! PS: Awas ! jika kau berani terlambat satu menit saja akan kukutuk kau dan penyakit pedophilmu itu!_

Membaca pesan singkat itu Aomine langsung membelalakkan mata. Rasa kantuk karena berhari-hari tidak tidur tiba-tiba sirna, yang ia rasakan sekarang adalah perasaan itu lagi, perasaan saat ia melihat senyum manis Kagami, rasa deg-degan yang bisa membuat wajahnya sediit merona kali ini.

"Tch! Brat!" Aomine kembali merebahkan diri di sofa namun bukan untuk tidur, kali ini pikirannya dipenuhi pertanyaan akan pertemuannya dengan Kagami besok siang. Apa yang harus ia pakai? Haruskah ia membawakan sesuatu untuk kagami ? tapi apa yang Kagami suka?

"Hmmm…mungkin Satsuki benar… Brat….sepertinya dugaanmu benar, aku memang pedhopil..Hahahahaahaha!"

TOBE CONTINUED


	8. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer** : Kuroko no Basuke tetep bukan milik saya tapi milik Tadotoshi Fujimaki-Sensei but-but-but! This story is mine!

 **Title** : It can't be True, right ?!

 **Rated** : entahlah… mungkin T, mungkin juga M karena belum tahu gimana lanjutannya entar.

 **Casts** : AoKaga, Midorima, Takao, Kuroko, Momoi.. for Now…

 **A/N** : Typos, ceritanya absurd dan nggak jelas, dan maaf jika tidak memuaskan..

 **Summary** : Aomine bukanlah orang yang percaya Oha-asa seperti si Midorima tsun-tsun-nanodayo. Tapi bagaimana jika ini berhubungan dengan jodoh? Apa? Merah? Liar? ; Hei! Mau malak aku yah?! Tch! Old man!

.

.

CHAPTER 7

.

.

.

Di sebuah tempat makan cepat saji bernama Maji Burger seorang pemuda tengah duduk dengan menekuk wajahnya pada meja. Di depannya tersaji lebih dari dua puluh buah burger dan satu gelas minuman bersoda. Dengan wajahnya yang terbilang tampan mampu menarik perhatian para siswi SMA yang baru pulang dari sekolah bahkan beberapa pria juga sempat mencuri lirik pada pemuda bersurai merah itu.

"Tch! Dasar Old man! Mesum! Hentai! Pedophil! Sudah kubilang jangan terlambat tapi lihatlah sekarang?! Sudah lewat setengah jam dan wajah gelapnya itu tetap tidak nampak sedikitpun! Awas kalau dia datang nan—" keluh pemuda bernama Kagami itu. Dia sama sekali tidak sadar jika di belakangnya kini sudah ada orang yang ia maki sedari tadi. Aomine hanya berdiri diam sambil memasang senyum cool miliknya dan membiarkan Kagami memaki-maki namanya.

"Kalau aku datang kenapa ? huh? Mau apa, brat?" potong Aomine. Jelas Kagami kaget dengan kemunculan manusia hitam, gede, nyeremin di belakangnya sambil menengokkan kepala ke hadapannya lewat sisi kiri, hampir saja Kagami terjatuh dari kursi saking kagetnya dengan kemunculan Aomine.

"EH?! A-Aomine? Ka—kamu sudah datang rupanya? Ha-hahaha" ucapnya salting.

"Hmmm…jadi…"Aomine mengambil tempat duduk tepat disamping kiri Kagami, sedikit menggeser kursi itu mendekat dan ia duduk disana. "…Apa yang mau kamu katakan barusan? Hmmm..coba kuingat..jika aku datang kamu akan…?" ucapan Aomine benar-benar membuat Kagami kesal sekarang. Setelah membiarkannya menunggu lebih dari setengah jam dan tiba-tiba datang seperti setan sekarang Aomine dengan mudahnya menebar senyum padanya tanpa ada sedikitpun terbersit rasa bersalah karena keterlambatannya. Benar-benar tidak tahu diri, pikir Kagami.

"Datang telat, duduk tanpa bilang maaf dan sekarang kau menebar senyum mesum seperti itu?! Apa lagi kalau bukan old man namanya?!" ucap Kagami seraya mengambil satu burger dan mulai menyantapnya dengan wajah kesal. Senyum di wajah Aomine menghilang mendengar ucapan dari Kagami. Sampai kapan dia bisa bertahan dengan sebutan old man dari Kagami? Dia sudah susah payah meminta Satsuki agar mau menemaninya belanja dan memilihkannya pakaian untuk kencannya bersama Kagami hari ini, yah! Kencan! Itu yang diharapkannya hari ini, itu sebabnya dia telat dari waktu yang telah mereka janjikan. Salahkan Satsuki yang keasyikan menggunakan Aomine sebagai manekin hidup selama mereka memilih pakaian dan lihatlah hasilnya! Sejak Aomine melangkahkan kaki keluar dari rumah, ia sudah mampu menghilangkan image buruk seorang polisi sangar dan berbahaya pada dirinya. Kaos hitam dengan kemeja putih yang sengaja tidak dikancingkan diluarnya, celana jeans hitam dan sepatu berwarna putih yang ia kenakan saat ini sangat cocok melekat ditubuh kekarnya. Siapa yang mampu berpaling dari sosok tampan satu ini? Siapa? Dan Kagami masih saja menyebutnya old man?! _Oh, come on_! Dia baru berusia 28 tahun! Dan itu belum bisa dikategorikan 'tua' meski tidak juga dibilang 'masih muda'.

"Tch! Bisakah satu kali saja kau tidak menyebutku, old man?" pinta Aomine

"Bisakah satu kali saja kau tidak mengataiku brat?" balas Kagami. Aomine sedikit tertegun, sejak kemarin dia memang ingin memanggil Kagami dengan namanya dan bukan brat. Sedikit deg-degan juga saat ia melatih lidahnya di depan cermin kamar mandi tadi pagi.

"…Kagami Taiga.." ucap Aomine pelan.

"Apa?" sahut Kagami, dia pikir Aomine tengah memanggilnya.

"Kagami.."ucap Aomine lagi.

"Tch! Kubilang Apa?!" sahut Kagami kesal.

"Panggil namaku" ucap Aomine kemudian.

"Eh? Nama…mu?" tanya Kagami heran. Kenapa pula dengan old man satu ini. Tiba-tiba memanggil namanya tanpa alasan dan sekarang memintanya untuk memanggil nama Aomine tanpa alasan pula?

"Ayolah..aku ingin mendengarnya" ucap Aomine lagi. Kagami yang memang tidak menyadari akan perasaan Aomine yang mulai muncul terhadap dirinya hanya merasa kalau Aomine mungkin lupa dengan namanya sendiri. Mungkin penyakit Alzhaimer sudah mengenai Aomine yang pada dasarnya adalah old man. Yah, mungkin saja.

"O..k… Aomine.." ucap Kagami pelan berharap penyakit Alzhaimer Aomine tidak menular padanya.

"Bukan.. panggil namaku..panggil aku..Daiki…" pinta Aomine dengan tak lepas memandang wajah Kagami yang tiba-tiba saja memerah tanpa alasan jelas.

" _Na..nande_? kenapa aku harus memanggil namamu…Daiki…?" ucap Kagami dengan wajah yang memerah kenapa nama Taiga sedikit mengganggunya. Mungkin nama itu bukan nama yang baik untuk ia ! pasti karena itu. Lain halnya dengan sang pemilik nama. Mendengar Kagami menyebutkan namanya dengan wajah memerah dan sikap salah tingkah seperti itu sudah mampu membuat darah di kepala Aomine mengucur lewat hidungnya. Dia tidak habis pikir ternyata Kagami bisa bertingkah seimut itu. _Mai-chan, Sayonaraaa~~~~!_

"He—hey! Hidungmu berdarah! Taiga! Aomine Taiga! Hidungmu berdarah!" teriak Kagami histeris melihat keadaan Aomine yang cukup mengkhawatirkan. Aomine bukannya menyahut malah menambah derasnya air darah mengalir di hidungnya mendengar Kagami yang kembali memanggil-manggil namanya.

 _PLAAAKK!_

"ITTEEE! Kenapa kau memukul wajahku, Kagami?!" teriak Aomine yang baru saja kembali ke alam sadarnya.

"Maafkan aku, tapi kau seperti terbang entah kemana barusan. Jadi kupikir aku perlu membuatmu kembali" ucap Kagami polos.

"Dengan cara memukul wajahku?! Terima kasih banyak!" ucap Aomine sambil mengusap pipinya yang memerah.

"Maafkan aku, sekali lagi. Ehmmmm….hmm…Ah! bagaimana kalau kita segera pesan makanan saja? Sebagai ucapan terima kasihku atas bantuanmu beberapa hari yang lalu dan permintaan maaf atas kejadian barusan? Gimana? Ok?" tawar Kagami mengingat tujuan awalnya mengundang Aomine makan siang bersama hari ini. Seraya mengambil tisu untuk membersihkan darah di hidungnya, Aomine kembali terpikir bagaimana bisa dia suka dengan pria tak berperikemanusiaan seperti Kagami ini? Atau lebih tepatnya pria super polos yang saking polosnya sampai tidak tahu kalau memukul wajah orang tanpa alasan yang jelas itu adalah illegal.

"Tch, terserahmu saja lah.. tapi..kau mau memesan apa lagi? Setumpuk burger ini tidak cukup untukmu?" tanya Aomine melihat puluhan burger di hadapan Kagami. Kagami yang baru sadar kalau dia sudah pesan duluan hanya bisa senyam-senyum ditanya demikian. Maklum, burger memang adalah makanan favoritnya dan semua burger yang ia pesan ini bahkan tidak mampu untuk menutupi rasa laparnya.

"Maksudku..kau mau pesan apa?" ucap Kagami kemudian.

"Hmm…mungkin aku hanya ingin satu dari puluhan burgermu ini"

"EEH?! Tidak bisa! Jika kau ingin burger pesanlah sana! Aku akan membayarnya, kan sudah kubilang kalau aku akan mentraktirmu hari ini!" ucap Kagami seraya menjauhkan burgernya dari jangkauan tangan Aomine.

"Kalau begitu, aku minta minumanmu ini saja" ucap Aomine mengalihkan tujuannya pada minuman Kagami.

"Tetap tidak bisa! Ini semua milikku! Mi-lik-ku! Hmph!" sahut Kagami sambil memeluk minumannya dan menjauhkannya dari Aomine. Sekali ia memeletkan lidahnya dan dimata Aomine itu sungguh menggemaskan.

"Kalau itu juga tidak boleh, berarti hanya ini yang bisa kupinta" dengan gerakan cepat dirangkulnya Kagami seraya menundukkan sedikit kepalanya, mengangkat sedikit bagian kerah kemeja putihnya untuk menutupi mereka dan dengan cepat dikecupnya bibir Kagami yang lembut. Kagami yang kaget dengan aksi itu hanya bisa diam dan membiarkan Aomine melumat bibirnya tanpa perlawanan. Namun saat lidah Aomine mencoba untuk masuk ke bibirnya Kagami segera menggigit lidah itu dengan keras, alhasil Aomine hanya bisa berteriak kesakitan seraya mundur memisahkan jarak mereka yang tadinya begitu dekat dan terlihat intim.

"Ouch! Kenapa kau menggigit lidahku, bodoh!" bentak Aomine

"Apa katamu?! Harusnya aku yang bertanya kenapa kau berani menciumku lagi,hah?! Di tempat umum pula! " balas Kagami tak habis pikir dengan tingkah Aomine hari ini.

"Jadi kalau aku menciummu di tempat sepi kau tidak akan marah? Begitu maksudmu?" Aomine memang sarap. Dia sama sekali menghilangkan esensi dari ucapan Kagami barusan.

"Apa?! Kau itu bodoh atau apa?! Siapa yang bilang kau boleh menciumku seenaknya,hah?! Dasar old man baka! Hentai!" teriak Kagami sama sekali tidak paham dengan jalan pikiran Aomine. Menciumnya di tempat sepi? Orang bodoh mana yang mengambil kesimpulan seperti itu?! (Aomine, siapa lagi kalau bukan Ahomine?).

"Hmph! Sepertinya sejak awal aku memang salah mengajakmu makan siang, aku pulang saja! Bye! Old man!" dengan satu kalimat itu Kagami segera melucur keluar dan berlari menembus padatnya manusia yang berlalu-lalang di jam makan siang ini. Aomine yang berusaha mengejarnya terhenti oleh dering ponsel di saku celananya. Dengan kesal ia kembali duduk seraya mengeluarkan ponselnya dan melihat siapa orang bodoh yang berani mengganggunya saat ini.

"Huh? Satsuki? Kenapa dia menelponku? Bukannya dia tahu aku sedang bersama Kagami saat ini?! Tch! Dasar Oppai bodoh!" dengan sekali tekan Aomine segera mengangkat telpon itu. "Ya? Ada apa Satsuki? Kenapa kau menelponku? Bukankah kau sudah tahu kalau aku sed—"

"Dai-chan! Gawat! Kau harus kembali ke kantor sekarang! Cepat!"

"Apa?! Apa yang terjadi , Satsuki?! Jelaskan padaku sekarang!"

"Tidak bisa, Dai-chan! Aku tidak bisa menjelaskannya karena ada yang ingin aku perlihatkan padamu saat ini juga" terdengar suara ribut diseberang sana, sepertinya Satsuki tengah memanggil seseorang untuk mengambilkan sesuatu. Aomine mencoba untuk sabar namun dia bukan orang yang bisa diam saat genting seperti ini, apa lagi karena dia tidak tahu apa yang sedang terjadi di seberang sana.

"Hey! Satsuki! Cepatlah! Apa yang terjadi disana?!" teriak Aomine nyaring hingga mengagetkan seluruh tamu di rumah makan tempat ia berada sekarang.

"Dai-chan! Jika didekatmu ada televisi cepat lihat di saluran 2! Cepat!" ucap Satsuki dengan suara yang cukup parau. Sepertinya dia cukup ketakutan sekarang. Aomine segera berlari ke tempat kasir dan meminta pegawai disana untuk memindah channel Tv yang tengah tayang. Saat channel itu berpindah dari tayangan music menjadi tayangan sebuah berita, Aomine mulai menajamkan indranya.

 _Pemirsa, saat ini, kota dikejutkan oleh sekumpulan pria tak dikenal yang memegang senapan dan menyandera beberapa penumpang yang ingin menggunakan transportasi kereta. Diketahui bahwa mereka baru saja merampok salah satu toko perhiasan ternama dan ingin melarikan diri namun saat aksi mereka tertangkap oleh penjaga toko, mereka segera berlari ke stasiun dengan membawa beberapa senjata api dan menyandera beberapa penumpang di depan stasiun. Saat ini belum ada keputusan dari aparat kepolisian mengenai hal ini dan mari kita lihat perkembangan nasib para sandera._

 _"_ _Jangan mendekat! Kalian semua! Jangan mendekat atau kutembak sandera ini! Siapapun yang berani menangkap kami akan menyesal! Kami tidak akan menyerahkan mereka semua! Hahahaha!"_

Di dalam layar TV tampak lima orang perampok bersenjata lengkap tengah menodongkan pistol pada lima orang sandera. Beberap penumpang yang tadinya baru turun dari kereta atau ingin naik saling berpelukan ketakutan. Beberapa tiarap dan beberapa lagi hanya bisa terduduk lemas sambil menangis dan menunduk. Aomine menatap layar TV dengan geram. Mengapa hal ini terjadi saat ia tidak bertugas?! Tentu saja kepolisian tidak bisa memutuskan apapun saat ini karena dia, kepala polisi sedang tidak ada di tempat! Mata Aomine menatap geram pada para perampok itu, untung saja dia tidak lupa membawa pistol di belakang celananya, jika saja dia lupa untuk siaga akan kejadian seperti ini mungkin saat ini dia akan berlari ke kantornya yang berjarak cukup jauh dari tempat ia sekarang dan malah membahayakan nasib para sandera. Aomine mencoba untuk menenangkan diri sebelum berangkat ke tempat perkara namun saat matanya kembali menatap ke layar ia menangkap satu sosok yang tak asing baginya tengah duduk bersandar di salah satu kursi stasiun sambil menatap heran pada apa yang ia lihat. Orang itu berada cukup jauh dari tempat para perampok itu namun karena kamera yang diambil dari jarak juah, orang itu jadi ikut terekam disana.

"Ka..Kagami! apa yang kau lakukan disana?!"

((((((((((((())))))))))))))))

Kagami yang berlari meninggalkan Aomine tanpa sadar telah berada di stasiun kereta. Langkahnya membawanya ke tempat ini karena yang ia pikirkan saat berlari adalah menjauh dari Aomine dan pulang. Ia sering menggunakan kereta untuk pergi ke kampus ataupun ke tempat lain hingga kakinya tapa sadar membawanya ke stasiun ini. Namun ada yang aneh, dimana-mana yang ia lihat sejak tiba di stasiun adalah kerumunan orang yang saling berpelukan dan duduk sambil menunduk, beberapa pria bersenjata dan beberapa orang yang merekam semua kejadian itu dari jarak yang cukup jauh. Kagami yang masih _blank_ mendapat ciuman dari Aomine tidak bisa berpikir jernih, pikirnya ini tengah ada _shooting_ sebuah film atau semacamnya.

"Mungkin sebaiknya aku menunggu sampai shootingnya selesai, Oh! Aku juga penasaran dengan pembuatan film! Aku tonton saja!" ucapnya seraya duduk di salah satu kursi tunggu di sana. Kagami, mungkin sebaiknya kau pergi diam-diam dari sana.

"Kenapa kamera-kamera itu jauh sekali? Apa mereka bisa mendapat gambar yang bagus dari jarak sejauh itu?" ucapnya lagi. Ayolah, Kagami! Kenapa kau bisa membicarakan soal kamera semudah itu tanpa melihat apa yang mereka rekam?!

"Oh! Jadi mereka sedang merekan adegan penyanderaan? Bagus sekali! Para pemeran penjahat itu seperti benar-benar penjahat saja!" mereka benar-benar penjahat, Kagami! Sadarlah!

"Waah~~! Mereka juga membawa pistol! Apa itu pistol sungguhan seperti yang dimiliki Aomine dan para polisi lainnya? Ah! Mana mungkin! Ini kan hanya adegan film, pasti berbahaya jika menggunakan barang asli"

DOOOR! Sebuah tembakan dilepaskan ke udara oleh salah satu penyandera.

"Jika kalian berani memanggil polisi! Akan kupastikan kalau mereka akan mati!" teriak salah satu dari mereka. Kagami yang sejak awal memilih kursi yang cukup jauh dari tempat itu hanya bisa terkagum-kagum dan menganggap bahwa aktor-aktor itu sangatlah handal bermain peran. Ooh Kagami! Kapan kau sadar kalau mereka bukanlah aktor!

"Sttt!" Kagami seperti mendengar sesuatu,

"Stttttt! Hey, Brat! Apa yang kau lakukan disini?!" ah! Itu suara Aomine, Kagami melayangkan pandangannya ke seisi stasiun di dekatnya dan menemukan Aomine tengah bersembunyi di sisi tembok sambil memegang sebuah pistol. Kagami mendekat saat Aomine memberikan isyarat untuk menghampirinya.

"Wooow! Apa kau juga ikut bermain film disini, old man!?" tanya Kagami antusias.

"Apa?! Film?!"

"Ya! Bukankah mereka yang disana itu sedang shooting?"

PLAAK! Aomine menepuk jidatnya sendiri tak habis pikir dengan jalan pikiran Kagami saat ini. Bagaimana bisa Kagami berpikir semua ini adalah rekayasa?

"Hey, brat.."

"Apa?! Kenapa kau memanggilku brat lagi,huh?!"

"Kau ini polos atau bodoh?" mendengar kata bodoh, Kagami langsung naik darah.

"Apa?! Bodoh! Aku ini tidak bodoh! Mana mungkin orang setampan aku ini bodoh sepertimu, huh?!"

"Ugh! Sepertiku kau bilang. Lalu jika tidak bodoh apa?"

"Apa maksudmu?!"

"Lihat itu!" tunjuk Aomine pada penyanderaan yang tak jauh dari mereka. Saat ini beberapa polisi telah ada disana namun tak ada yang berani mendekat karena takut nyawa para sandera akan melayang jika mereka melangkah dengan gegabah, mereka telah diperintahkan oleh Aomine untuk mengulur waktu selama mugkin sampai para penembak jitu tiba di tempat untuk melumpuhkan mereka agar bisa dibawa ke kantor polisi. Kagami yang melihat semua itu hanya bisa menatap dengan mata berbinar dan kagum.

"Woooow… seperti sungguhan saja" ucapnya.

PLETAK! Satu pukulan mengenai kepala Kagami.

"Kenapa kau memukulku, old man sialan?!"

"Berhenti memanggilku old man atau ku- _rape_ kau sekarang!" ancam Aomine spontan.

"Tch! Daiki _no baka_!" ucap Kagami pelan dengan _pout_ imutnya sambil mengusap kepalanya yang masih terasa sakit. Takut juga dia kalau harus di-rape sama om-om mesum macam Aomine.

CROOOTT! Aomine nose-bleed. Lagi.

"Bisakah kau berhenti bertingkah seperti itu, brat? Kau mau menghabiskan darahku, hah?!"

"Tch! Bukan urusanku! Jawab aku dulu! Apa kau juga ikut dalam pembuatan film ini?!" tanya Kagami lagi, masih penasaran rupanya.

"Dengar! Ini bukan pembuatan film atau apalah itu. Ini benar-benar penyanderaan, mereka itu baru saja merampok perhiasaan dan ingin melarikan diri, kau paham?!" jelas Aomine. Kagami yang mendengar ucapan Aomine segera membelalakkan matanya dan hampir saja berteriak sebelum Aomine menutup mulutnya.

"Ja—jadi..mereka..?"

"Ya! Mereka adalah penjahat dan para sandera sedang dalam bahaya sekarang. Haaaah aku benar-benar kaget saat kulihat kau ada di sini! Aku khawatir, takut sekali dan kalau-kalau kau dalam bahaya" Aomine merangkul Kagami dengan erat, tubuh Kagami sedikit dingin dan bergetar saat sadar kalau beberapa menit yang lalu dia begitu dekat dengan bahaya. Kagami mulai membenamkan diri di dada bidang Aomine sambil sesekali terisak. Sungguh! Kagami seperti baru saja terselamatkan dari bahaya meski sejak awal dia tidak sadar akan bahaya itu sendiri.

" _Go..gomen nasai_..Aomine-san.." ucap Kagami perlahan. Aomine akhirnya bisa menghembuskan nafas lega saat Kagami telah berada di pelukannya.

" _Ha'i, ha'i_ , tidak apa-apa..kau aman sekarang..Taiga.." ucap Aomine lembut seraya mengusap pucuk kepala Kagami perlahan. Saat melihat wajah Kagami terpampang di TV, ia seperti orang gila yang segera berlari ke arah stasiun sambil menghubungi Satsuki untuk membawa beberapa mobil polisi dan memanggil para penembak jitu untuk membius panjahat-penjahat itu. Awalnya dia bahkan ingin segera menembak mereka namun akal sehatnya masih berjalan, dia tidak mungkin melakukan hal itu meski kekhawatirannya pada keadaan Kagami saat itu telah berada di ambang batas. Bagaimana jika Kagami tertangkap oleh para penjahat itu? Bagaimana jika Kagami mereka jadikan sandera? Bagaimana jika hal terburuk yang ia pikirkan akan terjadi? Semua pikiran negative itu benar-benar seperti telah memakan akal sehatnya, andai saja Satsuki tidak segera menyuruhnya melaju menemui Kagami saat itu juga, mungkin Aomine masih berada dalam pikiran-pikiran negatifnya itu saat ini, bukan merangkul erat Kagami seperti sekarang.

" _Gomen_..aku benar-benar tidak tahu..kalau—"

"Shhh…sudahlah.. kau aman sekarang. Lihat, para penjahat itu sudah dilumpuhkan. Mereka akan segera dibawa ke kantor polisi. Tenanglah Kagami..kumohon..tenanglah.." dengan lembut Aomine mencium kening Kagami, lalu matanya yang tampaknya baru saja menangis kemudian menuju bibir merah Kagami. Ditariknya Kagami ke sisi tembok yang agar mereka tidak nampak oleh siapapun dan saat mereka telah tak terlihat oleh publik, Aomine mulai melumat bibir Kagami dengan lembut, tidak ada unsur pemaksaan disana,dia berusaha selembut mungkin, menunjukkan bahwa Aomine siap melindungi Kagami sampai kapanpun selama Kagami tidak melepaskan pelukannya saat ini.

"Aku disini, tenanglah…aku tidak akan membiarkanmu berada dalam bahaya, Kagami, aku tidak akan melepaskanmu!" ucap Aomine seraya kembali menjamah bibir ranum Kagami.

"Ngghhh.." sedikit lenguhan Kagami mampu membuat Aomine makin memperdalam ciuman mereka, berusaha membuat Kagami yakin akan apa yang baru saja ia katakan.

"A…Aomine.." nama Aomine diucapkan dan saat itulah lidah Aomine menerobos masuk, bermain dengan lidah Kagami yang berusaha mendorong keluar benda kenyal itu masuk namun malah menjadi pertempuran lumat-melumat antar mereka.

"Mmmpphhhh~~!" Kagami tidak bisa melawan kelincahan Aomine, ia menyerah. Ia hanya bisa mengikuti alur yang Aomine buat saat ini. Satu menit, dua menit, ciuman itu belum putus juga dan saat Kagami telah kehilangan keseimbangan karena Aomine berhasil menemukan satu titik yang mampu membuat Kagami lemah di dalam mulutnya, Aomine baru melepaskan pagutan mereka. Menyisakan benang saliva dan wajah merah Kagami disana. Aomine menjilat bibirnya dan sekali lagi mendekat pada bibir Kagami, kali ini ia menggigit pelan bibir yang sudah cukup memerah itu.

"Akh!" rintih Kagami saat bibirnya digigit tanpa izin. Aomine mulai berani bermain tangan, senjata yang ia pegang ia lemparkan ke lantai dan kini kedua tangannya merambah ke dalam kaos yang dikenakan oleh Kagami, mencari titik lain di pinggang dan punggung Kagami yang sekiranya mampu membuat pria manis itu melenguh kembali.

"Kagami….hah..hah..Kagami.." Aomine beralih ke leher jenjang Kagami, ia kecup dan jilat leher putih itu. Sedikit jilatan banyak kecupan hingga pada satu titik ia menancapkan giginya dan membuat bitemark disana.

"Akh! Sakit! AHO!"

PLETAKK! Satu pukulan mendarat di kepala Aomine. Yang dipukul hanya bisa diam, blank dengan apa yang baru ia terima. Bukankah harusnya Kagami bilang 'Ahnn' bukan 'Akh!' ? apa jangan-jangan…

"Kenapa kau menggigitku bodoh! Kau vampire, hah?! Kau pasti Vampir! Dengar ya! Darahku ini terlalu berharga untuk diberikan pada Vampir tua sepertimu!"

"Ugh!" Aomine seperti baru saja terkena serangan langsung. Vampir? Tua?! Dari mana Kagami mendapatkan kata-kata absurd itu?!

"Kagami..apa kau benar-benar tidak tahu apa yang baru saja aku—tidak maksudku kita lakukan?" tanya Aomine untuk memastikan keraguannya.

"Apa!? Fakta bahwa kau baru saja menggigitku?!"

"Bukan-bukan..sebelum itu. Bukankah tadi kita sedang..Nggg…sedang…Nggg bagaimana aku mengatakanya?" Aomine bingung sendiri jadinya dengan kepolosan mahatinggi milik Kagami ini.

"Akh! Bukankah tadi kita sedang berbagi kenikmatan? " Aho! Dari semua kata yang ada kenapa dia malah memilih kata kenikmatan? Bukankah akan malah menambah konotasi vulgar dan salah paham ?

"Kenikmatan? AAAAaaaaaaAAaaaaa…AAAAAKKHHHH! AHO! KAU BARUSAN MENCIUMKU! TIDAK! KAU BARU SAJA MENODAI BIBIRKU YANG SUCI INI! LAGI! DAN INI BUKAN YANG PERTAMA KALI! AHOOOOO!"

"Etoo..kukira..kau..suka?"

"Apa?! Suka?! Bagaimana mungkin aku suka dengan bibirmu yang manis, lincah dan hebat dalam berciuman i…it—itu ….."

"…"

"…"

"AAAAKKKKHHHHH!" dan dengan satu teriakan histeris itu Kagami segera lari. Lagi. meninggalkan Aomine yang saat ingin mengejarnya terhenti. Lagi. Oleh Satsuki yang datang tiba-tiba memberi laporan perihal kejadian kasus penyanderaan yang baru saja terselesaikan itu. _Poor_ Aomine…kapan dia bisa membuat Kagami paham akan ciuman yang selalu ia berikan? Kapan Kagami paham akan perasaan yang ia ungkapkan barusan? Kapan Kagami si manusia terpolos di dunia bisa mengerti kalau Aomine bukan hanya sekedar old man pedophile mesum hentai yang hanya ingin mencuri ciumannya namun juga hatinya? Kapan?Kapan?

)))TO BE CONTINUED((((((

Minna~~~~! thanks buat kalian semua yg masih setia membaca ffn buatan saya yg leletnya minta ampun ini..dan tingkat ke absurd-an yg luar biasa ini..*hiks..hiks..* thanks bwt semua yg me-ripiu dan swm waktu yg kalian korbankan utk sekedar baca ffn saya... rencananya beberapa chapter abis ini It Can't Be True, Right ? akan saya finish-kan..*YEEEEYYYYY NEW STORYYY* So, keep reading my ffn and never forget to give some reviews..OK?! see yuuuuu~~~!


	9. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer** : Kuroko no Basuke tetep bukan milik saya tapi milik Tadotoshi Fujimaki-Sensei but-but-but! This story is mine!

 **Title** : It can't be True, right ?!

 **Rated** : entahlah… mungkin T, mungkin juga M karena belum tahu gimana lanjutannya entar.

 **Casts** : AoKaga, Midorima, Takao, Kuroko, Momoi.. for Now…

 **A/N** : Typos, ceritanya absurd dan nggak jelas, dan maaf jika tidak memuaskan..

 **Summary** : Aomine bukanlah orang yang percaya Oha-asa seperti si Midorima tsun-tsun-nanodayo. Tapi bagaimana jika ini berhubungan dengan jodoh? Apa? Merah? Liar? ; Hei! Mau malak aku yah?! Tch! Old man!

((...Balas reviews bentar...))

 **Rachel** : iya..sabar..saya juga nunggu kapan mereka ehem-ehem!

 **tomoyo** : ini saya baru posting..huahaha maaf telat...~~

 **adechusna:** kagami emang gitu mah orangnya... polos pisan euy!

 **AomineTaiga:** cara menodai orang polos? hmmmmm baca aja deh entar ya!

 **Kurary:** Aomine emang Aho! saya setuju! kita bunuh aja dia gimana?! /dibunuh duluan sama Aominelovers/ and chapternya udah saya benerin kok susunanya, tuh, liat ..udah bener kan? makasih yaah..

.

.

.

CHAPTER 8

.

.

.

Suasana pagi yang indah sekali. Mentari menyanyi bersama awan, burung-burung menari ditemani bunga-bunga di taman di bawah rindangnya pepohonan dan suara orang-orang yang tengah memulai aktivitas pagi mereka dengan senyum mengembang. Indah sekali, seakan semua melupakan kejadian kemarin yang hampir membuat jantung mereka copot mengenai penyanderaan penumpang kereta. Indah sekali, andai seorang penghuni rumah kost bersurai merah satu ini juga ikut menebar senyum ceria di pagi hari seperti pagi-pagi sebelumnya, tapi tidak hari ini. Kagami, remaja polos berusia 18 tahun satu ini tak bertingkah seperti biasanya, biasa makan sepuluh piring, biasa nambah sepuluh piring lagi tapi tidak pagi ini. Dia bersama Kuroko, Takao dan Riko menikmati sarapan pagi dengan ditemani suara sepi, biasanya Kagami makan seperti orang yang baru ketemu nasi, tapi pagi ini dia hanya diam memandangi piringnya yang penuh dengan nasi dan lauk-pauk itu tanpa sedikitpun ingin menyentuhnya. Matanya menatap ke arah piring namun nyawanya melayang entah kemana. Kuroko dan Takao yang melihat hal demikian tentu penasaran, karena tidak biasanya makhluk satu ini hanya diam melihat makanan. Jangan-jangan yang di depan mereka ini bukan Kagami!

"Kagami-kun.." panggil Kuroko. Kagami masih ..diam..diam-diam dia ngeces.

"Kagami, kau dipanggil Kuroko tuh!" ucap Takao menambahkan. Namun yang dipanggil masih diam. Barulah saat tangan nakal Riko memukul kepala Kagami, ia mengaduh dan menatap sang pelaku.

"Ittei! Kenapa kau memukulku Riko-san?!" ucapnya sambil mengelus-elus kepalanya yang menahan sakit.

"Kau yang kenapa?! sejak tadi kau tidak menyentuh makananmu! Kalau tidak mau sarapan ya sudah, pergi kuliah sana!" jawab Riko, heran, kenapa Kagami yang biasanya paling lahap malah tak menyentuh makanannya sama sekali padahal pagi ini bukan jatah Riko yang memasak kenapa Kagami tidak mau memakannya?

"Ehh?! Ma—maaf! Aku hanya sedang memikirkan sesuatu" ucap Kagami seraya mulai menyantap makanannya, susah juga kalau harus kuliah dengan perut kosong.

"Memikirkan sesuatu? Tidak biasanya kau memikirkan sesuatu. Apa yang kau pikirkan Kagami-kun? Seseorang ?" tanya Kuroko yang kini sudah menyelesaikannya sarapannya, ia hanya diam di depan piring kosongnya menunggu jawaban dari Kagami. Sedikit tersentak Kagami hampir tersedak menelan makanannya saat mendengar pertanyaan Kuroko. Bagaimana anak biru satu ini bisa tahu kalau dia tengah memikirkan seseorang? Aomine tepatnya.

"Ti—tidak! Aku hanya memikirkan tugas kuliah saja" kilah Kagami. Kuroko tidak bertanya lagi, ia kemudian mengambil remote dan menyalakan TV, mungkin saja ada hal menarik pagi ini.

 _"_ _Pemirsa! Kali ini kami akan langsung menanyakan pada Kepala Polisi Aomine Daiki mengenai kejadian penyanderaan siang hari kemarin. Baik Aomine-san, apa keputusan pihak kepolisian mengenai kejadian yang baru saja terjadi ini?"_

 _"_ _Kami telah menyatakan bahwa saat ini kota telah aman jadi kalian tidak perlu takut lagi untuk keluar rumah ataupun pergi menggunakan transportasi kereta, terimakaish, selamat siang!"_

"Uhuk! Uhuk!" Kagami yang medengar suara Aomine bicara di TV benar-benar kaget dibuatnya sampai-sampai menumpahkan makanan yang baru saja ia suap. Kuroko yang melihat hal tersebut segera menuangkan segelas air dan menyerahkannya pada Kagami dan disambut cepat oleh Kagami.

"Kau tidak apa, Kagami-kun?" tanyanya kemudian. Kagami hanya bisa mengayun-ayunkan tangannya member tanda bahwa ia baik-baik saja.

"Tapi mukamu terlihat merah sekali, Kagami" tambah Takao saat melihat wajah Kagami yang memerah. Kagami spontan menepuk-nepuk wajahnya berusaha menghilangkan rona merah disana.

"A—ku… baik-baik saja!" ucapnya kemudian namun baik Kuroko, Takao maupun Riko tidak ada yang percaya dengan jawaban Kagami. Kapan sih Kagami pernah berkata bohong tanpa ketahuan? Kapan? Dia itu manusia polos-los-los yang tidak pintar untuk berbohong dan terlalu mudah untuk dibohongi. Catat itu!.

"Kagami, jawab aku sekarang!" ucap Riko nyaring, Kagami spontan bilang 'ya!' tanpa tahu apa yang akan ditanyakan Riko.

" _Ha'i!_ apa yang mau kau tanyakan, Riko-san?"

"Apa seseorang yang kau pikirkan itu….." Riko sengaja memutus ucapannya dan menatap Kuroko, yang ditatap segera memahami dan melanjutkan.

"…Aomine-san?"

"WO—WOAAAAH!"

 _GUBRAKZ!_

Kagami sukses jatuh dari kursi. Takao yang duduk disampingnya segera membantu Kagami bangkit dan duduk kembali.

"Jadi… benar?" tanya Riko, Takao dan Kuroko bersamaan. Kagami sudah tidak bisa menyembunyikannya lagi, toh ketiga orang ini sudah tahu untuk apa menyembunyikannya.

"Iya.." jawabnya pelan.

"Sudah kami duga,,"ucap ketiganya lagi.

"Kagami-kun..memangnya apa yang terjadi ?"

"Ehmmmm…aku bingung bagaimana menjawab pertanyaanmu Kuroko. Sebenarnya tidak terjadi apa-apa sih…kurasa….tapi…"

"Tapi..?" sergah ketiga orang di depannya. Lagi. Kagami diam beberapa saat. Memikirkan kata-kata yang tepat untuk dia ucapkan.

"Menurut kalian apa Aomine itu punya kelainan?" ucapnya kemudian.

"HAAA?" ketiga orang di depan Kagami hanya bisa menatap tak percaya dengan apa yang baru saja Kagami tanyakan. Kelainan? Seorang Aomine punya kelainan?

"Kenapa dengan wajah kalian? Aku kan hanya bertanya saja. Apa menurut kalian dia punya kelainan? gay mungkin? Pedopil mungkin ?" tambah Kagami dan pahamlah ketiga orang di depannya ini.

"Hmmm…jadi..Aomine suka padamu? Begitu maksudmu?" tanya Riko _straight to the point_ yang sukses membuat Kagami serasa ditusuk sembilu.

"Bu—bukan! Maksudku, mana aku tahu dia suka dengan siapa.."

"Kalau kuingat-ingat saat aku dan Takao menemui seorang dokter berambut hij—"

"Dokter Shin-san! Sebut namanya dengan benar, Kuroko!" potong Takao. Kuroko Cuma bisa pasang muka datar, segitu nge-fans-nya temannya satu ini sama dokter megane ,ck,ck..

"Ya, maksudku dokter Shintaro. Kalau tidak salah kami sempat bertemu dengan Aomine disana"

"Aku tahu itu, dia yang membawakan makalahku yang dikirim oleh kalian, benar kan?" ucap Kagami yang dianggukkan oleh Kuroko.

"Lalu, apa yang terjadi setelah itu, Kagami-kun?"

"Apa yang terjadi? Tidak ada apapun yang terjadi" Kagami masih berusaha mengelak.

"Masih mau mengelak, huh?! Cepat ceritakan saja pada kami!" ancam Riko. Sebal juga melihat Kagami yang terus saja menyembunyikan sesuatu dari mereka. Bukan apa-apa, hanya saja Kagami yang nampak tak bersemangat seperti saat ini sangat menyebalkan. Kali ini Kagami benar-benar takut pada gadis di depannya ini.

"Haaaaah…baiklah, aku akan bilang..jadi begini…" dan sepuluh menit berlalu dengan Kagami yang bercerita tentang kejadian yang baru saja dia alami kemarin, Kuroko, Riko da Takao yang mendengarnya hanya bisa kaget dan sesekali tersenyum mengejek pada Kagami dan Riko sudah membayangkan hal yg tidak-tidak saat ini.

"Jadi..begitulah…aku harus bagaimana sekarang?" ucap Kagami lemah. Dia sama sekali tidak paham dengan jalan pikiran Aomine, kemarin dia bilang menyukainya tapi dalam hal apa? Bagaimana mungkin Kagami percaya begitu saja? Kagami ini cowok tulen! Dan Aomine bilang dia menyukainya?! Dimana akal sehat lelaki dim itu?

"Harus bagaimana apanya? Tinggal bilang kau juga menyukainya apa susahnya?" ucap Riko yang benar-benar berharap Aomine dan Kagami jadian.

"APA?! Aku ini laki-laki! Tulen! Gak percaya? Mau lihat?!" tukas Kagami cepat, dia pikir Riko mempertanyakan kejantanannya.

"Aku tahu kau itu laki-laki dari jakunmu itu, jadi tidak usah buka-bukaan segala. Maksudku, dia kan sudah menyatakan cintanya padamu. Jadi apa yang kau pikirkan lagi?" balas Riko yang kali ini sudah hilang ingatan mengenai istilah laki-laki diciptakan untuk mencintai perempuan.

"Riko-san! Aku bukan gay, humu atau apalah itu! Aku normal! Aku—"

"Apa kau pernah pacaran sebelumnya?" potong Takao.

"Be—belum sih" jawab Kagami.

"Berarti belum tentu kau bukan gay,humu atau apalah itu namanya, Kagami-kun" sambung Kuroko seraya melakukan hivi! Dengan Takao dan Riko.

"ARRGGGHH! Kenapa kalian berpikir seperti itu?!"

"Karena dari apa yang kami dengar, kau juga menyukainya Kagami-kun"

"Apa?! Aku menyukainya?! Kuroko! Bagaimana kau bisa mengambil kesimpulan seperti itu?!"

"Baiklah. Mari kami tanyakan beberapa pertanyaan padamu—"

"Satu! Saat dia membantumu mencarikan makalahmu yang hilang, apa yang kamu rasakan?" tanya Kuroko.

"Emm… senang? Yah..senang..tentu saja karena saat itu dia benar-benar membantuku sampai makalah itu ketemu dan sempat menyemangatiku saat aku putus asa sebelum berusaha" jawab Kagami jujur. Memang itulah yang dia rasakan saat itu, kedewasaan Aomine sangat terpancar saat itu dan Kagami senang akan hal itu.

"Ok, dan saat mendapatkan ciuman darinya ? apa yang kau rasakan?" kali ini Riko bertanya dengan antusias.

"Malu tentu saja! Dia berani mengambil ciuman pertamaku di kampus dan di depan semua orang! Siapa yang tak malu jika mengalami kejadian seperti itu?!" jawab Kagami berapi-api mengingat kejadian memalukan saat pertama ia dan Kagami bertemu di kampus.

"Itu kan pertama, bagaimana dengan yang kedua? Ketiga? Dan selanjutnya?" tanya Riko lagi makin antusias. Kagami yang dipaksa mengingat kembali scene-scene memalukan dalam hidupnya itu kini mulai menutupi wajahnya yang memerah Manahan malu dan entah kenapa saat memikirkan ciuman terakhir di stasiun itu hatinya mulai tak karuan seakan ada sesuatu yang ingin meloncat keluar.

"Bagaimana?" pancing Riko lagi ingin mendengar sendiri jawaban dari Kagami.

"Aku tidak tahu! Memikirkannya saja sudah membuat jantungku hampir copot! Apa kalian mau aku mati karena jantungan disini, hah?!" bentak Kagami menahan malu. Riko dan dua teman Kagami lainnya sudah yakin seribu persen kalau Kagami juga menyukai Aomine, permasalahannya adalah bagaimana cara agar Kagami benar-benar sadar akan rasa sukanya itu. Untuk manusia sepolos Kagami untuk menyadari perasaannya? Benar-benar menyusahkan!

"Baik-baik…kami tidak akan memaksamu untuk menjawabnya.."

"Haaaah" kali ini Kagami mulai tenang, jika ditanya lebih lanjut mungkinsaat ini dia sudah terkubur dalam rasa malunya sendiri. Riko, Kuroko dan Takao bangkit dari kursi mereka dan berkumpul di salah satu sudut yang cukup jauh dari Kagami, ketiganya mulai memikirkan cara agar Kagami bisa menyadari perasaannya sendiri. Kagami yang melihat demikian manatap bingung pada tiga manusia yang tengah berbisik-bisik menjauh darinya itu namun dia tidak mau ambil pusing. Dan saat ketiganya kembali duduk mereka kembali menatap serius pada Kagami, yang ditatap spontan was-was. Apa dia akan diberi pertanyaan yang aneh-aneh lagi? Semoga saja tidak!

"Kagami-kun.." panggil Kuroko dangan nada serius.

"Ha'i! ada apa Kuroko?"

"Kau akan tahu perasaanmu sama dengan perasaan Aomine padamu apabila dia melakukan tiga hal ini!" ucap Kuroko lantang dan setelahnya ia menunjuk pada Takao.

"Satu! Saat kau mengiriminya sebuah pesan atau menghubunginya dia akan membalasnya kurang dari satu menit!" ucap Takao lantang dan setelahnya ia menunjuk pada Riko.

"Dua! Saat bertatap muka denganmu dia akan terus menebar senyum dan member isyarat bahwa dia menyukaimu!" lanjut Riko.

"Dan terakhir, dengar Kagami-kun. Saat kalian memasuki ' _zone'_ dia akan mencoba melakukan _'shoot'_ padamu! Ingat itu!" ucap Kuroko mantap. Sementara Kagami hanya bengong, tidak paham degan ucapan manusia bermuka datar yang tiba-tiba sangat ekspresif di depannya ini.

" _etto_ ….Ja..jadi?" tanya Kagami kemudian meminta penjelasan lebih.

"Jadi! kirim pesan padanya. SE-KA-RANG!" ucap Riko, Takao dan Kuroko bersamaan.

"Eeeeeeehhh?! Ti—tidak! Tidak! Tidak! Bagaiama mungkin aku mengiriminya pesan jika aku saja tidak tahu apa yang harus aku ucapkan padanya saat ini!" tolak Kagami namun ketiga orang di depannya ini tidak mau ambil pusing, mereka segera mengambil tas Kagami paksa dan mengambil Hp miliknya disana dan mengetikkan pesan singkat.

"Kagami-kun..siapa nama kontak Aomine-san disini?"

"Eh? Old man..kenapa memangnya?"

" _Send! Andddd sent_! pesannya sudah terkirim!" sorak Riko saat tangan cepatnya berhasil mengirim satu pesan pada nomor kontak Aomine. Kagami yang baru sadar akan apa yang terjadi segera berteriak histeris karena ia sama sekali tidak tahu apa yang barusan ditulis oleh Riko. Beberapa saat kemudian Hp Kagami berbunyi dan disambut meriah oleh Riko.

 _From: Old man_

 _Subject: Re: Mau menemaniku pergi ke suatu tempat minggu ini?_

 _Tentu saja! Aku akan menjemputmu di dekat stasiun kereta pukul satu siang! Au janji tidak akan terlambat lagi! Sampai jumpa mingu depan!_

"KYAAA~! Dia akan menjemputmu minggu dekat di dekat stasiun kereta~! Selamat Kagami! Kalian akan kencan minggu depan!" teriak Riko histeris, Kuroko dan Takao kembali ber-hivi! Ria sementara Kagami hanya melongo tidak tahu apa yang baru saja terjadi.

"Ri…Riko-san.. apa yang kau kirimkan pada old man itu ?" tanya Kagami. Riko membuka folder pesan terkirim di Hp Kagami kemudian menyerahkan Hp itu ke tangan pemiliknya.

 _To: Old Man_

 _Subject: mau menemaniku pergi ke suatu tempat minggu depan ?_

 _Aomine-san! Minggu depan aku ingin pergi ke suatu tempat bersamamu, bisakah? *Neko mode-on emoticon*_

"WTF! Apa ini?! Aku tidak pernah membuat pesan semacam ini pada siapapun! Riko-san! Kenapa kau ber—" ucapan Kagami terputus saat Hp-nya bordering dan dari ringtone itu ia tahu bahwa Aomine lah yang tengah menghubunginya, segera dia akan dengan perasaan campur aduk antara kesal dan malu mengingat pesan yang baru saja ia kirim pada Aomine.

"Mo..Moshi..mosh…" ucapnya pelan.

 _"_ _Hallo? Kagami?"_

"Ya.. ada apa? kenapa kau menelponku?"

 _"_ _Tidak.. tidak apa-apa. Aku Cuma ingin mendengar suaramu saja. Kukira kau masih marah padaku tentang kejadian kemarin, syukurlah kau masih mau bisaca padaku"_

"Aku tidak marah, hanya saj—"

 _"_ _Haaaaah~~ syukurlahh aku hampir mati memikirkan kalau-kalau kau tidak mau menemuiku lagi. Kagami.."_

"Ya?"

" _Aku mencintaimu"_

"Eehh?! Aomi—"

 _Tut.. ….._ sambungan diputus.

Kagami membeku mendengar ucapan Aomine barusan… _aku mencintamu.._ ooh lihatlah wajah Kagami sekarang, mungkin sudah bisa disandingkan dengan kepiting rebus karena saking merahnya. Mulutnya menganga seperti ingin mengatakan sesuatu tapi tidak mau terucap seakan ada sesuatu yang menghalanginya. Kenapa kata-kata Aomine itu seperti tengah menari di pikirannya? Apa jangan-jangan apa yang dikatakan Riko dan yang lainnya itu benar? Apa dia benar-benar telah jatuh hati pada seorang old man mesum bernama Aomine Daiki? Atau ini hanya efek selama 18 tahun dia hidup tanpa pernah sekalipun merasakan yang namanya pacaran?

" _Kami-sama…..tasukete kudasai…"_

((((((_TO BE CONTINUED_)))))))

Heheheheeeee! segitu aja dulu yaaaaaaah maaf telat lagi../emang hoby kayaknya/ buat yg nunggu AoKaga Ehem-ehem sabaaar..pokoknya makasih buat yg mau baca ffn saya ini and _angain, please..let me see your reviews so I know what you think about my story.. ok?! Bye-bye minaa-san!_


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 9...

I'm so sorry because I just upload this story now, Sorry to make all of you wait almost or more than 6 months *deep-deep-deep bow*

 **Disclaimer** : Kuroko no Basuke tetep bukan milik saya tapi milik Tadotoshi Fujimaki-Sensei but-but-but! This story is mine!

 **Title** : It can't be True, right ?!

 **Rated** : entahlah… mungkin T, mungkin juga M karena belum tahu gimana lanjutannya entar.

 **Casts** : AoKaga, Midorima, Takao, Kuroko, Momoi.. for Now…

 **A/N** : Typos, ceritanya absurd dan nggak jelas, dan maaf jika tidak memuaskan..

 **Summary** : Aomine bukanlah orang yang percaya Oha-asa seperti si Midorima tsun-tsun-nanodayo. Tapi bagaimana jika ini berhubungan dengan jodoh? Apa? Merah? Liar? ; Hei! Mau malak aku yah?! Tch! Old man!

CHAPTER 9

Gomen Minna-san~ saya baru update lagi.. I'm really really sorry. I thought I can make it sooner but then my works came, my study was in danger, and I even haven't time to write. So, this chapter is as my apology to all of you.. Happy Reading minna~~~! And sorry I couldn't reply the reviews… *deep bow*

Minggu, pukul 12 siang di dekat Stasiun Kereta..

Aomine, pria berusia 28 tahun yg selalu disebut old man oleh Kagami itu mondar mandir di depan stasiun kereta, ia sudah berada disana sejak pukul 10 pagi, takut terlambat akan janjinya dengan Kagami. Ya, ia tengah menunggu Kagami. Remaja bersurai merah yang mengirimi Aomine sebuah pesan singkat memintanya untuk menemani Kagami siang ini pergi ke suatu tempat. Apakah ini berarti mereka tengah kencan? Mungkin iya untuk Aomine, tapi mungkin tidak untuk Kagami. Kagami hanya ingin membuktikan teori teman-temannya perihal Aomine yang menyukainya dan ingin tahu apakah semua yang Aomine lakukan padanya selama ini memang benar-benar karena ia mencintai Kagami. Oh, sepertinya Aomine mulai lelah setelah lebih dari 2 jam mondar-mandir tidak karuan, ia memilih untuk duduk di salah satu kursi yang ada di dekat ia berdiri dan membuka Hp miliknya, apa Kagami sudah berangkat menuju kesini? Apa dia ingat dengan janji ini? Atau mungkin dia punya urusan lain? Apa jangan-jangan dia mengalami suatu musibah saat hendak kemari?! Ah~ Aomine mulai berfikir yang aneh-aneh.

"Haaaah~~~ kau terlalu memikirkannya Aomine, .. tenang… tenang.. Hffff~" ucap Aomine pada dirinya sendiri.

"lagipula ini belum pukul 1 siang, masih ada waktu sekitar setengah jam.. santai Aomine..santai~~" kembali ia mencoba tenang.

"Hey, Old man!" sapa sebuah suara dari arah depan Aomine, ia segera melihat ke sumber suara dan voila! Orang yang ia tunggu-tunggu kini telah berdiri di depannya. Aomine segera menghela nafas penuh kelegaan, ternyata Kagami tidak melupakan janji mereka.

"Kagami.." ucapnya pelan.

"jadi, kali ini kau tidak terlambat , huh?"

"Ya.. aku sudah berada disini sejak pukul 10"

"REALLY!?" Kagami hampir membelalakkan matanya tidak percaya, orang semacam Aomine datang 3 jam lebih awal dari waktu perjanjian?! _Sugoi_!

Aomine hanya menanggapi kekagetan Kagami dengan tawa renyah, mana mungkin dia ingin membiarkan Kagami menunggunya lagi! Dia sudah membulatkan tekad ! dia akan menembak Kagami, hari ini!

"Ummm.. Jadi, kau ingin pergi kemana, Kagami? Aku akan menemanimu seharian! Jadi pilihlah tempat-tempat yang paling kamu sukai!"

"hmmmm…aku ingin pergi ke…." Kagami mulai memikirkan tempat-tempat yang ingin dia kunjungi, namun ada hal lain yang merasuk pikirannya, yaitu perkataan kedua yang diucapkan oleh teman-temannya.

 _Ingat Kagami, Saat dia bertatap muka denganmu dia akan terus menebar senyum dan memberi isyarat bahwa dia menyukaim_ u!

Benarkah? Itu yang ingin coba Kagami ketahui, dan dengan itu Kagami segera duduk di samping Aomine dan mulai menatap tepat ke wajah tampan Aomine, tatap..tatap..tatap.. dan benar saja! Aomine hanya kembali menatapnya dengan senyuman yang amat sangat menyejukkan hati Kagami saat ini, Aomine tidak berkata satu kata pun, ia hanya menopang dagunya dengan tangan kiri dan menatap Kagami yang duduk di sisi kanannya dengan senyuman.

 _Iyadaa~~! Dia menatapku!_ Teriak hati Kagami dan sukses membuat wajah Kagami memerah. Melihat reaksi Kagami, Aomine segera mendekatkan wajahnya pada Kagami dan menyatukan kening mereka mencoba untuk memeriksa temperature tubuh Kagami, apakah kagami sedang sakit hingga wajahnya memerah seperti itu? Setelah dirasa temperature mereka sama saja, Aomine memisahkan diri dari Kagami namun wajah Kagami malah makin memerah,

"Hey, Kagami! Apa kau sakit? Wajahmu itu terlihat merah" tanya Aomine yang khawatir dengan Kagami, namun Kagami bukannya menjawab malah menepuk wajahnya sendiri

"Ti-tidak apa-apa! Aku baik-baik saja! Sungguh!"

"Really? You aren't lying are you?"

"Sir, Yes Sir!"

"?" Aomine memandang heran pada Kagami, apa yang terjadi dengan anak satu ini? Biasanya dia akan membalas ucapan Aomine dengan cercaan, makian atau apalah itu namanya, tapi kali ini dia terlihat … berbeda?

"Sudahlah, sekarang. Kau mau kemana?"

"Hm… aku.. aku mau ..makan?"

"makan? Oh! Maksudmu makan siang? Kebetulan aku juga belum makan siang. Ayo! Mungkin kita akan menemukan tempat makan enak disekitar sini" Aomine dengan santai menarik tangan Kagami dan membawanya menjauh dari stasiun dan mulai berjalan bersama seraya melihat sekeliling mencari tempat makan yang nyaman, ia sama sekali tidak sadar dengan kondisi Kagami saat ini.

 _Kami-sama~~~~ dia memegang tanganku! Dia memegangnya!_

"Hey, Kagami, bagaimana kalau disana?" tunjuk AOmine pada salah satu rumah makan sederhana yang agak tertutup dari pandangan karena banyak pohon rindang di depannya. Kagami yang memang juga sudah sangat-sangat-sangat lapar mengangguk saja.

"Yosh! Ayo kita makan disana!" dengan cepat keduanya masuk ke dalam tempat itu melihat sekeliling mencari tempat untuk mereka duduk makan siang disana.

"Etto… tadinya kupikir akan banyak orang disini, bukankah aneh jika saat jam makan siang begini tidak ada satu tamu pun di sini?" ucap Aomine saat melihat tidak ada satu orang pun yang mengisi meja-meja tamu disana. Tak berpikir lebih jauh, Aomine dan Kagami segera memilih tempat yang cukup jauh namun tampak nyaman karena dekat dengan pemandangan taman dari luar, selain itu konsep rumah makan ini adalah lesehan, jadi mereka bisa bebas duduk seperti apa saja, hanya ada meja-meja panjang dan beberapa meja berbentuk bundar disana.

"Haahh~ padahal tempat ini nyaman sekali, kenapa tidak ada pengunjung lain selain kita disini?" tanya Kagami dan disaat yg bersamaan seorang lelaki paruh baya datang membawakan mereka gelas berisi air putih dan sebuah buku menu.

"Selamat datang~ mau pesan apa ?" tanya pelayan itu kemudian.

"Oh! Ya ya.. Ummm.. saya pesan yang ini.. ini..dan ini.. Kagami?"

"Hm? Samakan saja dengan pesananmu" jawab Kagami. Aomine kembali heran, bukankah Kagami orang yang suka makan dengan porsi besar? Kenapa hari ini dia tampak berbeda?

"Baiklah, saya permisi dulu. Sebentar lagi pesanan kalian akan saya antarkan" ucap sang pelayan dan segera pergi. Aomine yang duduk di samping Kagami menatap wajah pria manis itu, bertanya-tanya ada apa dengan perubahan sikap Kagami hari ini?

"Berhenti menatapku, old man! Tch!"

"Oh! Kau sudah kembali rupanya!" ucap Aomine spontan saat cacian Kagami kembali terdengar.

"Apa ? sejak tadi aku disini, kemana saja kau?" balas Kagami tanpa menatap Aomine sedikitpun.

"Hahaha~! Aku hanya heran saja melihat sikapmu hari ini, sejak tadi kau belum mengeluarkan kata andalanmu' _old man'_ dan kau bersikap …. Sedikit…. lebih tenang dari biasanya"

Dibilang begitu, Kagami mengubah arah pandangannya menuju Aomine, haruskah dia bilang pada old man ini perihal perasaan aneh di hatinya yang dia rasakan saat mereka bersama? Haruskah? Ya, sepertinya harus! Dia tidak ingin mempersulit semuanya!

"Hei, Aomine!" panggil Kagami

"Aomine-san. Jangan lupa, aku lebih tua darimu"

"ha'i~Ha'i~, ! hey, Old man!"

"Tch! Bukan berarti kau harus memanggilku old man, brat!"

"Lupakan. Ada yang ingin aku katakana padamu" ucap Kagami to the point. Dia memang benci mempersulit sesuatu. Aomine menyimak.

"Ok, apa itu? Kau mau bilang kalau aku orang paling tampan yang pernah kau temui, begitu? " ucap Aomine narsis. Sumpah! Sifat satu ini tidak akan pernah lepas dari Aomine, pikir Kagami.

"Tch! Jangan terlalu yakin. Sebenarnya yang mau aku bilang itu adalah—"

"Ini pesanan kalian, maaf membuat kalian menunggu" ucap pelayan yang berhasil memotong ucapan Kagami. Aomine ingin sekali melempar pelayan ini keluar jendela, tapi kasihan juga, sudah tua soalnya, kalau-kalau meninggal di tempat saat Aomine mencoba melemparnya.

"Ya, terima kasih" ucap Aomine. Dan sang pelayan pun pergi, selamat dari amukan seorang polisi labil macam Aomine.

"jadi, apa yang mau kau katakana tadi, Kagami?" tanya Aomine lagi, penasaran dengan apa yang ingin diutarakan oleh Kagami padanya, namun yang ditanya sudah asyik dengan dunianya sendiri. Kagami yang memang doyan makan langsung melahap makanan yang tersaji di hadapannya tanpa menghiraukan Aomine di depannya. Urusan perut lebih penting didahulukan, mungkin itulah yang dipikirkan Kagami saat ini.

"UWOOOHH~~! Oishiiiii~~~! Dan lihatlah porsi ini! Besar dan pastinya mengenyangkan!" ucap Kagami antusias dengan makan siangnya, Aomine hanya bisa tertawa melihatnya.

"Mengenyangkan bagimu, brat! Ini malah berlebihan bagi manusia normal, porsi ini cukup untuk 5 orang, _and that's no joke_! "

" _Whatever you say, I don't give a sh*t_!"

"Hahahahaha~~! Aku hanya masih tidak percaya dengan porsi makanmu sampai sekarang, dan kupikir tempat ini sangat cocok denganmu, padahal aku hanya memesan dua jenis makanan, kupikir ini ciri khas rumah makan disini"

" _Shut up and Eat_!"

"Ha'i~ Ha'i~ "

Aomine mulai mencoba makan dalam diam meski matanya masih melirik kea rah Kagami sekali-sekali, melihat brat satu ini makan dengan lahap hingga kedua pipinya menggelembung seperti balon tampak sangat lucu dimata Aomine, yaah di mata Aomine, jika dimata manusia normal mungkin Kagami tampak seperti orang kelaparan setahun yang baru bertemu dengan hal bernama makanan. Keduanya tidak melontarkan kata-kata, hanya diam menikmati makan siang mereka, dan yaah makanan disini benar-benar enak! Sungguh! Jika tidak mana mungkin Kagami bisa makan selahap itu-oh! Interupsi, Kagami makan apa saja yg penting mengenyangkan.

Satu jam lebih berlalu dan mereka akhirnya selesai makan siang- interupsi, Aomine akhirnya mampu menghabiskan makanannya karena dipaksa oleh Kagami dengan ucapan _'membuang-buang makanan itu tidak baik'_ , Aomine yang menganggap ini adalah kencan dengan cepat bersikap sedewasa mungkin dan mengeluarkan uangnya untuk membayar makan siang mereka. Kagami hanya diam, toh dia juga tidak mungkin membayar semua yang telah mereka makan, melihat angka yang tertera di bon saja sudah cukup mmebuat Kagami hampir pingsan, dan sekarang dia tahu kenapa porsi di rumah makan ini jauh diatas batas normal dan kenapa tempat ini sepi pengunjung.

"Kagami, sekarang kita mau kemana ? kamu yang tentukan" tanya Aomine saat mereka telah keluar dari tempat mereka makan siang, Kagami yang ditanya hanya menatap _blank_ pada Aomine, pada awalnya dia memang tidak berencana untuk pergi dengan Aomine, semua ini hanya karena 3 orang menyebalkan yang memaksanya untuk mengetahui perasaan Aomine dan perasaannya sendiri. Pertanyaannya.. bagaimana ? sejak ia keluar dari rumah menuju tempat yang telah mereka janjikan Kagami terus memikirkan cara agar pertanyaannya ini terjawab hari ini juga! Dan… kata-kata terakhir temannya teringat kembali.,

 _Dan terakhir, dengar Kagami-kun. Saat kalian memasuki 'zone' dia akan mencoba melakukan 'shoot' padamu! Ingat itu!_

 _Apa maksud dari ucapan manusia datar satu itu ?!_ pikir Kagami.

"Hei, Kagami. Kagami! Hei, kau mendengarku? HEI Brat!" Aomine menepuk pundak Kagami dan sukses direspon dengan pandangan kaget bercampur bingung.

"A..Oh! Aomine! Iya, iya ada apa? Kenapa kau memanggilku ?" jawabnya kemudian.

"Tch! Kau melamun barusan ? apa yang kau pikirkan brat ? "

"Ti-tidak! Aku tidak melamun, sungguh!" kilah Kagami. Aomine tidak habis pikir dengan anak manis satu ini, sudah ketahuan masih saja mengelak ?

"Tch! Lupakan, tidak seharusnya aku merusak kencan kita hari ini, Huffff! Aku harus tenang! Ya! Tenang!" ucap Aomine pada dirinya sendiri yang tentu saja didengar oleh Kagami dengan jelas.

" _What ?! Date_? Kencan ? siapa yang kencan ?!"

"Hm? Siapa ? Aku." Jawab Aomine tenang seakan tidak ada yang salah.

"Kau, dengan siapa?!" tanya Kagami lagi.

"Denganmu, siapa lagi, brat? Apakah disini ada orang ketiga selain kita?"

Jawaban Aomine yang santai sungguh mengejutkan bagi Kagami, jadi.. dari tadi old man mesum pedhofile hentai sialan ini mengira semua ini adalah kencan?! Jadi dari tadi tadi dia kencan dengan Aomine? Arrggghh! Kagami terlalu malu untuk mengakuinya!

"He, brat? Ada apa denganmu ? apa kau pikir kita hanya pergi keluar tanpa alasan? Apa kau pikir aku sengaja mengenakan pakaian terbaikku hari ini tanpa alasan? Tch! Pikirlah sendiri"

"Bu—bukan begitu, hanya saja..apakah ini berarti…kau…me—menyukai—menyukaiku?" ugh! Tolong tanyakan pada dewa bagaimana mungkin mereka bisa menciptakan seorang manusia, laki-laki, imut nan polos semacam Kagami?

"O..oh! a—pa Aku mengatakan kalau aku me—nyukaimu? "dan tanyakan juga pada dewa kenapa mereka bisa menciptakan seorang Ahomine. Bukankah sejak awal dia ingin mengakui perasaannya pada Kagami? Lalu kenapa dia bertingkah seperti orang yang baru saja terkena amnesia begiti saat ditanya apakah dia menyukai Kagami, Oh ayolah! Kau cukup bilang _Ya! Aku menyukaimu! bahkan Aku mencintaimu_! apa susahnya Ahomine?!

"Oh.. begitukah?" Holly Sh*t! jika saat ini Aomine masih berpikir untuk mengatakan dia lupa atau bahkan tidak menyukai Kagami, pergilah ke neraka sekarang juga! Lihatlah Kagami sekarang? Di siang bolong yang terang benderang dengan polosnya dia menatap Aomine dengan tatapan seakan mengatakan _'Kau-Tidak-Menyukaiku?_ ' .

 _Crooooooooooooot!_ Seliter darah muncrat dari hidung Aomine, yah… setidaknya dia tahu cara bereaksi pada situasi saat ini.

"O—old man! Ada apa dengan hidungmu? Kenapa berdarah ? hei, kau tidak apa-apa?!" khawatir kalau-kalau Aomine bukan orang yang tahan derdiri ditengah panas berlama-lama,Kagami segera menarik Aomine ke salah satu kursi di dekat pohon rindang disana. Kagami melihat sekitar dan baru sadar jika sejak tadi mereka hanya terus berjalan tanpa tujuan,

"tunggu disini, aku akan membelikan tisu untukmu" ucap kagami seraya beranjak meninggalkan Aomine untuk mencari minimarket terdekat. Namun Aomine menghentikan langkahnya dengan memegang tangan Kagami,

"Aku ikut" ucapnya kemudian.

"Tidak usah. Jika darahnya keluar lebih banyak bagaimana?"

"Tidak, ini sudah berhenti. Aku akan ikut denganmu, ayo"

"baiklah jika kau memaksa" dan begitulah, mereka berdua awas melihat sekeliling untuk menemukan minimarket dan beruntungnya tak jauh dari sana mereka menemukannya.

"Selamat datang !se—selamat berbelanja" sapa salah satu pegawai disana sedikit ngeri saat melihat wajah Aomine penuh darah. Aomine tidak peduli, ia segera berjalan mencari tisu dan saat menemukannya segera bergegas ke kasir dan membayar. Dengan cepat ia membersihkan wajahnya dan menarik Kagami keluar dari sana.

"Ok, selesai. Sekarang mau kemana kita?" tanyanya pada Kagami.

"Eeeh? Masih lanjut ?"

"tentu saja! Kita kencan! Dan kencan harus berlangsung hingga makan malam! Jadi, mau kemana kita selanjutnya?"

"Ettoo.. aku belum pernah kencan jadi..mungkin kau punya usul?"

"Ok! Kalau begitu kita akan pergi ke—wait! Apa tadi kamu bilang?"

"Hm? Apa? Aku tanya apa kau punya usul"

"bukan-bukan! Sebelum itu!"

Kagami mengingat ucapannya kembali, "Oh! Kalau ini pertama kalinya aku kencan?"

"Ya! Ya! Yang itu! Jadi, ini pertama kalinya kamu kencan?! Benarkah?!" tanya Aomine antusias.

"Hm.. iya, memangnya kenapa? aku hanya jujur , apa salahnya?"

"tidak-tidak-tidak! Tidak ada yang salah sama sekali! Ok kalu begitu ayo kita pergi ke taman! Lagi pula sekarang sudah sore, kencan di taman untuk pemula sepertimu bukanlah hal buruk" dan dengan demikian Aomine langsung menarik Kagami menuju taman. Mereka berjalan kaki kesana karena memang tempatnya tidaklah terlalu jauh hanya perlu berjalan 15 menit saja.

"Jadi.. apa yang harus kita lakukan ditaman ?" tanya Kagami yang bingung saat disuruh Aomine untuk duduk di rumput hijau tepat di depan danau buatan dengan Aomine duduk disampingnya dengan senyum tak putus-putus.

"Hm.. kita bisa mengombrol sepuasnya, kau boleh bertanya apapun padaku, begitu pula sebaliknya. Hm.. bagaimana kalau aku memulainya" pinta Aomine seraya memutar tubuhnya menghadap Kagami, kini mereka duduk berhadapan dibawah rindangnya pohon dan tenangnya air danau. Sore itu sungguh sebuah keberuntungan bagi mereka karena hanya ada beberapa orang yang menghabiskan waktu mereka di taman itu, mungkin karena taman itu bisa dibilang sudah cukup tua untuk didatangi namun Aomine malah lebih suka seperti ini, tenang, tanpa gangguan.

"Ok.. apa yang ingin kau tanyakan, old man?"

"berhenti memanggilku old man—"

"Tch! Sensitive sekali! Dasar tua!"

"Kau—! sudahlah.. sekarang jawab pertanyaanku. apa kau tahu kenapa aku sering mencium—"

PLAKKK! Satu tamparan menghampiri pipi gelap Aomine

"ganti pertanyaannmu, old man! Aku tidak ingin mengingat hal mengerikan itu"

"Tch! Apa yang salah dari pertanyaanku? aku hanya ingin jujur padamu, Kagami"

"jujur? Tentang apa? Tentang kenyataan bahwa kau itu old man pehdo humu yang hobinya nyium orang sembarangan ? itu maksudmu?"

TWITCH! Satu kerutan muncul di kening Aomine, dengan kesal di kepalkannya tangan tanpa bisa memukul siapa pun.

"aku bukan pedho apalgi humu , brat!"

"Oh! Benarkah?! Lalu kenapa kau men—menciumku, hah?! Jika bukan pedho dan humu apa lagi?"

"itu karena aku menyukaimu, bodoh! Mana mungkin aku menciummu tanpa alasan?! Kau pikir aku mau dianggap pedho ? aku sendiri tidak tahu kenapa aku bisa suka pada brat seperti mu!" ungkap Aomine nyaring dan nyaris membuat Kagami beku ditempat. Sejak awal dia memang ingin mengetahui apakah Aomine benar-benar menyukainya atau memang dia hanya dipermainkan oleh om-om mesum bernama Aomine Dakian sang kepala polisi di depannya ini. Mendengar pengakuan Aomine, Kagami hanya bisa menelungkupkan wajahnya karena malu, tak habis pikir dengan pengkuan tiba-tiba Aomine.

"Hei! Hei! Angkat wajahmu! Kenapa kamu diam , huh!"

"…."

"Hei..old man.. apa kau sadar bahwa kau baru saja menyatakan perasaanmu?"

"….."

"…"

"Oh! ….\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\..." Aomine yang baru menyadari hal tersebut menutupi wajahnya dengan kedua tangan dan ikut menelungkupkan wajahnya.

"Kau benar…. Aku baru saja menyatakan perasaanku.. lalu.."

Ucapan Aomine yang terhenti membuat Kagami penasaran, ia mengangkat wajahnya, mendekat pada Aomine dan bertanya,

"Lalu ?"

Aomine yang mendengar suara Kagami di dekat telinganya ikut mengangkat wajahnya dan menatap Kagami serius. Kedua matanya lurus menatap bola mata indah di depannya, wajah manis dan pols yang menatapnya penuh tanya. Aaahh sepertinya Aomine tidak sabar untuk meraup bibir merah itu.

"Lalu, apa kau juga menyukaiku ?" tanyanya pada Kagami kemudian. Yang ditanya tidak menjawab, rupanya dia terhanyut dalam dua bola mata seindah laut biru di hadapannya, tidak bisa ia pungkiri, Aomine memang memiliki struktur wajah yang tampan. Rahang yang kuat, bibir seksi, mata tajam ditambah postur tubuhnya yang sempurna. Kagami benar-benar mulai gila, berpikir bahwa akan sangat beruntung jika ia menjadi seorang pacar dari orang setampan Aomine, pikiran itu mampu membuatnya menelan ludah, takut akan pemikirannya sendiri. Apa mungkin dia juga menyukai Aomine ? apa mungkin rasa sukanya pada Aomine sama dengan rasa suka Aomine padanya?

"hei.. jawab aku" sekali lagi Aomine meminta jawaban. Dengan pelan dan lembut diraihnya tengkuk Kagami, di dekatinya dan dibalik rimbunnya pepohonan tanpa ada yang melihat mereka Aomine mencium kening Kagami, turun ke matanya, pipinya dan berakhir di bibir ranumnya. Aneh, kali ini Kagami tidak mengelak seperti biasanya, Kagami malah memejamkan mata dan menikmati pagutan Aomine.

"Mmmhhmm…. Ao..mine.." bukan elakan, bukan penolakan. Hanya nama Aomine yang keluar dari mulut Kagami. Saat Aomine melepas pagutan mereka, wajah Kagami terlihat 100x lebih indah dimatanya. Mata itu menatap sayu seakan meminta lebih.

"Jadi.. apa kau juga mencintaiku ? Taiga.." tanya Aomine lagi, memastikan.

Kagami masih diam. Apa lagi yang dia tunggu ? bukankah satu kata 'ya' sudah cukup untuk mengkonfirmasi perasaannya pada Aomine?

"A—aku.."

"Hm ? kamu ..?"

"Aku…. –"

"—tidak membencimu" ucap Kagami pelan. Aomine hanya bisa tertawa renyah mendengar jawaban dari makhluk manis didepannya ini. Dia tidak membencinya ? bukankah itu berarti dia juga mencintainya ?, Aomine serasa ingin segera menyerang Kagami saat ini juga mendengar jawaban imut itu. Tapi Aomine masih ingat tempat, mungkin nanti, setelah mereka makan malam.

"Ta—tapi !..." hm? Masih ada tapi di ucapan Kagami ?

"Tapi kenapa ? kau tidak membenciku, tapi ?"

"….. tapi aku belum yakin kalau kau menyukaiku seperti aku menyukaimu.."

"….."

"…"

"HAAA?! Apa maksudmu kau belum yakin, Kagami ?! apa pernyataannku kurang jelas?!"

"Bu—kan begitu! Hanya saja… kata Kuroko.."

"HA? Kuroko? Siapa itu ?"

"temanku.."

"Oh! Yang punya wajah papan itu ?"

"Ugh! Ya.. begitulah.."

"Memangnya apa yang dia katakana padamu ?" Aomine tak habis pikir, dia kira Kagami sudah menjadi miliknya, ternyata masih ada hal lain yang menghalangi mereka. Perkataan seorang teman, alasan macam apa itu ?!

"dia bilang.. Saat kita memasuki ' _zone'_ kau akan mencoba melakukan _'shoot'_ padaku, meski aku sendiri tidak tahu apa maksudnya " ucap Kagami pelan, Aomine hanya bisa memasang wajah bingung di depan Kagami, dan entah bisa dibilang keberuntungan atau apa otak mesum Aomine bekerja dengan cepat setelah itu.

"Tunggu… zone…shoot …? Hmm…. Zone…shoot… zone…shoot..zo—!"

wajah Aomine langsung merah padam saat mengetahui arti dari zone dan shoot.

 _Shit! Apakah rasa sukaku diukur dari SEX ?!_ pikir Aomine,

"Aomine? Kenapa kau menyembunyikan wajahmu lagi ? apa kau tahu arti ucapan Kuroko itu ?"

Aomine jelas tidak akan mengatakan hal tetsebut! Mana mungkin dia mau merusak nama baiknya sendiri. Dia bukan orang mesum yg segala hal diukur dari SEX bahkan rasa sukanya pada seseorang, bukan. Oh, mungkin dia memang mesum, tapi bukan berarti segala hal harus dihubungkan dengan itu kan ?! Ok, mungkin dia selalu mengoleksi majalah Mai-Chan dan nganu-nganu dengan itu tapi—tapi…

"AAAARRRGGGHHH! " teriak Aomine Frustasi.

"Ke—kenapa kau berteriak , Aho old man?! Kau tahu ini sudah pukul berapa?! Apa kau mau dikira om-om mesum yg sedang menakut-nakuti anak kecil di taman , hah?!" balas Kagami berteriak.

"Kau juga berteriak, bodoh"

"Oh, maaf, maksudku. Kenapa kau berteriak tadi ?"

"Aku hanya tidak percaya kalau Kuroko si manusia datar dari wajah sampai dada mengatakan hal itu padamu"

"memangnya apa artinya ucapan Kuroko itu ?"

"Kau yakin ingin tahu ?"

"ya! Tentu saja!"

"Benar-benar ingin tahu ?"

"Hm! Aku ingin tahu artinya!"

"Yakin gak bakalan nyesel nantinya ? yakin, benar-benar ingin tahu ? sungguh-sung—"

PLAKK!

"cukup, katakan saja apa susahnya, bodoh!" mendengar hal itu Aomine menarik nafas berat, sepertinya dia harus jujur pada Kagami.

"maksud dari ucapan temanmu yang bernama Kuroko yang bermuka dayar dan—"

PLAAK!

"tak bisakah kau percepat, Old man! Aho! Baaka!"

"Tch! Berapa kali kau ingin memukulku, hah?!"

"Makanya, cepat! Aku sudah lapar!"

"What The-! Ini baru pukul 6 sore dan kau sudah lapar setelah makan segunung masakan?!"

"sepertinya kau memang suka dipukul"

"Stop! Stop! kelakuanmu tidak manis sama sekali!"

"HAAH?! Jadi, Aku tidak manis, salah! maksudku,jadi aku harus bertingkah manis katamu?!"

"Oh ayolah! Kau mau tahu atau tidak ?! berhenti mengancamku dengan mata menyeramkan seperti itu , Brat!" Kagami segera menghela nafas kesal dan mulai diam menunggu ucapan dari Aomine.

"Jadi…."

"Jadi ?"

"maksud Kuroko adalah, aku sungguh-sungguh menyukaimu jika kita sudah melakukan… itu.. itu lho..kau tahu kan ? hal yang dilakukan pasangan.."

"Ha? Itu-itu apa?! Yang jelas kalau bicara! Dasar old man! Apakah usiamu sudah begitu tua sampai kau tidak bisa bicara dengan lancar, huh?!"

"Tch! Baiklah jika kau memaksa. …"

"hm!"

"…SEX…jika kita sudah melakukan sex.." ucap Aomine akhirnya. Kagami membeku ditempat. Apa katanya tadi ? sex ? aku tidak salah dengar kan ? tapi bagaimana mungkin? Dua pria melakukan sex ? _what an imposible thing!_ , ok, kalau saling membantu itu masih mungkin, tapi.. melakukan seks ? ucapan kuroko yang tidak masuk akal atau pengertian Aomine yang gila ?

"Hei, kau tidak apa-apa ? haaaahh sudah kuduga kau tidak akan senang mendengarnya.. aku tahu, seks antar pria itu cukup menyakitkan ,apalagi kau bottom.. aku tidak akan memaksamu melakukannya jika kau tidak mau.. tapi.. yaah.. mungkin aku akan sedikit kecewa". Ucapan Aomine tertangkap oleh indra Kagami,

"Menyakitkan ? bottom ?"

"Heeeh? Kau department Bahasa Inggris tapi tidak tahu arti bottom? "

"Bukan, bukan. Aku tahu artinya, tapi apa hubungannya dengan …. Seks antar pria? Dan bagimana mungkin itu bisa dilakukan ? maksudku, kau pria, dan aku.. ya, aku juga pria tulen!"

"entah aku harus bersyukur karena kau sangat polos atau aku akan mengutuk diriku sendiri karena telah membuka pintu dunia lain padamu , Kagami" sesal Aomine

"Tapi aku sungguh tidak percaya 2 laki-laki bisa melakukan seks!"

"Tch, tch, tch… kau memang begitu polos Kagami" Aomine mulai merasa bersalah telah mengatakan hal yang seharusnya tidak dia katakan.

"Hei! Berhenti bersikap seperti itu, cepat katakana padaku, bagaimana 2 pria bisa melakukannya" Aomine diam, diam, diam, mencoba untuk tidak menodai kesucian pikrian Kagami, namun sepertinya otak mesumnya mengalahkan hati nuraninya sendiri, ia dengan cepat menarik tubuh Kagami dan ia sandarkan pada pohon yang tadinya menjadi peneduh bagi mereka namun kini malah menjadi pelindung mereka dari pandangan mata orang lain apalagi sekarang sudah gelap, taman benar-benar sudah kosng, lampu taman yang cukup jau dari mereka sudah menyala terang dan cuaca yang tadinya panas mulai berubah dingin.

Dengan tangan kanan yang menarik wajah kagami untuk menghadapnya , Aomine mulai mendekatkan wajahnya pada Kagami.

"Kau benar-benar ingin tahu bagaimana ?" ucapnya seduktif.

"…hm.." pelan Kagami menjawab, perlahan Aomine mendekatkan mulutnya ke telinga kiri Kagami dan membisikkan sesuatu seraya membawa tangan kirinya menyentuh Kagami dari belakang hingga bongkahan pantatnya.

"Tidak ada yang berbeda dengan seks pada umumnya, kau hanya perlu menjadi bottom dan aku top, kau hanya perlu menerima kenikmatan saat aku mencoba memasukimu, di…sini" ucap Aomine tepat saat jarinya menusuk belahan pantat Kagami. Kagami nyaris berteriak saat itu juga, namun ia ingat kalau mereka ada di tempat umum! Apa jadinya jika orang meliihat mereka berdua di taman dalam posisi seperti ini ?! bisa hancur image-nya sebagai seorang Mahasiswa Seirin University! Lupakan dirinya! Bagaimana image Aomine nantinya ? seorang kepala polisi Aomine Daiki!

"Hmmm!" Kagami menggigit mulutnya saat jari Aomine mulai bermain disana, ia dapat merasakannya. Jari yang panjang tengah menjamah pantatnya dan bermain-main disekitarnya. Aomine yang melihat hal langka tersebut lantas menenguk saliva mencoba setenang mungkin,

"A…Aomine…jauhkan jarimu, bodoh!" ucap Kagami dengan nafas yang terputus. Ada apa dengannya?! kenapa dia selalu bertingkah seperti ini setiap kali Aomine menyentuhnya?!

"Sh*t ! kau memang menyebalkan Kagami! Berhenti memandangku seperti itu!"

"Se…perti.. apa..? Nnggg?"

Aomine menyerah! Di jilatnya mata Kagami, dan di angkatnya tubuh itu kepangkuannnya. Dilumatnya bibir ranum dihadapannya seakan ia tak pernah bosan dengan rasa manisnya. Kagami menikmati hal itu, ia sudah mengakui perasaannya dan ia tahu bahwa ia benar-benar menyukai Aomine meski dia masih belum yakin kenapa dia memiliki rasa suka itu pada Aomine bukan pada yang lain.

"Kau membuatku gila, brat!" dengan perlahan Aomine turun ke leher Kagami dan menjilat potongan leher Kagami disana, dan dengan sedikit penekanan di berinya sebuah Kissmark untuk Kagami.

PLAAK!

"Ouch! Ittei !" huh ? bukankah harusnya bukan teriakan kesakitan yang keluar dari mulut Kagami? Dan lagi pula yang berteriak itu Aomine , bukan Kagami.

"AHO! OLD MAN SIALAN! Ini sudah kedua kalinya kau menggigitku bodoh! Kenapa kau suka sekali menggigit orang, huh?! Apa kau ini semacam anjing liar ?! kau Anjing liar kan?!"

…

…..Aomine diam, melongo lebih tepatnya.

Tunggu, bukankah ini semacam de javu ?

"Kagami.. apa kau tidak tahu… kissmark ?"

"Kissmark?! Apa itu?! Aku tidak perlu tahu itu! Yang aku tahu adalah aku benci di gigit oleh anjing jelek hitam tua mesum sepertimu!"

"EEEHHHHH?! Apa maksudmu anjing jelek hitam tua mesum sepertiku, huh?!"

"maksudku jelas bodoh! Sudahlah, aku pulang. Aku harus mandi setelah ini, siapa tahu kamu punya penyakit rabies! Aku tidak mau mati karenamu, old man!"

"Hei! Tunggu! Bagaimana dengan kencan kita? kita bahkan belum makan malam!"

"Heh! Sepertinya itu alasanmu menggigitku barusan, hah? Kau begitu lapar sampai-sampai menjadikanku makan malammu. Lupakan! Sudah kuduga, kencan dengan old man mesum sepertimu tidak akan berhasil. Bye!" dan begitulah, Aomine ditinggal sendiri di taman yang sudah tidak berpenghuni.

"Etto…hanya perasaanku saja atau Kagami memang benar-benar tidak tahu bahwa kissmark dan gigitan anjing itu beda jauh ?"

Haaaaaaaaaaaah…..~~ ternyata menyukai seorang Kagami yang membenci binatang bernama anjing cukup menyulitkan bagi seorang Aomine…ralat..sangat menyulitkan..

TO BE CONTINUED~~~

I REALLY AM HAPPY because I can publish this story now! Thanks all!


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer** : Kuroko no Basuke tetep bukan milik saya tapi milik Tadotoshi Fujimaki-Sensei but-but-but! This story is mine!

 **Title** : It can't be True, right ?!

 **Rated** : entahlah… mungkin T, mungkin juga M karena belum tahu gimana lanjutannya entar.

 **Casts** : AoKaga, Midorima, Takao, Kuroko, Momoi.. for Now…

 **A/N** : Typos, ceritanya absurd dan nggak jelas, dan maaf jika tidak memuaskan..

 **Summary** : Aomine bukanlah orang yang percaya Oha-asa seperti si Midorima tsun-tsun-nanodayo. Tapi bagaimana jika ini berhubungan dengan jodoh? Apa? Merah? Liar? ; Hei! Mau malak aku yah?! Tch! Old man!

_Sitahchan Proudly Present_

 **It Can't Be True, Right ?!**

Thanks to all the reviews, I'm very happy I could continue this story, hope all of you like this. and sorry, this chap is a bit short.

CHAPTER 10

Magi Burger, tempat makan cepat saji yang cukup populer hingga tidak jarang banyak orang yang lebih memilih makan siang disana daripada di restoran china ataupun western yang letaknya berseberangan dengan Magi Burger.

"jadi, apa maksudmu tiba-tiba mengajakku makan siang di tempat makan cepat saji seperti ini, nanodayo?" tanya seorang bersurai hijau terang bernama Midorima pada seorang lagi yang tidak lain adalah sahabatnya Aomine. Keduanya tengah menikmati makan siang di Magi Burger namun dibilang menikmati rasanya kurang tepat karena hanya Aomine yang memesan makanan sedangkan Midorima memilih hanya memesan jus jeruk, kuning warna keberuntunganku hari ini katanya.

Aomine yang ditanya tidak menyahut, ia masih fokus pada ayam goreng di depannya.

"Hei, item! Jawab aku!" ucap Midorima cukup nyaring hingga mampu ditangkap oleh sensor pendengaran Aomine.

"Apa?! Item katamu?!" protes Aomine, dia tahu dia item tapi gak perlu diumumin juga kali.

"Aku salah ? tidak kan ?"

"Ti—tidak sih.. tapi setidaknya jangan kau ucapkan seperti sebuah hinaan, itu cukup menyakitkan"

"Haah.. sudahlah nanodayo. Aku bertanya lagi. Kenapa kau mengajakku makan siang ?"

"Hm? Karena ini jam makan siang" jawab Aomine simple.

"Tch! Aku tahu kau itu bodoh tapi sampai pada tahap apa masih misteri bagiku, nanodayo"

"Apa Katamu?!"

"Haaah… jawab aku dengan jujur, Ahomine. Kenapa kau—seorang kepala polisi Aho yang punya jadwal membeli majalah Mai-chan saat jam makan siang—tiba-tiba mengajakku—seorang dokter keren dan tamvan dengan jadwal full—untuk makan siang ?"

Aomine hanya bisa menatap Midorima datar, ini orang pede amat muji diri sendiri, " kenapa aku mengajakmu makan siang secara tiba-tiba ? mari kupikirkan.. Hmmm… beberapa minggu yang lalu kau mengatakan bahwa jodohku adalah seorang yang liar dan..merah.. ya, merah dan liar. Saat aku tahu siapa orangnya dan mencoba untuk mengajaknya kencan beberapa hari yang lalu dia malah menghinaku sebagai seekor anjing liar. Jadi.. menurutmu ?"

Satu kedipan, dua, tiga. Midorima masih berusaha mencerna omongan Aomine, jodoh ? maksudnya ramalah Oha-Asa beberapa minggu lalu itu? Oh damn! Itu sudah terlalu lama untuk dipercaya, sudah kadaluarsa! Kalau hanya perihal Oha-asa Aomine harusnya up to date dong! Download aplikasinya kalo perlu*kalo ada*, "Jadi… menurutku ?"

"Ya.. bagaimana menurutmu ?"

"Menurutku apa ?" tanya Midorima bingung, apa yang diinginkan Aomine padanya?

"Tch, ternyata kau tak secerdas ucapanmu, Midorima"

TWITCH! Satu kedutan muncul di dahi Midorima.

"kecerdasanku tidak bisa diukur oleh orang sepertimu, Aho"

"jika memang begitu, kenapa kau tidak bisa menjawab pertanyaanku. Bagaimana menurutmu perihal jodohku ini ?"

"Kau mau aku memberkan opiniku, begitu ?"

"Ya..semacam itulah.."

"Tch, semacam itulah katamu"

"Sudahlah, cepat!. Katakan"

"Apa yang harus aku katakan ? bahwa menurutku jodohmu seorang mahasiswa bukannya mahasiswi, alias pria bukannya wanita yang usianya jauh lebih muda darimu cukup untuk membuatmu dianggap humu pedhofil yang bahkan sekarang title mu bertambah sebagai seekor anjing liar adalah suatu hal yang bagus ?" ucap Midorima panjang, cukup untuk membuat Aomine pundung di pojokan.

"Midorima,… _you do want to break my heart like that, don't you_?"

"Bukan itu maksudku, nanodayo. Hanya saja.. diantara banyaknya wanita yang menyukaimu di dunia ini kenapa kau malah memilih anak itu ?" kali ini Midorima menatap Aomine serius, dia sudah berteman lama dengan Aomine, sejak mereka masih SMP hingga sekarang, meski mereka bekerja di distrik yang berbeda sekarang. Dia sangat tahu bahwa Aomine belum pernah sekalipun serius menyukai seseorang. Momoi selalu bersamanya untuk menjaganya agar tidak terlalu sering bermain-main dengan perempuan sampai-sampai momoi dikira sebagai pasangan abadi Aomine yang nyatanya Momoi menganggap Aomine sebagai kakak laki-laki baginya. Dan secara tiba-tiba hanya karena oha-asa Aomine bersikeras bahwa Kagami, seorang mahasiswa Seirin University adalah jodohnya ? yang benar saja!

"Kamu sudah dewasa sekarang, berhentilah bermain-main. Aku tidak khawatir denganmu, keselamatanmu atau apalah itu. Tapi anak itu. Dia masih polos kulihat, berhentilah bermain-main dengannya Aomine"

"Kau tahu Midorima, kau terdengar persis seperti seorang ibu yang melarang anaknya menikah dengan gadis yang bukan pilihannya"

PLAK! Satu hantaman melesat ke kepala Aomine.

"Aku bukan ibumu bodoh! Siapa juga yang mau menjadi ibu dari seorang Aho sepertimu?"

"Tch, siapa juga yang mau punya ibu maniak oha-asa sepertimu!"

"Sudahlah, jadi.. apa ucapanku tadi sudah cukup buatmu ?" tanya Midorima serius kembali. Aomine dian, matanya focus pada piring di depannya yang sudah hampir kosong tapi pikirannya melayang jauh pada seorang pria bersurai merah yang memiliki senyum malaikat dan kelakuan unik nan liar. Jika Midorima bilang dia bermain-main dengan Kagami, mengapa dia harus sampai pergi sejauh ini? Jika dia hanya bermain-main dengan Kagami mengapa dia selalu merasa ingin menemui brat satu itu ? jika benar dia hanya bermain-main dengannya mengapa pula dia selalu salah tingkah saat ingin mengatakan perasaannya, selalu berusaha sebaik mungkin untuk menyenangkan anak merah itu ?

Aomine hanya tersenyum dan tertawa renyah dengan kesimpulan yang ia dapatkan. Yah, sepertinya dia memang benar-benar menyukai Kagami, mencintainya malah. Kali ini dia benar-benar yakin, dia tidak akan ragu lagi meski Kagami terus mengatainya seorang begal, old man mesum sialan, anjing liar, humu pedhofil atau apalah nantinya. Yang jelas, saat ini Aomine akan memikirkan cara yang tepat untuk menyampaikan perasaannya pada Kagami agar brat satu itu paham dan menjawab perasaannya.

"Kenapa kau senyum-senyum sendiri? Sudah mulai gila hah?" tanya Midorima melihat Aomine yang masih berlayar dalam khayalannya sendiri sejak tadi.

"Ah? Oh! Tidak-tidak! Aku hanya senang bisa makan siang denganmu hari ini, terima kasih Midorima" ucap Aomine tulus, tapi malah dianggap aneh oleh Midorima.

"Seorang Aomine berterima kasih sambil tersenyum mesum seperti itu cukup untuk membuatku ingin segera pergi dari sini"

"HaHaHa~! Kalau begitu sebaiknya kita pulang, jam makan siang sudah berakhir, kau pasti sudah ditunggu oleh pasien-pasienmu, Midorima" ucap Aomine seraya beranjak dari kursi dan mulai berjalan menjauh meninggalkan Midorima.

"Yah, dan kau juga akan ditunggu oleh Momoi-san degan segunung makian darinya" ucap Midorima yang masih bisa didengar oleh Aomine.

"Oh Shit! Kau benar! Aku harus cepat, bye dokter megane!"

"Apa Katamu nanodayo ?! Pergi sana! Dasar Aho! "

Dan begitulah, siang itu Aomine dan Midorima berpisah dengan pikiran masing-masing. Aomine dengan keyakinan penuh bahwa kali ini dia akan membuat Kagami jatuh ke tangannya dan Midorima yang akan segera melihat oha-asa untuk melihat keberuntungan Aomine serta kesialan yang akan didapat Kagami.

TO BE CONTINUED~~

Ehem... tes..tes..! check! mic check! ok! One-twoo-three-action!

Midorima: selamat siang nanodayao, disini saya sebagai pembawa acara akan melakukan sedikit sesi wawancara pada dua karakter utama kita, Aomine dan Kagami. selamat siang Kagami, Aomine.

Kagami, Aomine: Siang.

Midorima: pertanyaan pertama, apakah benar Kagami-san ini sepolos malaikat ?*pertayaan dari pembaca 4G*

Kagami: ah? polos ?*menatap bingung pada MC Midorima

Aomine: Tch! brat satu ini liar! dimana letak polosnya?!

Kagami: *evil* *sok imut* jadi.. kau pikir aku ini liar, Taiga-san?

Aomine: *CROOOOT* Shit! kau curang!

Midorima: Hmm... baiklah, pertanyaan selanjutnya. menurut Kagami-san, sebenarnya semesum apakah Aomine-san?

Kagami: setingkat dengan warna kulitnya yang seitem pantat wajan*datar*

Aomine: kamvret lu! mau gue cium, hah?!

Kagami:*lari kebelakang MC Midorima*

Midorima: Okay, okay... ini pertanyaan terakhir, banyak pembaca yang ingin tahu, kapan kalian akan nganu-nganu. jadi.. kapan hal itu akan terjadi ?

Aomine: author kami lagi galau, dia sebenarnya pengen itu terjadi pada chap awal, biar semacam kayak flashback gitu, tapi otaknya kegeser dikit dan sekarang malah bingung mau naroh dimana adegan nganu-nganunya. dan lagi pulaa-

Kagami: stop! bukan seperti itu midorima-san! sebenarnya author kami ini emang malas tingkat dewa dan dia tahu bahwa aku sama sekali tidak sudi di-nganu-nganu sama aho old man mesum sialan ini!

Aomine: apa katamu, brat ?!

Kagami: aku hanya mengatakan yang sejujurnya, old man!

Midorima: eeemmm.. okay, ya! sepertinya sudah cukup, terima kasih atas waktunya Aomine-san, Kagami-san! baiklah, sekian wawancara kita kali ini, sampai ketemu di chap selanjutnya, nanodayao*benerin kacamata* selamat siang!

Anddddddddd cut!


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer** : Kuroko no Basuke tetep bukan milik saya tapi milik Tadotoshi Fujimaki-Sensei but-but-but! This story is mine!

 **Title** : It can't be True, right ?!

 **Rated** : entahlah… mungkin T, mungkin juga M karena belum tahu gimana lanjutannya entar.

 **Casts** : AoKaga, Midorima, Takao, Kuroko, Momoi.. for Now…

 **A/N** : Typos, ceritanya absurd dan nggak jelas, dan maaf jika tidak memuaskan..

 **Summary** : Aomine bukanlah orang yang percaya Oha-asa seperti si Midorima tsun-tsun-nanodayo. Tapi bagaimana jika ini berhubungan dengan jodoh? Apa? Merah? Liar? ; Hei! Mau malak aku yah?! Tch! Old man!

_Sitahchan Proudly Present_

 **It Can't Be True, Right ?!**

Bales review dikit:

AoKagaKuroLover: maaf, Kagami tiba-tiba batalin syuting chap 10 itu.. -_-

melani. : sekali-kali berasa kayak anak muda.. gua gak mempan di cekik.. nyawa gua ada 12.*kagami: dSItha ini bukan manusia, mbak melani..* hihihihi*ketawa setan*

AliceShotacon4Ever: *Kagami* Sini lho kalo berani?! gua ogah jadi uke itu Ahomine Dakian!

Maji Tenshi 10: Ehm..eto... gua bingung.. sumpah..

CHAPTER 11

"Kagami.. buka pintunya.. bukankah siang ini kamu ada kuliah ?" ucap Takao dari balik pintu kamar Kagami. Sejak ia pulang dari kencannya dengan Aomine kemarin, dia tidak keluar dari kamar hingga siang harinya. Takao, Riko dan Kuroko cukup khawatir karena Kagami tidak makan malam dan sarapan pagi ini.

"Hei, Kagami. Cepat buka pintu kamarmu, aku sudah menyiapkan makan siang untukmu!" teriak Riko yang juga berada di depan pintu bersama Takao. Kagami tidak menyahut, meski sebenarnya dia mendengar mereka.

"Hei! Cepat buka atau mau aku dobrak, huh?! Ini rumahku bodoh!" Riko berujar lagi. Kesal juga dia dikacangin begini. Sebenarnya apa yag terjadi dengan kencan Kagami semalam sampai-sampai Kagami mengunci diri di kamar seperti ini?

"Kagami-kun…" kali ini Kuroko angkat suara, Kagami mendengarkan. Hanya saja dia tidak menghiraukan.

"Bisakah kau segera membuka pintu? Ini juga kamarku, kau ingat ? Karena kau tiba-tiba mengunci kamar dan aku lupa membawa kunciku, aku harus tidur di kamar Takao tadi malam. Aku memang tidak ada kuliah tadi pagi tapi siang ini aku ada janji dengan dosen penasehatku. Sekitar 1 jam lagi aku harus menemuinya. aku harus mandi, semua pakaianku di dalam. Semua buku yang kuperlukan juga di dalam. Aku juga har—" ucapan Kuroko terhenti saat pintu terbuka dengan pelan oleh Kagami.

"Ya,ya. Maafkan aku kuroko, masuklah, dan berhentilah mengoceh begitu" ucap Kagami, kesal juga dengan ocehan Kuroko. Dia juga lupa sih kalau sebenarnya mereka satu kamar.

"Arigatou" dan Kuroko segera masuk ke dalam kamar diiringi oleh Riko dan Takao. Ketiganya menarik Kagami ke tempat tidur dan menatap Kagami intens.

"Apa? Kenapa kalian menatapku begitu? Kau juga, Kuroko. Bukankah kau seharusnya mandi dan bersiap-siap untuk ke kampus?" tanya Kagami yang merasa canggung ditatap begitu oleh ketiga orang di depannya.

"Maaf, aku berbohong" jawab Kuroko singkat tanpa ada rasa bersalah sedikitpun.

"Apa?!"

"sudahlah Kagami.. kamu tahu kan kalau kami khawatir denganmu? Kau pulang dengan ekspresi kesal dan langsung mengunci diri di kamar" ucap Riko. Kagami menunduk lemas, dia lupa kalau dia tidak tinggal sendiri seperti saat dia masih SMA dulu. Ada tiga sahabat yang bisa dia ajak bicara sekarang.

"Maafkan aku. Aku hanya …. Bingung" ucapnya lemah.

"Ha? Bingung? Bingung kenapa? memangnya apa yang terjadi dengan kencanmu kemarin?" tanya Riko lagi.

"Apa yang terjadi? " Kagami menghela napas panjang. Apa yang harus dia ceritakan ? dia sendiri bingung. Sejak kencan kemarin dia terus memikirkan Aomine sepanjang malam. Tentang Aomine yang dengan jelas menyatakan perasaannya pada Kagami, tentang ciuman mereka, tentang gigitan yang menyakitkan itu dan.. tentang Kagami yang tidak sempat menjawab perasaan Aomine dengan jelas. Ya! Betapa bodohnya dia kemarin! Andai saja dia tidak terlalu malu untuk mengatakan perasaannya dan tidak marah saat Aomine menggigitnya mungkin tadi malam dia bisa tidur dengan nyenyak.

"Hei, ayo cerita pada kami. Ayo, ayo!" pinta Takao excited dan sukses mendapat pukulan manis dari Riko.

"Ittei! Sakit, Riko-san!"

"Siapa yang menyuruhmu untuk begitu excited ? lihat sikon-nya bodoh!"

"Hehe..men-go-men-go! Aku hanya penasaran. Itu saja!"

"Kami juga Takao-kun. Tapi lihatlah Kagami sekarang, sepertinya kencan kemarin tidak berhasil"

"Sebenarnya, Kuroko…. Itu tidak bisa dikatakan tidak berhasil" Kagami angkat bicara.

"benarkah?!" ucap ketiga sahabanya itu dengan mata berbinar.

"berhenti menatapku seperti itu.. maksudku.. yaaaaa kami pergi makan, jalan-jalan, ngobrol, dan…."

"Dan…?"

"Dan…..yah, Aomine menyatakan cintanya padaku"

"benarkah?! UWAAAAHHH berarti dugaan kami selama ini benar! Aomine benar-benar menyukaimu" ucap Riko.

"Tapi….." Riko, Kuroko, dan Takao diam. Mendengar ada kata tapi, sepertinya ada hal lain yang terjadi. "Tapia pa, Kagami-kun?" tanya Kuroko.

"Aku….sepertinya aku tidak menjawab perasaannya dengan benar…. ?"

"Ha? Apa maksudmu Kagami? Apa kau menolaknya?!" sergah Takao

"Bu—bukan! Bukan begitu. Maksudku, aku tidak mengatakan ya, tidak juga mengatakan tidak"

"Eh?" ketiga wajah di depannya menbeo. Apa maksud anak polos satu ini coba? Tidak ya, tidak juga tidak.

"Memangnya apa yang kau katakana padanya?"

"Hm… aku bilang..aku tidak membencinya"

"…."

"…."

"What?! Kau tidak membencinya? Jawaban macam apa itu?" ucap Riko bingung. Tidak membencinya? Apa coba maksudnya?

"Aku tidak yakin. Tapi aku sangat gugup saat itu! Kau tahu, Riko-san? Perasaan saat tiba-tiba ada orang yang menyatakan cintanya padamu dank au serasa seperti ingin mengatakan ya tapi lidahmu seakan terkunci dan dengan bodohnya malah mengatakan hal lain ? kau pernah merasakan hal itu kan ?"

"ehem! Maaf, aku tidak pernah"

"…"

"Mmm… lupakan. Jadi, Kagami-kun. Sebenarnya kau juga menyukai Aomine-san? Begitu?"

"Ya. Aku… aku menyukainya.." ucap kagami dengan wajah memerah malu. Di depan ketiga temannya saja dia sudah semalu ini, bagaimana di depan Aomine coba?

"Tapi!"

"Hah?! Tapi lagi?!"

"Aku benci kebiasaannya menggigitku seperti anjing liar!"

"What? Apa aku barusan mendengar anjing liar? Kuroko, apa kau juga mendengarnya?"

"Ya, aku juga mendengarnya, Riko-san. Dia baru saja bilang anjing liar. Bagaimana denganmu Takao?"

"Hm, aku sepertinya Kagami nan polos ini baru saja mengatakan kalau Aomine telah menggigitnya"

Kagami masih ingat. Aomine dengan sengaja menggigitnya. Di leher! Kalian dengar itu? Di leher?! Jika dia bukan anjing gila liar rabies apa coba? Vampire?!

"Hm! Meski aku menyukainya, tapi jika dia masih suka menggigit aku tidak akan mau dekat-dekat dengan old man bodoh itu!" tegas Kagami. Ketiga temannya tidak habis pikir dengan reaksi ini. Haruskah mereka kasih dengan Kagami yang sama sekali tidak memiliki pengetahuan dalam hal percintaan atau bersyukur bahwa dia masih sepolos malaikat di mata mereka. Oh! Sepertinya mereka lebih baik kasian pada Aomine yang pasti sekarang tengah depresi memikirkan cara agar bisa member kissmark pada Kagami tanpa dibilang anjing liar olehnya.

"Kagami-kun. Apa kau pernah dengar istilah kissmark?" tanya Kuroko serius. Meski ia sendiri juga belum pernah melakukannya setidaknya dia tahu apa itu kissmark.

"Hm? Kissmark? Ya. Aku pernah dengar. Saat Alex meraung-raung menangis padaku tentang mantannya yang meninggalkannya karena Alex terlalu banyak meninggalkan kissmark di tubuhnya. Aku tidak yakin, tapi itu semacam hal yang tidak baik bukan?"

"Ha? Kenapa kau berpikir demikian?"

"bayangkan saja, Alex ditinggalkan oleh mantannya karena hal itu. Berarti itu bukanlah hal yang baik"

"haaaah…pendek sekali akalmu nak" ucap Riko sambil mengelus kepala Kagami.

"Ayolah! Apa coba hubungannya denganku?"

"Kagami, kau tahu? Jika seseorang meninggalkan kissmark pada orang lain, itu artinya orang tersebut sangat dicintai dan ..seperti..yaaah menandakan bahwa dia sudah milik orang lain" jelas Takao.

"terus? Apa hubungannya denganku?"

Riko, Takao, dan Kuroko semacam mendengar nyanyian surga saat melihat wajah polos Kagami. Kami-sama~ dosakah kami memberitahukan tentang kenikmatan dunia pada malaikat polosmu satu ini?

"Hei! Kenapa kalian menatapku aneh begitu? Jawab aku!"

"Ok, ok… begini Kagami" Riko agak mendekat pada Kagami, "Kissmark itu berarti meniggalkan bekas ciuman, biasanya dilakukan oleh pasangan kekasih, dan tempat yang paling strategis untuk meninggalkan kissmark adalah.." Riko menunjuk leher Kagami yang masih Nampak kissmark disana "di leher. Tepat seperti ini" spontan Kagami menutupi lehernya. Dia ingat, disanalah Aomine menggigitnya kemarin, apa itu masih berbekas? Oh shit! Betapa malunya dia! Jika apa yang dikatakan Riko itu benar, maka tuduhannya pada Aomine adalah salah. Aomine tidak menggigitnya—secara teknis, ya—tapi memberikan kissmark padanya. Wajah Kagami mulai memerah kembali, mengingat saat-saat Aomine menggigitnya. Yah.. dia ingat. Aoimime mengecupnya terlebih dahulu, cukup untuk membuat tubuh kagami merinding untuk mengingatnya. Setelah dipikir-pikir, gigitan Aomine pun tidak sesakit yang dia kira, itu lebih kepada… pelan dan..panas?

 _BLUUSSSSSHHH~~~~_

"Shit! Kenapa aku harus mengingatnya!" teriak Kagami kemudian. Dengan cepat dia membenamkan dirinya dibalik selimut, malu! Malu sekali! Jadi sebenarnya Aomine menggigitnya karena dia mencintaiku? Kami-sama! Apa yang harus aku lakukan sekarang? Aku menyebutnya ajning liar kemarin! Arrggghhh!

"Hei! Kenapa kau bersembunyi Kagami! Cepat keluar dari selimut begitu!" pinta Riko sambil menarik selimut yang membungkus kagami sempurna.

"Tidak! Tidak mau! Aku mau tetap disini!"

"Oh ayolah~! Aku tahu kau ada jadwal kuliah siang ini Kagami! Ayo kita ke kampus! Cepat!" tambah Takao yang ikut menarik selimut.

"Kagami-kun. Aku tidak akan memaksamu kuliah atau apapun, tapi tolong, turun dari kasurku. Kalian bertiga sudah membuat kasurku berantakan"

"Oh, gomen kuroko-kun. Kami akan merapikan kasurmu setelah ini, tapi sebelumnya jika kau tidak ingin aku menghancurkan kasurmu ini sebaiknya bantu kami membuat anak macan satu ini keluar dari selimut dan segera ke kampus karena dia harus kuliah" pinta Riko, alhasil Kuroko ikut menarik Kagami meski kekuatan mereka bertiga tidak sebanding dengan kekuatan Kagami. Kagami terus meraung tidak ingin keluar dari selimut.

"Tidaaaak! Aku tidak mau kuliah! Hari ini hari senin! Aku tidak mauuuu!" teriaknya nyaring.

"ada apa dengan senin, huh?! Memangnya senin begitu menakutkan?! Ayolah Kagami~~!" tarik Takao lagi

"Tidaaaakkk! Saat ini jam makan siang dan Aomine pasti tengah berdiri diantara banyaknya cowok yang tengah mengantri untuk membeli majalah Mai-chan dan aku tidak mau bertemu dengannya tengah jalan~~~!"

Ketiga temannya berhenti menariknya, tapi kemudian

BRUUKK!

Riko sukses menendang Kagami hingga menabrak dinding.

"Itu malah bagus, bodoh! Ayo cepat bangun! Kau harus segera menemui Aomine dan mengatakan perasaanmu yang sebenarnya pada polisi itu! Cepat! Kalau tidak, aku berjanji akan memaksamu untuk berlari seratus putaran mengelilingi rumah ini tanpa istirahat!" perintah Riko

"Tch! Siapa kau menyuruhku seperti itu ,huh?!" balas Kagami.

"AKU PEMILIK RUMAH INI. Ingat ?"

"Ugh! Iya, iya. Aku tahu. Tch! baiklah. Aku mau mandi dulu, kalian keluar sana! Shu-shu!"

"Bagus. Ayo kita keluar Takao"

"ha'i ~~~! Aku tunggu di ruang makan Kagam—"

Belum sempat Takao menghabiskan ucapannya. Handphone Kagami tiba-tiba bordering. Kagami lekas berdiri dan mencari dari mana asal bunyi itu berada.

"Kagami-kun. Di dalam tasmu, di atas meja" tunjuk Kuroko, Kagami segera mengambilnya dan mengangkat tanpa melihat siapa yang menelpon.

"Halo? Selamat siang.. sia—" ucapan Kagami terhenti saat mendengar jawaban diseberang

 _"_ _Ini aku, brat"_

"…Old man?!"

 _"_ _Ya. Aku di depan kampusmu sekarang. Dimana kau? beritahu kelasmu, aku akan kesana sekarang"_

"Aku… aku.." Kagami menatap pada tiga temannya, memberi isyarat _"apa yang harus aku katakan"_ tapi tiga temannya malah kabur meninggalkannya sendiri disana dengan meng-copy _misdirection_ -nya Kuroko.

"Shit" bisiknya pada diri sendiri.

 _"_ _Hei, dimana kelasmu ? aku akan kesana. Ada yang ingin aku katakan"_

"A..ano..Hmm…aku…aku…"

" _Hm? Kamu kenapa?"_

"Ti—tidak! Aku baik-baik saja! Bisakah kau tunggu aku di kantin setengah jam lagi! Aku masih…masih ada kelas! Ya! Aku akan kesana 30 menit lagi! Bye!"

 _"_ _Ok, aku tunggu. Tap—"_

 _Tut..tut..tut…_

Kagami segera menutup telponnya.

"Kami-sama! Apa yang harus aku lakukan sekarang?!" ucap Kagami panik. Mungkin kau harus segera menuju kamar mandi dan bukannya mondar-mandir tidak jelas seperti itu Kagami.

"Kagami-kun. Kau sebaiknya mandi dan segera menemui Aomine di kampus. Berhentilah mondar-mandir begitu. Kau hanya akan membuang 30 menitmu yang berharga" ucap Kuroko yang tiba-tiba sudah nongol di depan Kagami. Good job Kuroko!

"Ah! Kau benar, Kuroko! Kau benar!" ucap Kagami yang segera pergi menuju kamar mandi. ia harus segera pergi ke Kampus untuk menemui Aomine. Oh Tuhan!apa yang ingin dibicarakan oleh Aomine padanya? apakah dia marah dengan kejadian semalam?! Dia marah kan? Dia pasti marah! Siapa juga yang sudi dibilang anjing liar coba? Atau dia malah jadi tidak suka dengan Kagami yang menganggapnya anjing liar? Oh! Dia juga menyebutnya old man mesum kemarin! Bagaimana ini?! Apa yang akan Aomine katakan padanya? Arrrggghh! Lupakan! Kagami! kau terlalu mengkhawatirkan banyak hal!

TO BE CONTINUED~~~!

...

...

Aomine: Tch! gua cuma muncul bentar! di telpon pula!

Kagami: wkwkwkwk... Author~~~ good job! *hivi!*

Aomine: *tarik Kagami ke kamar*


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer** : Kuroko no Basuke tetep bukan milik saya tapi milik Tadotoshi Fujimaki-Sensei but-but-but! This story is mine!

 **Title** : It can't be True, right ?!

 **Rated** : entahlah… mungkin T, mungkin juga M karena belum tahu gimana lanjutannya entar.

 **Casts** : AoKaga, Midorima, Takao, Kuroko, Momoi.. for Now…

 **A/N** : Typos, ceritanya absurd dan nggak jelas, dan maaf jika tidak memuaskan..

 **Summary** : Aomine bukanlah orang yang percaya Oha-asa seperti si Midorima tsun-tsun-nanodayo. Tapi bagaimana jika ini berhubungan dengan jodoh? Apa? Merah? Liar? ; Hei! Mau malak aku yah?! Tch! Old man!

THANKS FOR ALL THE REVIEWS~~~~!

Balas review dikit~

nana: kenapa selalu gantung ? Haaaaaahhh jujur. saya sendiri bingung kenapa. ini, chap ini juga gantung deh kayaknya. huahahaha~~~!

Maji Tenshi 10: anjing dan vampire, huh ?.. Hmm.. jenis yg langka.. saya jual aja deh entar! kan lumayan~ (Aomine: gua manusia, Author sialan!)

haryakei: ha'i, ha'i ... ! Makasih udah review dan mau baca~!

melani. : aku juga berharap begitu.. tapi ternyata...!

AoKagaKuroLover: Ha'i~ makasih udah mau baca dan review~~!

Chapter 12

::Di Depan Seirin University::

"Ok, aku tunggu, tap—" ucapan Aomine terputus saat Kagami memutus sambungan telepon mereka. Aomine bingung, kenapa Kagami tiba-tiba memutus sambungan telepon mereka? Padahal Aomine masih ingin melanjutkan ucapannya. Oh, mungkin dia kehabisan pulsa, Aomine.

"Tch, ada apa dengan brat satu itu? Dimana sopan santunnya? dasar Brat" Tak peduli, Aomine segera masuk ke dalam Kampus besar itu dan segera menuju Kantin. Beberapa kali dia menghela napas gugup karena niatnya untuk menemui Kagami adalah untuk meyakinkan Kagami—membuat Kagami _ngeh_ —bahwa dia benar-benar mencintai macan bersurai merah beralis ganda tersebut. Pembicaraan singkatnya dengan Midorima sudah cukup baginya untuk meyakinkan perasaannya sendiri.

"Haaaaah~~~ 30 menit, huh? Mungkin aku harus memesan sesuatu" ucapnya seraya memanggil salah satu pelayan namun pada saat yang bersamaan Handphone-nya bordering menandakan ada satu pesan yang masuk,

"Hm? Midorima? Apakah dia melupakan sesuatu? Tumben sekali dia mengirim pesan padaku"

 _From: Midorima Shintarou_

 _Subject: Bad Day—nanodayo!_

 _Aomine! Kau berada di urutan terakhir hari ini! Sebaiknya jangan jauh-jauh dari lucky item-mu! Ini, aku kirimkan fotonya, cepatlah kau cari-nanodayo!_

"Hm? Foto?" Aomine menggeser layarnya dan menemukan satu foto disana. Dan saat foto tersebut ia lihat,

" WHAT THE-!" Adalah reaksi yang dikeluarkan oleh mulut Aomine. "Aku masih cukup waras untuk tidak membawa apalagi memakai bando pink ngejreng aneh itu kemana-mana" ucapnya kemudian. Entah apa yang ada dipikiran Midorima sampai berani mengirimkan pesan itu padanya, hei! Aomine bukan orang yang percaya ramalan semacam oha-asa seperti Midorima!

"Tch! Dokter satu itu sudah bosan hidup sepertinya" gumam Aomine, ia sama sekali tidak menyadari bahwa sejak ia berteriak seorang pelayan tengah berdiri di dekatnya menunggu Aomine memesan sesuatu karena memang ia dipanggil oleh Aomine sebelumnya. Pelayan wanita tersebut berkali-kali mencoba untuk memberanikan diri untuk menanyakan pesanan Aomine namun rasa takut berlebihan membuatnya hanya berdiri gemetara di dekat puma berkulit dim tersebut.

"ha? Apa lagi ini? Hn? Satsuki? Kenapa dia menelponku?" Aomine yang sama sekali tidak menghiraukan kehadiran sang pelayan malah megangkat panggilan dari Satsuki

"Ya? Ada apa, Satsu—"

"DAI-CHAN NO AHOOOOOOO! KAU KEMANA BODOH! INI SUDAH LEWAT JAM MAKAN SIANG DAN KAU MENGHILANG BEGITU SAJA, HUH?! " teriak Momoi di seberang lautan sana. Aomine hanya bisa menutup kupingnya dan menjauhkan Handphone dari jangkauan pendengarannya, "Ada apa Satsuki? Bukankah sudah kubilang kalau aku keluar sebentar untuk makan siang. Kau lupa atau apa, huh?"

"Bodoh!" hinaan lainnya dari Momoi, "Kau pikir ini sudah jam berapa, huh?! Jam makan siang sudah lewat! Kau dimana, hah?!"

Aomine tak habis pikir, dia adalah kepala polisi. Catat! Kepala Polisi! Pangkat tertinggi yang seharusnya membuatnya bisa bebas mengatur dirinya sendiri. Benarkan? Iya kan?! (kau memang bodoh aomine) tapi kenapa hidupnya masih diatur oleh seorang gadis berambut pink beroppai overdosis, Momoi Stsuki?! Dia tahu bahwa gadis itu adalah sekretarisnya, teman masa kecil terdekatnya. Tapi, siapa dia mengatur-atur hidup Aomine?

"Haaah, Satsuki… bisakah kau beri aku waktu lebih sedikit saja untuk hari ini? Aku perlu menemui Kagami dan menyatakan perasaanku padanya, please" demi apa Aomine bisa bicara semanis itu pada Satsuki, orang yang selalu membentaknya.

"TIDAK! Kau pikir kenapa aku menelponmu, hah?! Ada kasus penting yang ha— wait! Kamu bilang kamu menemui Kagamin? " tiba-tiba Momoi mengubah nada bicaranya, dia memang bertanya tapi lebih kepada meminta pernyataan.

"i..ya? memangnya kenapa?"

"Dimana?! Di Kampusnya?!" tanya Momoi lagi. Ada apa dengan gadis ini? Ok, ok, Aomine tahu kalau Momoi sangat mengidamkan Aomine dan Kagami bersama tapi seperti ada yang aneh dari nada bicaranya kali ini.

"ya, ada apa Satsuki? Kenapa kau bertanya begitu?" Aomine mengeryitkan alisnya curiga. Apakah telah terjadi sesuatu? Sesuatu apa yang sampai melibatkan Kagami dan Momoi? Wait! Jangan bilang Momoi dan Kagami diam-diam berhubungan dibelakang Aomine! Tapi..mana mungkin! Tidak mungkin, kan?! Iya kan?!

"Hei, Satsuki! Katakan padaku kenapa kau menanyakan Kagami?! Kalian diam-diam ada sesuatu, huh?!" tuduh Aomine setelah memutuskan sebuah kesimpulan konyol tanpa pikir panjang.

"Eh?! Apa yang katakan bodoh?! Mana mungkin aku mengambil pacar sahabatku sendiri?! Kau bodoh atau aho, hah?!" protes Momoi saat dicurigai begitu oleh Aomine, "Lupakan! Saat ini ada hal yang lebih penting, Dai-chan!. Dengar! Kami baru saja mendapat laporan bahwa tadi pagi telah terjadi pengejaran pada seorang pembunuh bersenjata. Mereka mengatakan bahwa pembunuh itu berhasil melarikan diri—dan terakhir mereka melihatnya berada di Seirin University. Mereka masih melacak keberadaan orang itu namun wajahnya belum diketahui oleh siapapun selain keluarga korban. Aomine, kami belum berani mengambil keputusan apakah kami harus melakukan proses evakuasi di kampus itu atau menyelesaikan kasus ini secara diam-diam. Kami benar-benar memerlukanmu, Kepala Polisi Aomine Daiki-san!"

Aomine terpaku setelah mendengar penjelasan panjang Momoi. Apa yang barusan dia katakan? Seorang pembunuh berkeliaran di sekitar Seirin University?! Kenapa mereka baru melapor padanya sekarang?!

"Satsuki?! Apa kalian yakin kalian terakhir melihatnya di Seirin University?!"  
"Ha'i!" jawab Momoi cepat,

"Lalu, kenapa kalian belum melakukan pengejaran?! kau pikir seorang yang berlari membawa senjata api itu bukan sebuah ancaman atau apa?!"

"bukan begitu, Dai-chan! Kami perlu keputusan darimu karena keluarga korban bilang bahwa pembunuh itu adalah nggota keluarga mereka sendiri! Mereka meminta untuk tidak menimbulkan keributan! Mereka punya nama yang cukup besar di Tokyo jadi mereka tidak ingin menghancurkan nama baik mereka!" Politikus, selebritis, Para pebisnis, pemegang saham atau apalah itu! Aomine muak dengan mereka semua! Seenaknya melapor meminta bantuan kami para petugas kepolisian tapi tidak ingin menimbulkan keributan demi nama baik! Mereka pikir semua polisi bisa diatur seenak jidat mereka, huh?! Mungkin ada, tapi Aomine bukan salah satu dari mereka! Shit! Kenapa pula ada kode etik yang mengharuskannya menghormati permintaan korban?! Aomine hanya mampu menghela napas panjang karenanya.

"Haaah~ baiklah. Satsuki, dengar aku! Kirimkan foto pelaku secepatnya dan segera perintahkan Kiyoshi dan Hyuga kesini! suruh mereka untuk mencari pelaku di sekitar lingkungan kampus. Sepertinya pelaku bukanlah orang yang terlalu berbahaya, jika tidak, mungkin dia akan lebih memilih untuk menyeret salah satu mahasiswa disini sebagai sandera daripada bersembunyi selama ini. Baiklah, segera lakukan perintahku! Aku akan mengurus sisanya"

" _Yes, Sir!"_ dan pembicaraan mereka berhenti disana. Terdengar tegas memang, tapi jika dilihat dari wajah Aomine sekarang dia khawatir luar biasa, karena seseorang yang ia cintai tengah berada di dalam kampus ini. Kagami Taiga.

"Aku akan mencoba menelponnya. Bukankah tadi dia bilang dia masih di kelas? " tanya Aomine pada dirinya sendiri. Sekali ia coba untuk menghubungi Kagami, nomor Kagami tidak aktif. Dua kali, masih tidak tersambung hingga yang ketiga kalinya ia tetap tidak bisa menghubungi Kagami.

" _Shit!_ Kenapa tidak bisa dihubungi?! Dimana brat satu itu?! Argh! Berani sekali dia membuatku khawatir !" Frustasi bercampur khawatir, itulah yang dirasakan Aomine saat ini. Dimana pun Kagami sekarang yang jelas dia tengah berada di satu tempat yang sama dengan si pembunuh yang mereka cari. _Damn!_ Aomine sangat berharap bahwa pembunuh sialan itu hanya seorang remaja bodoh yang tengah mengalami masa puber dan mencari jati diri dengan membunuh keluarganya sendiri. Whatever! Asalkan ia tidak mendekati Kagami, itu saja! Oh! Bukankah remaja puber bisa melakukan hal bodoh tanpa pikir panjang?! _God Dammit_! Aomine benar-benar khawatir sekarang.

Aomine yang terlampau khawatir pada Kagami akhirnya menerima sebuah pesan dari Satsuki berisi foto pelaku yang benar-benar membuat mata Aomine terbelalak tak percaya. Laki-laki, kira-kira berusia 19 tahun, berwajah tampan dengan rambut hitamnya yang cukup panjang melewati telinga dan menutupi mata kirinya. Sebuah tahi lalat kecil di bawah mata kanan menambah ketampanan wajah tersebut. Tangannya merangkul seseorang di samping kanannya. Sepertinya mereka adalah sahabat dekat karena keduanya tampak tersenyum bahagia disana. Mata Aomine bukanlah tertuju pada sang pelaku, tapi pada seseorang disampingnya, sang sahabat. Remaja bersurai merah dengan alis ganda tengah tersenyum manis disana. Dibawah foto tersebut pesan singkat Satsuki malah lebih mengejutkan Aomine,

 _::Dai-chan! Gomen! Aku juga baru melihat foto ini dan mendapat info terbaru dari keluarga korban. Pelaku ternyata adalah seorang mahasiswa Seirin University dan sahabat baik dari Kagamin::_

"Sepertinya aku harus segera ke gedung English Department" ucap Aomine kemudian. Jika saja dia tahu lebih awal! Argh! Pantas saja pembunuh itu dengan nyaman bersembunyi disini! Dengan cepat Aomine berlari dari kantin menuju gedung English Department. Sekali lagi, dia tak menghiraukan sang pelayan kantin yang hanya bisa melongo melihat Aomine yang tiba-tiba berlari dengan kencang tanpa memesan apapun. Aomine terus berlari dengan cepat karena satu-satunya hal yang ia pikirkan saat ini adalah keselamatan Kagami.

"Tch! jika terjadi apa-apa padanya aku tidak akan bisa memaafkan diriku sendiri..! wait! Salah! awas saja kalau sesuatu terjadi pada brat itu! Aku bahkan belum menjadikannya milikku!"

Menaiki lantai ke-2 Aomine tiba-tiba mendapat pesan dari Kagami yang sejak tadi tidak bisa dia hubungi.

 _From: Brat_

 _Subject: wait me._

 _Old man, gomen. Aku ada urusan dengan temanku sebentar. Mungkin aku membutuhkan waktu lebih dari 30 menit. Wait me._

"WHAT! Teman kau bilang?! Argh! Dimana brat satu itu?!" kekhawatiran Aomine meningkat. Ia terus berlari menuju satu kelas yang ia yakini pernah ia datangi saat mengantarkan tugas Kagami dulu. Lantai tiga gedung English department. Ia benar-benar tidak menghiraukan hal lain sekarang. Dengan cepat Aomine berlari dan menghindari tiap orang yang dilewatinya. Sampai akhirnya ia tiba di kelas yang ia tuju.

"BRAT! DIMANA KAU?!" teriak Aomine tepat saat dia tiba di depan kelas. Tidak ada jawaban. Kosong. Tidak ada siapapun di dalam kelas tersebut. Sepertinya jam kuliah telah berakhir atau mungkin memang tidak ada jadwal kuliah di kelas itu saat ini. Aomine masuk ke dalamnya dan melihat sekeliling.

"BRAT! " teriak Aomine lagi. Wajahnya yang khawatir sangat kentara saat ini. Namun ada hal yang mengganggu pikirannya. Jika benar tidak ada orang di kelas ini lalu kenapa dia seperti mendengar suara isakan tangis seseorang.

 _"_ _Wait a minute.. "_ Aomine melangkah perlahan mengikuti arah suara, sepertinya datang dari sudut belakang kelas diantara tumpukan meja kursi disana. Sedikit banyak dia bisa melihat seorang laki-laki meringkuk disana namun Aomine memutuskan untuk tidak bergerak lebih dekat.

"Hei, siapa disana?" tanyanya kemudian. Tidak ada jawaban.

"Hei, brat.. itu.. kau ?" lagi. Akal tak sehat Aomine mengatakan bahwa Kagami ada disana. Kagami yang bersembunyi disana, Kagami yang menangis disana. Kagami, Kagami dan Kagami.

"Hei, jawab aku. Kagami Taiga"

"…"

"….."

"Apa ? Kau bilang….. Kagami …. Taiga?" ucap sebuah suara. Tapi suara isakan tadi masih tedengar. Dua suara yang berbeda. Shit! Aomine sangat mengharapkan bahwa dugaannya salah! Kagami tidak ada disana! Bukan Kagami yang bersembunyi disana! Bukan kagami yang menangis disana!

"Siapa Kau? Kau mengenal, Taiga-ku ?!" teriak suara yang sama. Kali ini terdengar seperti sebuah penolakan. Suara isak makin terdengar jelas. Nampak sekali bahwa ia sangat ketakutan dengan orang di dekatnya yang baru saja berteriak.

Mata Aomine melebar tak percaya. Suara itu! Isakan itu berasal dari seorang laki-laki! Aomine ingin sekali membohongi pendengarannya tapi ia tahu, ia tidak bisa. Dengan menghela napas panjang Aomine bergumam pada dirinya sendiri,

" _Kami-sama,_ kumohon. Salahkan prediksiku kali ini saja"

TO BE CONTINUED~~

Author: salam AoKaga Lovers! maaf telat update (Lagi!) dan benar0benar gak memuaskan chap ini. saya juga ngerasa gitu, tapi apa daya,.. ini harus saya lakukan demi nyambung ke chap selanjutnya dan memenuhi permintaan kalian perihal AoKaga yg nganu-nganu... (hehhehehhe). btw.. hari ini lebaran Idul Fitri ya katanya? Selamat Lebaran ya~~! see you next week! ^_^


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer** : Kuroko no Basuke tetep bukan milik saya tapi milik Tadotoshi Fujimaki-Sensei but-but-but! This story is mine!

 **Title** : It can't be True, right ?!

 **Rated** : entahlah… mungkin T, mungkin juga M karena belum tahu gimana lanjutannya entar.

 **Casts** : AoKaga, Midorima, Takao, Kuroko, Momoi. Riko, Tatsuya, Furihata, Hyuuga, Kiyoshi.. for Now…

 **A/N** : Typos, ceritanya absurd dan nggak jelas, dan maaf jika tidak memuaskan..

 **Summary** : Aomine bukanlah orang yang percaya Oha-asa seperti si Midorima tsun-tsun-nanodayo. Tapi bagaimana jika ini berhubungan dengan jodoh? Apa? Merah? Liar? ; Hei! Mau malak aku yah?! Tch! Old man!

Balas Reviews dikit~~ (-3-)

nana: gantung~ gantung~ gantung yg dalam~ (salah lirik!) maaf, maaf.. saya emang suka gantung kalo bikin cerita.. biar bikin gemezz! hihihihi(ini mbak kunti, bukan saya!)

Maji Tenshi 10: itu mbak-nya langsung pindah kerjaan ke kantin sebelah.

melani. : ini masih gak ada..huehehehe~~! chap depan dijamin ada! ini kelewat puanjang kalo dipaksain sampe moment AoKaga.. Huff...

CHAPTER 13

::Tempat tinggal Kagami::

Tiga puluh menit adalah waktu yang ia sebutkan pada Aomine, namun nyatanya mandi saja dia sudah menghabiskan lebih dari dua puluh menit. Kini dengan langkah santai Kagami menuju lemari pakaiannya dan memilih pakaian yang ingin dikenakannya, mungkin kaos merah akan ia pilih kali ini. Beberapa menit kemudian, Kagami telah siap dan mencoba untuk menghubungi Aomine bahwa dia akan terlambat namun saat melihat Handphone miliknya tak ada tanda-tanda kehidupan dengan cepat Kagami men-charge untuk kemudian mengaktifkannya kembali.

"Akh! Aku lupa memasukkan buku Grammar! Dimana aku menaruhnya…" Kagami, kau suka sekali membuat orang menunggu.

Cukup lama Kagami mencar hingga akhirnya buku tebal tersebut akhirnya ditepukan diantara tumpukan majalah di meja belajarnya.

"Oh shit! Sepertinya aku terlambat!" ya.. kau sangat terlambat Kagami. Dengan cepat ia berbalik menuju Handphone-nya dan mencoba untuk mengirim sebuah pesan untuk Aomine namun sebelum pesan itu terkirim sebuah pesan lain masuk.

"Ha? Tatsuya ? " Himuro Tatsuya, nama yang tertera di layar sebagai pengirim pesan itu. Kagami segera membukanya, menunda pesan untuk Aomine tidak akan membunuh old man itu kan?

 _From: Himuro Tatsuya_

 _Subject: where are you?_

 _Taiga, dimana kau? aku di kelasmu sekarang. Temui aku sekarang. Penting"_

" Ha? Dia di kelasku?" dengan segelintir pertanyaan Kagami membalas pesan tersebut.

 _To: Himuro Tatsuya_

 _Subject: re: where are you?_

 _What's wrong, Tatsuya?_

"and…sent!" beberapa menit Kagami mencoba menunggu balasan dari Tatsuya namun tidak ada sama sekali. Himuro Tatsuya, seorang senpai yang sudah ia anggap sebagai kakak sendiri yang selalu membalas pesannya ataupun mengangkat teleponnya kurang dari satu menit tiba-tiba mengiriminya pesan penting tapi tidak membalas pesannya? Aneh sekali.

"Sepertinya aku harus segera menemuinya sekarang" putus Kagami. Selanjutnya ia segera mengirim sebuah pesan kepada Aomine yang tadi sempat tertunda.

"Maaf, old man. Aku harus menemui Tatsuya lebih dulu" gumamnya seraya keluar dari kamar dan segera pamit pada Riko dan Kuroko untuk pergi ke Kampus.

"Hei! Tunggu aku Kagami! Bukankah kita mau ke kampus bersama-sama?" teriak Takao yang sejak lama menunggu Kagami keluar dari kamar.

"Oh! _warui_ Takao! Aku ada urusan penting ! aku sendiri saja. Maaf!" teriak Kagami yang sudah berlari menuju Kampus. Ia harus cepat agar bisa segera menemui tatsuya.

"Ha? Ada apa dengan anak itu? Tadinya dia malas keluar rumah, sekarang dia malah berlari seperti itu… ck..ck..ck.." ucap Takao yang tak habis pikir dengan kelakuan temannya tersebut.

::Seirin University, Taman Kampus::

"Hyuuga, apa kau menemukan sesuatu?" tanya Kiyoshi pada Hyuuga yang tengah duduk bersandar di salah satu bangku taman. Kiyoshi teppei, Hyuuga Junpei dua polisi senior yang ditugasi untuk mengecek seluruh areal kampus tampak lelah. Keduanya telah berkeliling ke beberapa area tapi tidak menemukan sesuatu yang mencurigakan. Selanjutnya mereka harus memeriksa semua local kuliah dia beberapa department, yakni department Bahasa Inggris dan Matematika karena dua department itu saling berdekatan dan berada di satu gedung yang sama yakni satu gedung berlantai tiga. Sisanya akan sedang diperiksa oleh anggota polisi yang lain yang kini tengah menyebar dan berbaur dengan para Mahasiswa dan dosen di kampus ini.

"Belum, bagaimana denganmu Kiyoshi? Apakah ada sesuatu yang mencurigakan di sekitar Auditorium dan gedung olahraga?" tanya Hyuuga pada rekan satu timnya itu.

"Haaaahh~~ sepertinya pelaku adalah orang yang cukup cerdik. Kita sudah menyisir tempat ini namun tidak menemukan sesuatu apapun…. " ucap Kiyoshi lemas.

"-Tunggu!"

"Ada apa Kyoshi?! Apa kau menemukan sesuatu?!" tanya Hyuuga antusias saat rekannya duduk tegak dan menatapnya serius.

"Aku ….."

"…kau..?"

"Aku meninggalkan handphone-ku di dalam gedung olahraga, tepatnya di ruang latihan basket! HAHAHAHAHA! Mengapa aku bisa melupakannya? Mungkin karena aku terlalu asyik bermain dengan para mahasiswa yang tengah berlatih tadi. HAHAHAHA~~~~!"

Twitch! Twitch! Satu pernyataan bodoh dari Kiyoshi yang sukses membuatnya menerima satu pukulan di kepala.

"kau bodoh atau apa hah?! Meninggalkan Handphone di tempat terbuka seperti itu?! Dan lagi, kenapa kau malah bermain dengan para mahasiswa disini ?! Bagaimana jika ada yang mengambilnya bodoh! bukannya mencari seorang pelaku pembunuhan malah asyik bermain basket! " teriak Hyuuga keras tepat di depan wajah Kiyoshi. Yang di ceramahi malah nyengir kuda tanpa merasa bersalah sedikitpun.

"Argh! Lupakan! Kau akan kuhukum nanti! Sekarang kita harus bergerak ke gedung Matematika, setelah itu naik ke lantai 3 di bagian Department Bahasa Inggris. Ayo cepat!" perintah Hyuuga seraya berlari menuju gedung tujuan mereka. Kiyoshi segera bangkit dan mengikuti Hyuuga dengan cepat.

::lantai 3 English Department local 3.03 ::

"Siapa kau?! kau mengenal Taiga-ku ?!" teriak sebuah suara dari ujung kelas yang menggema hingga sampai pada pendengaran Aomine. Kelas yang gelas karena semua lampu dimatikan dan tidak ada satu tirai pun yang terbuka membuat Aomine cukup susah untuk mengetahu letak pasti dari sumber suara tersebut namun samar-samar di melihat seorang remaja berdiri tegap mengacungkan pistol ke hadapannya dari kejauhan. Shit! Sepertinya dia memang berbahaya, pikir Aomine.

"…ya.. aku…teman Kagami Taiga.." jawab Aomine perlahan, mencoba untuk membuat langkah sepelan mungkin untuk mendekati sosok tersebut dan meladeni ucapannya.

"Hah?! Kau pikir aku bodoh atau apa ?! mana mungkin Taiga-ku berteman dengan seorang polisi?!" ucap sosok itu lagi.

Ugh! Langkah Aoimne terhendi, diabahkan belum menyebutkan siapa namanya, darimana bocah ini tahu jika dia adalah polisi?!

"hmm… aku benar-benar teman Kagami.. kau tidak percaya?" sambil meraba dinding Aomine melangkah lagi mencoba mencari dimana saklar lampu berada. Dia butuh penerangan untuk memastikan siapa sosok tersebut dan siapa yang hingga kini masih terisak menangis di belakang sosok tersebut.

"… buktikan! … buktikan jika kau memang teman Taiga! Buktikan padaku!" suruh suara itu gemetar. Dia menyadari bahwa polisi di depannya ini semakin dekat dan memiliki senjata api yang sama dengan yang ia pegang saat ini. Rasa takut benar-benar telah membuatnya bertindak bodoh. Membunuh adiknya sendiri, lari dan kini menyandera salah satu mahasiswa di kampusnya.

"..bagaimana aku bisa membuktikannya ? apa yang harus aku lakukan ?" tanya Aomine lagi. Selangkah lagi. Dia telah melihat saklar lampu tepat selangkah di sisi kirinya. Ia hanya harus menyalakan lampu kelas ini dan melihat sosok tersebut.

"kenapa kau bertanya padaku?! Jika kau benar teman Taiga-ku kau harusnya tahu apa yang harus kau lakukan?!" teriak sosok bersurai hitam tersebut. Matanya melihat sinis pada Aomine dengan tatapan tak percaya. Dia yakin bahwa polisi di depannya ini adalah polisi yang dikirim oleh orang tuanya untuk menangkapnya. Tch! mereka memilih dia ditangkap oleh polisi daripada menemuinya sendiri kesini. Dia sudah mengirim pesan pada mereka bahwa dia ada di kampus dan datanglah jika memang mereka benar-benar orangtuanya, tapi apa yang dia dapat? Seorang polisi tengah mencoba untuk menangkapnya saat ini.

"Tch! mereka benar-benar tidak menganggapku anak mereka!" ucapnya ketus. Dilihatnya seorang yang kini masih menjadi sandera di belakangnya, seorang mahasiswa jurusan Bahasa Inggris berambut kecoklatan dengan postur tubuh mungil sedang meringkuk sambil menyembunyikan diri dibalik jaket hitam miliknya. Mahasiswa yang malang, andai saja dia tidak pulang lebih cepat seperti teman-temannya yang lain dan tidak melihat seorang pria masuk ke kelasnya dan menyapa pria tersebut tentu dia tidak akan menjadi sandera seperti saat ini. Mungkin saja.

"Hei kau! kenapa kau terus menangis sejak tadi, hah?! Berhentilah bertingkah seperti seorang gadis!" perintah sang penyandera. Yang disandera sekejap menghentikan isakan tangisnya seakan perintah barusan adalah suatu hal yang mutlak ia patuhi meski ia tahu hanya satu orang yang punya perintah mutlak dikampus ini.

"bagus. Kau akhirnya berhenti. Aku tidak tahan dengan tangisanmu. Benar-benar merusak mood-ku" ucapnya sambil menatap sinis pada sang sandera. Aomine mengambil kesempatan kecil ini untuk melangkah sedikit lagi hingga ia tiba di dekat saklar lampu. Jemarinya sudah berada di saklar tersebut dan hmpir saja ia menyalakan lampu sebelum ia merasakan ada sebuah getaran di celananya, oh, ada yang mengiriminya pesan. Aomine segera membuka handphone-nya dengan cepat dan melihat siapa yang berani mengiriminya pesan disaat genting begini.

 _From: Momoi_

 _Subject: aku lupa_

 _Dai-chan, aku lupa menyebutkan nama pelaku, namanya Himuro Tatsuya. Dia satu tingkat diatas Kagamin di jurusan yang sama._

"Tch, Satsuki sialan. Aku tidak butuh namanya saat ini, yang kubutuhkan adalah lampu yang menyala agar aku bisa melihat dengan jelas wajah di depanku ini" ucap Aomine pelan pada dirinya sendiri. Aomine segera menyimpan handphone-nya kembali dan kali ini dia benar-benar menyalakan lampu hingga kelas yang tadinya gelap tampak terang dan Aomine mampu melihat dengan jelas wajah orang di depannya yang kini dengan cepat kembali mengarahkan senjata pada Aomine saat menyadari semua lampu di ruangan itu menyala.

"Hei! Apa yang telah kau lakukan bodoh?!" teriaknya. Aomine tidak menanggapi, ia hanya melihat sosok di depannya itu dengan seksama kemudian mengeluarkan kembali handphone-nya untuk melihat foto pelaku pembunuhan yang ia cari. Rambut hitam, tahi lalat di bawah mata, dan wajah yang tampak seperti perempuan.

"Oh, kau memang orang yang kucari, Himuro Tatsuya" ucap Aomine kemudian. Namun pandangannya beralih pada sosok bertudung jaket hitam di belakang Tatsuya. Jika dugaannya benar maka orang itu adalah Kagami, semoga salah. hanya itu yang bisa Aomine harapkan saat ini.

"Hah! Ternyata kau memang orang yang dikirimkan oleh orang tuaku! Berapa mereka membayarmu , hah?!" teriak Tatsuya geram.

"Berapa mereka membayarku, huh? ..hmm.. itu juga hal yang ingin kuketahui tapi sebelum itu, lepaskan mahasiswa itu. Dia tidak ada hubungannya dengan semua ini. Kau hanya perlu menyerahkan dirimu dengan pasrah jika tidak ingin hal ini semakin rumit".

"Melepaskannya lalu kau bisa menangkapku dengan cepat, begitu maksudmu?!" Tatsuya cukup cerdas rupanya.

"Ya.. begitulah.." jawab Aomine jujur. Atau bodoh.

"Tch! kau kira aku bodoh, mau termakan omongan polisi sepertimu hah?! Kau aho atau baka?!"

Twitch! Dibilang bodoh oleh seorang pembunuh dan entah kenapa kata 'polisi sepertimu' semacam _de javu_ bagi Aomine.

"Hei pria cantik! Katakan kalau aku aho sekali lagi dan kau akan ku kirim ke dalam penjara setelah ini" ucap Aomine dingin. "Kau lupa siapa aku, hah?" Aomine melangkah pelan menuju Tatsuya yang dengan cepat berteriak menyuruh Aomine untuk mundur dengan mengancamnya dan mengancam sandera.

"Mundur! Kau mau aku tembak, hah?! Atau kau mau aku menembak pria dibelakangku ini?!"

"Kau tak akan berani menembak sahabat baikmu sendiri, bodoh" ucap Aomine sambil terus melangkah maju. Kini dia hanya berada beberapa langkah di depan Tatsuya. Aomine berhenti dan masih mencoba untuk menyelesaikan semua ini tanpa ada yang terluka.

"Hei, aku tidak melakukan semua ini karena orangtuamu. Ini memang sudah tugasku sebagai seorang aparat kepolisian. Dan aku tidak suka memukul anak kecil sepertimu, terlebih lagi… aku tidak akan membiarkan Kagami terluka sedikitpun"

"…"

"Bagaimana? kau mau melepaskan sandera itu ?" pinta Aomine lagi berusaha setulus mungkin meski ia yakin ia dapat membuat Tatsuya pingsan hanya dengan beberapa pukulannya. Masalah selesai, tapi reputasinya akan kembali dikenal sebagai kepala polisi yang paling suka menyelesaikan segala masalah dengan kekerasan.

Tatsuya menatap Aomine mencari kejujuran disana. namun meski ia tahu bahwa Aomine jujur dia tetap menyangkalnya. Dia tidak salah! kenapa dia harus menyerahkan diri, huh? Apa salahnya menembak adik yang tidak menganggapnya sebagai kakak sendiri. Dia sangat menyayangi adiknya, tapi adiknya sama sekali menolak untuk memanggilnya nii-san seperti apa yang Tatsuya harapkan. Bahkan kedua orang tuanya tidak pernah memanggil namanya, nama yang mereka berikan padanya. Dia tidak pernah menjadi Tatsuya! Tidak sekalipun! Karena dari awal dia memang tidak pernah berada di keluarga itu.

"Tatsuya, kau tahu hal yang benar adalah melepaskan pistol itu dan menyerahkan dirimu dengan baik-baik.."

Tatsuya.. hanya satu orang yang pernah memanggil nama itu dan hanya satu orang itu yang boleh memanggil nama itu. Taiga, Kagami Taiga. Taiga-ku. Hanya Taiga yang selalu menganggapnya ada sejak mereka kecil. Taiga lah orang yang menganggapnya sebagai keluarga, sebagai kakaknya.

 _::Flashback::_

 _"_ _Tatsuya! Permainan basketmu hebat sekali! Andai aku punya kakak sepertimu, that must be awesome! tapi sayang aku anak tunggal."_

 _"_ _Hmm… kalau begitu… kau boleh memanggilku kakak. Aku akan jadi kakakmu."_

 _"_ _hontoka?!"_

 _"_ _ha'i…ha'i.. mulai sekarang aku akan jadi kakakmu dan kau jadi adikku dan kita adalah keluarga, right, outoto?"_

 _"_ _UWOOOOOHHH~~~! Aku punya kakak! Yeaaaa~~~! kalau begitu, mulai sekarang kau adalah Tatsuya nii-san! Tatsuya nii-san! Nii-san~~~!"_

 _"_ _Ha'i~ ha'i~ "_

::End of Flashback::

Ya, hanya Taiga! Hanya Kagami Taiga. Dan apa yang baru saja didengarnya? Seorang polisi yang ia bahkan tidak tahu namanya memanggilnya dengan Tatsuya?! Berani sekali dia!

DOOR! Satu tembakan dilepaskan Tatsuya ke arah Aomine. Aomine yang memiliki reflex cukup baik mampu mengindar namun tidak menghindar cukup cepat. Peluru mengenai lengan atas kirinya membuat lengan itu berlumuran darah.

"Argh! Anak sialan! Kau sudah diluar batas rupanya" ucap Aomine sambil menahan sakit dilengannya.

"Mundur! Kubilang mundur!" Tatsuya diluar kendali, ia menodongkan pistol ke segala arah. Tembakan pertama yang ia lepaskan pada adiknya sudah cukup membuatnya frustasi dan sekarang ia benar-benar telah kehilangan kontrol pada dirinya sendiri.

"Tenang, Tatsuya.. tenang…" Aomine terus berusaha menenangkan Tatsuya agar kejadian yang sama tidak terulang kembali. Jika ia tidak berhati-hati bisa saja kepalanya yang akan kena tembakan brutal selanjutnya.

"Berhenti memanggilku Tatsuya Polisi Sialan! Tidak ada yang boleh memanggilku Tatsuya selain Taiga-ku!" Tch! Aomine salah langkah rupanya. Memanggil namanya hanya akan memperburuk keadaan. Lalu apa yang dia mau?! Aomine sangat ingin menerjang pria cantik di depannya ini jika saja tangannya tidak terasa sakit begini.

"ok..ok..! tenang…tenangkan dirimu Himuro.." Aomine mencoba mencari jalan lain. Tidak mungkin dia bisa melawan seorang anak bersenjata yang rentan untuk menembak tanpa pikir panjang dengan keadaannya yang terluka seperti ini.

"…"

"Hei, dengar Himuro….apa yang kau inginkan dari melakukan semua ini? Kau hanya akan menyakiti dirimu sendiri nantinya dan aku sangat yakin. Kagami tidak akan menyukaimu yang seperti ini"

"Diam kau! kau tidak tahu Taiga-ku! Taiga-ku adalah orang yang sangat menyayangiku! Dia pasti akan membelaku! Dia tahu aku tidak salah! mereka yang salah! mereka mengasuhku dan berjanji akan merawatku dengan baik sebagai bagian dari keluarga mereka, tapi nyatanya tidak! tidak pernah sekalipun!

"Ok..ok… aku yakin Kagami akan membelamu..tapi sebelum itu letakkan pistol yang ada ditanganmu jika tidak, aku, kau atau bahkan Kagami bisa saja terluka dan aku yakin Kagami tidak akan menyukai hal tersebut" _come on Aomine! You can do it!_ Aomine terus menatap mata Tatsuya memberi keyakinan bahwa dia berada di pihak yang sama dengan Tatsuya. Tatsuya mulai bisa mengendalikan dirinya. Dia lebih tenang sekarang, sepertinya membawa nama Kagami memang berpengaruh padanya.

"bagus.. dengar Himuro.. aku yakin jika kau benar adalah orang sangat mengenal Kagami kau pasti tahu bahwa dia tidak akan menginginkan semua ini terjadi padamu. Dia akan berusaha untuk melindungimu namun dia tidak akan melakukan kekerasan dan ancaman sepertimu…"

"…Kau pasti tidak ingin Kagami kecewa padamu, benar kan?" kali ini ucapan Aomine nampaknya mampu membuat Tatsuya melihat kesalahannya. Tangan yang tadinya mengacungkan pistol kini terkulai lemas di sisi tubuhnya. Pandangannya tertunduk seakan ia telah menyesali perbuatannya.

"aku….. aku akan menyerahkan diri." Ucap Tatsuya lemah namun tetap dapat di dengar oleh Aomine, ia dapat bernafas lega sekarang, "Tapi….." atau tidak.

"Tapi?" Aomine ingin Tatsuya segera melanjutkan ucapannya.

"Hanya jika kau membawa Taiga-ku kehadapanku, maka aku akan melepaskan sandera ini dan menyerahkan diri" pinta Tatsuya sambil menatap Aomine penuh harap. Aomine balik menatapnya namun bukan tatapan iba melainkan kesal bahkan marah karena yang mampu dia dengar dari suara lemah Tatsuya adalah Taiga-ku dan Taiga-ku saja.

"Tch! sejak tadi kau selalu saja bicara Taiga-ku, Taiga-ku! Seperti dia milikmu saja! Dia itu milik—! _Wait a minute_ …. Kau bilang… bawa Kagami kesini?" oh, akhirnya otak Aomine bekerja dengan baik dalam mencerna ucapan.

" Ya. Itu yang kuinginkan. Aku ingin menemuinya meski untuk yang terakhir kali, aku ingin menemuinya" ungkap Tatsuya jujur. Tujuan awalnya lari ke kampus memang untuk menemu Kagami, dia sudah menunggu lama di depan kelas ini untuk menemu Kagami karena ia tahu bahwa siang ini Kagami ada jadwal kuliah di local 3.03 lt.3 English Department. Ia sempat mengirim pesan pada Kagami untuk menemuinya namun sampai saat ini Kagami tidak terlihat seujung jari pun, hanya sebuah pesan balasan yang tidak dapat dibalas oleh Tatsuya karena diganggu oleh seorang mahasiswa berstatus sandera yang mencoba kabur, yang sukses melemparkan handphone-nya keluar jendela dengan mengira bahwa benda itu adalah pistol yang ia todongkan padanya.

"WAIT A MINUTE! Jadi yang kau sandera itu bukan Kagami?!"

"Hah? Kenapa aku menyandera Kagami? Untuk apa?" Tatsuya cukup bingung dengan polisi satu ini. Sejak awal dia sangat ingin menyelamatkan sandera namun dia bahkan tidak tahu siapa orang itu.

"Kau tidak berbohong 'kan? Itu benar-benar bukan Kagami?"

 _"_ _I swear to god, this little puppy is not Kagami"_

"Ta—tapi yang aku tahu adalah Kagami ada di kampus dan tadi siang dia mengirimiku pesan jika dia ingin menemui seorang teman! Teman itu kamu kan?!" Aomine masih tidak percaya jika orang yang dia kira adalah Kagami adalah orang lain, alias orang asing baginya.

"Entahlah, mana kutahu! Kagami punya banyak teman dan aku kakaknya, bukan temannya, ingat itu!"

" _Whatever.._ lalu siapa itu?" tunjuk Aomine pada pria yang masih menutupi dirinya dengan jaket hitam miliknya.

"hah? Orang ini?" Tatsuya menyuruh sang sandera berdiri dan berdiri di hadapan Aomine dan segera membuka jaket yang menutupi kepalanya.

Aomine tertegun saat melihat wajah itu. Rambut coklat, bukan merah. Tidak ada alis bercabang, tidak ada wajah seindah malaikat disana. Melainkan wajah ketakutan dengan air mata terus mengalir dari kedua matanya dan ekspresinya saat ini lebih kepada seekor cihuahua yang ketakutan daripada seekor macan yang mengaum.

"Kamu—! Kamu…. – siapa?" adalah hal pertama yang ditanyakan Aomine. Dia benar-benar sungguh-sungguh tidak mengenal wajah ini.

"Eh? A—ku ..namaku Furihata Kouki.. aku teman Kagami, aku hanya ingin mengembalikan buku yang aku pinjam padanya tapi ternyata dia tidak hadir."

Kedua pasang mata di depan dan dibelakangnya menatap Furihata serius, "A—ku kira dia sedang mengambil jadwal di kelas lain jadi aku sempat mengirim pesan padanya untuk menemuiku di local ini setelah jam kuliah berakhir. Ta—tapi saat aku sudah menunggu terlalu lama dan ingin pulang, di—dia langsung menodongkan pistolnya kepadaku. Aku panik, tentu saja! Jadi aku dorong dia ke arah jendela tanpa berani melihat apapun dan berusaha mengambil pistol itu lalu melemparnya lewat jendela tapi… aku malah mengambil handphone miliknya, melemparnya dan.. ja—jadi sandera"

Aomine hanya bisa membeo, jadi sejak tadi dia mengkhawatirkan seorang cihuahua bernama Furihata Kouki dan bukannya Kagami Taiga? Bu—bukannya dia tidak mengkhawatirkan sandera meski itu bukan Kagami, bukan! Hanya saja..hanya saja…

"Arggghhhh~~~! Jadi sebenarnya dimana kau, brat?!" teriak Aomine nyaring.

"Apa?! Jadi kau juga tidak tahu dimana Taiga-ku?"

"Berhenti mengatakan Taiga-ku! Dia bukan milikmu! Dia itu milik—"

"Old man?! Tatsuya?! Eh? Furihata?!" dan ketiga nama yang dipanggil serempak menoleh ke arah suara tepat di depan pintu masuk kelas. Disana berdiri seorang pria bersurai merah, beralis ganda dengan kaos merah yang penuh dengan peluh dan nafas yang terengah-engah tak beraturan.

"Taiga/Kagami/Brat?!"

TO BE CONTINUED~!

gomen, gak ada AoKaga-nya

tapi chap selanjutnya dapat dipastikan AoKaga moment! beneran! suer!

\\\\(^_^)/


End file.
